


Secret Summer

by Chaosmode00



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex Education, Sibling Incest, Straight Shota, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 89,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosmode00/pseuds/Chaosmode00
Summary: Chris is your typical 12yo boy, he's at the very start of puberty, and he's got the biggest crush on his hot older sister and her girlfriend. He's been invited up to a summer cabin on the lake this year and he's about to find not not only that his sister and her girlfriend aren't just lesbians but that he's not only into girls either.... Its a summer that Chris and his soon to be new friend Trent will never forget... but it's got to stay a Secret...
Relationships: Brother/Sister
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of my dad turning the car off as he parked made me look up from my phone where I was currently playing a game of Among Us. The game was still pretty popular with kids around my age. It was probably the only way I was going to get to hang with my friends for the next two weeks also, other than texts. I stared at the large two story cabin that we had just pulled up in front of and felt a sense of real excitement at seeing it. The cabin was one of those really modern looking ones that had become popular in the past few years. There was a huge front porch that had more than enough space for the table and chairs that sat on it.

From there you could admire the lake that was just past the road that we had turned off of to get to the cabin. You had to cross the small two lane road that separated a row of these cabins from a walkway with stairs leading down to a beach. The beach was one of a few all around the lake placed at small coves that were protected from the boats that were out on the main parts of the lake. All of it had a real man-made feel to it which it was, the lake was natural but had been expanded by people for a huge project of which these rental cabins were a part of.

I looked back up at the rental cabin, it was a large two story that looked only a few years old, though it had been here for nearly a decade. Like all the other cabins it had been built when this inlet cove had been designed to add tourism to this part of the lake. All these cabins were rented out every summer to families. When I was younger I had come out here, but only for a weekend before my mom had carted me back home. So I barely remembered the cabin, but my dad came up here every summer for a few weeks. The bottom floor had these large floor to ceiling windows that had the blinds pulled back so you could see the inside which appeared to be a living room and a den of some kind on either side of the front door. The second story has smaller windows that all had blinds closed on them currently.

As my dad opened his door he said, "Well you coming Chris or are you going to sit there and stare at your phone all day long." I slipped my phone into my pocket as I got out from the passenger side of the car without a comment to my dad. I hadn't wanted to come up here for the summer, but now seeing the house and the lake just down the path a part of me was thrilled by the prospect of spending a summer here. I hadn’t wanted to stay home either, dealing with my mom new step-dad, and barely one year old little sister was just another headache compared tot his one. I knew my mom was secretly glad my dad had agreed to take me for this summer. Now though seeing the beach and knowing who else was here this summer I was looking forward to it. I had only learned an hour ago that more than just my dad was going to be here.

As I looked up at the cabin the front door opened and a woman that I was less than thrilled to see stepped out onto the porch. That was the reminder of why I hadn't looked forward to coming out here for the summer. Cherry smiled at both of us as she waved a little. Cherry was my stepmom but it was a bit of a strange situation. You see Cherry had been my dad's first wife just out of college. He had cheated on her with my mom who had worked for him, and gotten her pregnant with me. My mom and dad had lived together for the first three years of my twelve years of life, but never got married. The relationship ended when I was still a toddler so I barely remembered a time before things were like this. My dad and Cherry had started dating again when I was four and had gotten married for a second time shortly before I turned five. Only one good thing had come out of them getting remarried, but it wasn’t meeting Cherry or having her as a step-mom.

It wasn't that I disliked my stepmom it was just that she was hard to take in long doses. Especially for someone like me who just wanted to be left alone as much as possible. It's not that I'm antisocial or something it's just I'd rather be playing games and exploring the world outside with the few friends I had. Cherry wanted to be like a second mom to me, and I honestly think she had no idea about boys my age and our desire for some privacy. Honestly I found it hard to stay over at my dad’s every other weekend with Cherry always around. She was a housewife who liked entering rooms with out knocking.

Today was the first day of the summer before I entered seventh grade, and as a boy of twelve I desired a little privacy as you can well imagine. Boys my age we want to explore what it means to be a boy, Cherry didn’t get that at all. Four months ago I had been staying at my dad's and thought that no one would be bothering me up in my bedroom. So there I was with my shorts open my hand in my boxers as I had just started stroking to this lovely set of Instagram photos that I admired more than once. That was when Cherry without knocking had come into the room to ask me if I wanted lunch.

As you can imagine to a boy who had nearly been twelve and had only discovered masturbation about four months earlier at his mom's house this had been quite embarrassing. It's supposed to be something private, and neither my dad nor my mom bothered me when my door was closed. Mom and I had a very serious conversation about it when I had just started doing it. She had talked with me about it after catching me on the couch. Basically at my house my bedroom and the bathroom were both private places for me to take care of my new growing urges. I had thought the same applied at my dad’s house. Cherry apparently had different ideas of what boys should or shouldn’t do with their appendages.

Cherry as the weeks went by kept invading my space after that, as if she was trying to stop me from doing it. Dad said that Cherry just didn't know about boys and privacy, so I just hoped that she'd leave me alone in my bedroom here at the cabin. Especially since it was going to be difficult for me not to need to relieve myself as the other guests that were staying at the cabin would be causing me all kinds of grief. I know some boys fantasize about their step-moms, but not me, Cherry was the last woman I would want to have sex with. It wasn’t that she was ugly, she was just… well she was in her late forties and looked it as well. My dad clearly loved her, so I had learned to live with the way that she was as best as I could when I stayed at their house every other weekend.

As I went to get my bag from the back of the car my dad walked up to the porch to hug Cherry and kiss her on the lips. My mom had been barely twenty when she and my dad met and I had come along two months into their relationship as a total accident. My dad never even proposed to my mom, though they did try to make things work for a few years. In the end Cherry forgave my dad and they remarried after only being divorced for about four years. My mom went on to date a lot of men before meeting my stepdad Greg when I was nine. That was where my half sister Lucy had come from. She was sweet, but at one she was also a little of a pain so I wouldn't miss her too much over the summer.

As I pulled my bag out of the trunk I heard the unique sound of flip-flops on the concrete driveway that was right by the cabin. Its a sound that once you hear it you know it forever, but for me I knew the sound had to be coming from one of the two other people that were staying at the cabin this summer. Within seconds I knew who it was as well and I felt, as I always did a mixture of happiness and other things when her arm went around my shoulder putting me in a headlock, "Hey there little bro ready for summer?"

I tried to get my head out from under her headlock, feeling one of her breasts pressing to the side of my shoulder as well. Hearing her voice, feeling her so close to me started a reaction that I had known was coming the moment my dad said she’d be here for the summer. I hadn’t seen my half-sister since Christmas break and that had been months ago.. well I had seen her just not the real her. Thankfully my step-mom hadn’t seen who’s Instagram account I had been jerking off to that day. Bag in hand as I slipped out from her grasp finally I said, "I suppose." I spared a look for Natalie my older Half-sister. As my best friend Thomas was fond of pointing out she was "fucking hot". The amount of times that he had said he'd fuck her when he saw picture of her had eventually made me snap at him, especially when he started in on Danielle as well. I guess I was a little protective of my older sister.

Natalie is ten years older than me, she was in college right now to become a doctor, in the fall she was going to start her first year of residency after getting her college degree. I know all of this because well I was just a little obsessed with my older sister. I know what you're going to comment on now. How sick I am because I want to have sex with Natalie, but that part of me that's just awakening can't help with how it feels. Looking at my half-sister makes all kinds of funny feelings develop and it had started right around my eleventh birthday last year. I had always kind of admired her and loved her, and when she had started college she had sort of disappeared from my weekends at my dads. She was the one thing during those years that she was in high school and I was in elementary that had kept going over to my dad’s bearable. Is it really so shocking that my crush developed deeper feelings when I started going through puberty?

Natalie looks nothing like her mom, she looks more like our Aunt Debra though a lot younger and a lot hotter. I mean I might not be the most objective judge of hot, as I am a twelve year old boy and once the thought of using a stuffed animal to fuck had made me stiffen. But I think based on my sister's Instagram and tiktok popularity it's safe to say a lot of men and women find her attractive. Lets not forget my friend Thomas who was probably one of many boys my age that had seen my sister’s Instagram as my own account had a lot of posts that tagged her account. I did that so that Natalie could see what I was doing and she often left comments on stuff too. One thing I knew about my big sister was that she loved me as much a I loved her.

Natalie’s what most would call a tall drink of water. For a young woman she's tall though she's only a few inches above five and a half feet. She's more slender than curvy as I take her in right now as she runs to hug our dad she's wearing a two piece bikini. My preteen eyes roam over her body taking in how the swimsuit hugs every inch of her young adult figure. From the two perfectly round and firm breasts on her chest that the top hugs tightly just showing off the tops and inner curves. To the way the tight red bottoms hugged to her round butt cheeks perfectly making me want to put my head between them just like the breasts.

My sister kissed the top of my head then before going over to our dad to hug him letting me admire the rest of her. Natalie's slender back I wanted to run my hands over as I pulled her face down to mine to kiss her. Her dark brown hair looked even darker as it was wet right now hanging down off of her shoulders. Maybe I didn't want my friends fantasizing about my sister because she was my fantasy. I wanted her so badly that at times she was all I masturbated to. So finding out that one of my friends did too had left me feeling a little cool towards him afraid that he’d start to realize how much I was turned on by my own sister. You weren’t supposed to want to ‘fuck’ your own sister were you?

As I stood there with my bag another arm went around my shoulders as a second soft feminine voice said, "Hey there cutie you ready for summer." Ah yes the reminder that even if I was ten years older and Nat wasn't my sister I’d still never have a shot. Yes my sister had come out to our dad four years ago when she had started dating Danielle. Back then I had thought it was cool that my sister was a lesbian, now with the power of puberty it was cool for a totally different reason.

"Sure." I said as once again I tried to get out of a headlock from a pretty girl who was ruffling my hair and making my hormonal mind think about how close my face was to her tits. If I Just turned around I’d be buried in them. You know that whole saying of I've never seen two pretty best fiends well it just so happens to be true here. Danielle was every bit as hot as my sister. Thomas had commented on that more than once, the idea of seeing the two of them going at it like the girls he had shown me a video of on his phone. I couldn’t help that every time I saw my sister and Danielle together my thoughts went to those very same places. I was after all a boy of twelve.

Danielle ran past me to hug my father as well as my eyes followed her. Like my sister she wore a tight bikini. Where Natalie was more slender Danielle had more of that classic hourglass shape with hips and breasts to match. Her hair was a light blonde color with highlights of darker brown. I'm not entirely sure if Danielle's slightly oval face or my sister's more heart shaped one was more beautiful. Really I wasn't picky when my dick was stiff and I was stroking it. The were both beautiful.

Danielle's blue bikini perfectly hugged every inch of her large breasts. They were roughly about two sizes lager than Natalie's. Once I had seen their bras on the floor in the bathroom for a brief moment. The difference was all in the cup size I suppose as Danielle wore a C and my sister wore an A. So Natalie's were about a handful for a twelve year old boy on the cusp of puberty and Danielle's could give him a hand sprain squeezing on them. Not that I would have minded trying to see if I could get one of each in each of my hands.

I was twelve and I was crushing super hard on two lesbians. Well even if they were I could have my fantasies about both of them pleasuring me. Or even pleasuring each other like I had seen on that video Thomas had shown me. There had been two women and one man going at it, now that’s something I’d like to try with my sister and her girlfriend. I started up to the front of the cabin where everyone else was talking. As I approached my sister was saying, "...it's not like that dad. I have to go through residency no matter what and it'll just be better somewhere I'm familiar with."

Her mom said, "It's a good thing Dave really. I think it's nice of Helen to let her stay there too till she finds a place of her own in the fall."

As I approached the four of them and heard my mom's name I said, "You mean my mom?"

Natalie turned to smile at me as she said, "Sure do little bro. I'm gonna come stay with you after we leave the cabin. The hospital that I'm doing my residency at is very close to your house and it's just easier till I can get a good apartment sometime in the fall hopefully."

I smiled and flushed hoping that she didn't notice as I said, "That'll be cool but Lucy is pretty annoying at times."

Natalie just reached out and jabbed my stomach once with a tickle as she said, "Please you were such an annoying pain as a toddler too and now look at you." When she tickled me again I squirmed trying to get out of her way but she was always faster with the tickles than I was with the escape.

Worst as I got away it was right into Danielle who grabbed me and started tickling me right back as she said, "oh I bet Chris was the cutest little toddler ever..." I squirmed out of her arms having them both touch me sent feelings through my body. Those feelings all went right to a rush of blood that made my penis rise to its full nearly four inches straining in my underwear. Thankfully my shorts hid what had happened as I finally managed to get away.

Natalie with a laugh ruffled my mass of honey hair, "Oh yeah he was adorable makes you want a dozen of little toddlers that looked just like him. Especially if they grow up to be such cute little bros."

Danielle laughed at my expense as did my dad who said, "Stop embarrassing the boy, girls. How about you show him where he'll be staying for the next few weeks?"

Natalie hugged me then pressing my head to her breasts as she said, "aww okay come on Chris lets show you where you'll be staying. You got the room right by ours. We'll try our best not to be too loud." She winked at me when she said that which made my penis twitch in my shorts and Danielle laugh. This summer was going to be absolute torture I could already tell.

The cabin looked even larger on the inside than I thought it did from the outside. Behind the living room was a pretty large kitchen, the entire bottom floor was open concept so there were no doors as you moved between the areas. There was a dinning room as well next to the kitchen and a set of large french doors at the edge of the kitchen between the two area that led to the backyard area. You could see a patio with a hot tub on it in the back. Beyond a small yard was a black iron fence, and beyond that fence was a wooded area with trails that led around the cabins.

Walking inside Natalie led me up the stairs my eyes helpless not to look at my older sisters round and perfect bottom. Inside of my mind I was a mess of hormones and desires as most boys my age are. I wasn't the only twelve year old that was constantly getting boners from looking at hot girls. The difference was that it was my adult half-sister and her girlfriend that was giving them to me almost all the time. Sure sometimes a couple of girls in middle school got me hard. A teacher or two and just the feelings of being horny which were still new and getting stronger the further I entered into puberty.

As we arrived at the top of the stairs someone smacked my bottom from behind making me jump as Danielle said, "So cutie how many girlfriends you got?"

I flushed as I said, "Uh none." I had no idea how to even ask a girl out. I had tried once to ask a girl in my math class to the school dance but I had never managed to get the courage to do so. Then Kevin had swooped in being all handsome and well that was that. An average looking small for his age boy had no shot compared to the football star of the sixth grade. I was pretty sure that I was stuck being single forever, as I doubted I’d ever work up the courage to actually ask a girl out on a date, or go steady or whatever.

"Hmm well then we'll work on that this summer." As she tickled my sides making me jump again while she passed me going up the stairs.

Natalie said, "Stop teasing him Danni."

Danielle chuckled as she came up to stand next to Natalie pulling her into her arms, "Sorry babe really." She kissed Natalie gently on the lips giving my fertile mind all kinds of things to work with. Of course it went to a lot of naughty thoughts that I couldn't quite comprehend at the moment. Seeing my sister giggle as they kissed, and Danielle touch her breast for a moment almost was too painful for one very stiff part of me.

Natalie though after the kiss pulled back grabbing my hand as she led me into one of the four doors upstairs. "Here it is little bro your own room and if the door is closed I promise we'll knock first." She smiled with a wink before saying, “If you hurry and change into your suit we could go down to the lake for some swimming. How does that sound?"

I swallowed then said, "Sure. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Natalie patted my cheek then ruffled my hair as she said, "Danni and I will be waiting down at the beach it's just straight down the path from the house. Be sure to look both ways before you cross the street!” Then she closed the door to my bedroom leaving me alone.

Before the door closed I heard Danielle say, "what? He gets more adorable every time. Don't give me that look...." I didn't hear what they said next as they disappeared down the stairs.

In my room alone I let out a sigh and rested a hand on my penis through the shorts feeling it twitch in my pants. It was not fair that my sister and her girlfriend were so hot. My brain could barely handle just these last ten minutes of stimulation.

I dropped my bag on the bed before opening it and digging inside for my swim trunks. Being a boy of twelve I had packed exactly as any boy that age would for a two week stay at a cabin on the lake. That's to say I had brought probably a weeks worth of clothes with the intent of taking as few showers as I could get away with. My trunks were just these simple dark blue and black things that hang lose on me as do most things that I wear. My mom often remarks that she has no idea where all my food goes as it surely doesn't go to my stomach.

Trunks out I abandoned the bag on the bed to unpack later. Okay truthfully I'd never unpack it unless someone came and forced me to because as stated above I was a boy of twelve and didn't see the point. I pulled my shirt over my head and immediately you could see why the shirt had looked so big on me. Other nearly seventh grade boys had moved beyond the scrawny preteen figure having hit puberty far faster than me. I was barely there I hadn't even hit five feet yet in height. My chest and stomach both lacked any signs of real muscle definition, my arms were scrawny things that if I made a muscle barely formed a bump. I was as my mom often said a twig.

The other boys when we changed for PE seemed to flaunt that they were growing up, proud of the changes. In the locker room I always changed as fast as I could aware that my still prepubescent figure was obvious compared to what most of the other sixth graders had looked like by the end of the school year. Now in the privacy of my own room I took my time changing. When I studied one of my armpits I grunted not even a single hair yet, and I was already four months into my twelfth year. I was confident I was never going to grow up, and that no girl let alone my sexy sister and her lesbian girlfriend would ever find me a catch. I pulled my shorts and boxer-briefs off together in one quick swift motion. I felt my still stiff penis press to my lower stomach as I was bending over to get my shorts and underwear off.

I looked down at the demanding stiffy as it tried to say hello to me looking up at me as it stood straight in all of its nearly four inches. Yes I had measured it before when it was hard I'm sure most boys have. Like the rest of me, my erection along with my scrawny legs made me sigh with a bit of sadness. It was no wonder that none of the girls in my middle school wanted to be my girlfriend I still looked like a fifth grader. I touched my ball sack quickly examining it for some sign that I had gotten my first hairs, but not finding any. I had looked this morning in the shower as well so yeah I was a little desperate to grow up even a little.

I ignored my stiff dick not wanting to spend the time it would take me to cum. Not that it would take too long I suppose, though I couldn't really produce anything beyond a small spurt of clear liquid which was a new development in the past month or so. I didn't want to waste the time, as I wanted to spend as much time with Natalie and Danielle as I could. It went beyond my attraction I liked hanging with them as well because they were a lot of fun.

Dressed I headed downstairs passing my dad and Cherry sitting on the front porch talking about his trip and something about her job as well. As I headed down dad said, "Hey be careful out there and listen to Natalie if she tells you to do something."

I agreed with a grunt, "Got it dad I'll be safe. If Nat and Danni stop swimming I'll come back with them." My dad just gave a small nod as I took off towards the lake glad that he and Cherry weren't joining us. The path down to the beach was sandy under my feet as I had come out barefoot. The sandy ground was hot from the sun so I started running down towards the beach hoping my feet didn’t burn. The path led down to a set of concrete stairs that led to the beach itself. From where I was on the path you could see the other houses that line the beach like ours they were all beach front cabins that sat on a rise above the beach. You could see the artificial wall that had been built running along the beach line so that the house development was separated from the beach itself.

The beach wasn’t empty as I stepped down the steps leading to it holding one of the hand rails. A few families that were in the other cabins around ours were out already having staked their claim to spots with umbrellas or beach towels laying out. Not to far away you could see where the large lake met the beach, water lapping up to it in waves. I was scanning the water when I saw Natalie walking back up onto the beach out of the water. My eyes were helplessly guided to her figure, taking in all of the beauty that my half-sister had to offer. The water glistened off of her small breasts and well toned stomach as well as she walked out of the water. A hand resting on my shoulder shocked me and the words made me jump. “Something else isn’t she?”

I looked up at Danielle as she winked at me before walking past me. I almost stumbled in my own walk as I started walking with her towards the same spot. In the distance to the right you could see a large boardwalk and pier that sat on the edge of the beach lined with shops and a spot to dock boats before they went out to the larger parts of the lake. I could even make out someone parasailing in the distance though they were just barely a speck in the sky. As I approached where Danielle and Natalie had lain out towels to claim their spot on the beach my sister said, “Come on Chris the water feels great.” She took the water bottle that Danielle offered her taking sip then grabbed my hand before I could eve protest.

Danielle dropped the other water bottle onto one of the blankets when I said, “Can’t I get a minute to take it all in?” She came up on my other side and gestured at Natalie, before I could even register that they were doing my older sister and her girlfriend had me by the arms and the legs carrying me towards the water despite my protests. Of course they were all in fun and the protests were between giggles as I squirmed trying to escape.

My sister and Danielle together counted off, “One, two, Three.” While also rocking me back and forth once we reached the edge of the water. Apparently there was a sharp drop off close to where we were because when they tossed me it was straight out and into the water. I splashed not hitting bottom as I came swimming back up to the top. Other people in this part of the lake had moved away from me as I came sputtering up from the water both Danielle and Natalie having now joined me. Natalie swam right up and said, “See now was that so bad?”

I just grunted as I did she just reached for me her fingers digging into one of my sides making me giggle before she pushed me under the water again letting go as she swam away. Though they were both young adults, my sister and Danielle didn’t act like it when it was just the three of us. They soon had me trying to catch them while the three of us swam around in this area of the lake where the water was deep enough that I had to go fully under to find the bottom. After awhile of this I was back in the shallow end when Danielle came up behind me grabbing me around the middle as she pressed her large breasts to my back. Her head was right by mine, and one of her legs wrapped around my middle to hold me tightly. I grunted in shock trying to squirm away as she said, “I’ve got you now little stud!” Her fingers dug into my sides as she tickled me, but she didn’t let me go pulling me back into the deeper end.

Natalie was up on the beach taking a drink from the water bottle I noticed as Danielle dragged me under the water suddenly. Her hands slipped up further from my stomach to go over my chest then just as I tried to squirm and escape from her I felt one of her hands slide over my trunks right at my crotch before I managed to get away. Her hand had only been there briefly, but that bit of me that had been calm all afternoon suddenly started to waken as Danielle came up behind me snatching me again by pulling me into her arms. One of her legs tangled with mine again as she said, “trying to escape I see.”

I didn’t feel like I was in trouble, or like she was trying to hold me in place, her laugh and how lightly her hands were holding me by the chest and stomach from behind was easy enough for a boy my age or size to break out of. I could feel her warm breath on my cheek and her large breasts again pushing to my back. Her leg was inches from my boner with how she had wrapped it around my middle again. I thought about escaping, my penis though had other ideas, that part of me liked the feeling of Danielle’s body pressed to me. I had never had a girl actually hold me like this and it was very exciting in a very stimulating way for my young body and fertile mind. “I’m gonna tell Nat you’re torturing me.”

Danielle right there still holding me in the bit of water where I could touch by the tip of my toes gently learned over to kiss my cheek with her full lips. As she kissed my cheek her one hand slipped down and touched the middle of my trunks just once as the young adult woman laughed, “Oh sweetie you have no idea what torture is… that’s so cute.” Then the hand that was on my trunks resting just at where my dick had fully hardened squeezed at it just once before she let me go as she started for the beach. I bobbed in the water there the feeling of twenty-three year-old Danielle’s hand still lingering on my erection where she had squeezed it for all of two seconds. The feeling of her warm breath on my cheek, her lips softly pressing to it, as her other hand rubbed over my chest almost possessively. Her words being almost suggestive as I swallowed trying to calm my now racing heart. IN vain trying to make what she had said be something innocent but my pubescent (well near enough) fertile mind couldn’t stop thinking about how it had felt having her breasts pressed to my back as her hands touched me almost suggestively.

Fogged mind still I slowly slipped from the water to go back up onto the beach where Natalie and Danielle were both drying off with towels. Natalie seeing me approach tossed me a third towel, “Time to head back up to the house bro, dad wants us all to sit down for dinner together.” As I took the towel the feeling of eyes on me made me turn to look at Danielle. My sister’s girlfriend smiled at me then winked while giving a gesture with her hand. I turned to see Natalie bending over in her tight bikini the bottoms stretched over her ass so perfectly but it wasn’t the ass that I was looking at it was how the obvious tightness stretched around the plump lips of my sister’s pussy. I could make out the clear outline of them with how tightly it stretched.

I quickly looked away but my eyes caught Danielle’s who smiled and licked her lips. I felt my cheeks go red as she stepped over and softly whispered in my ear, “Just listen at your wall tonight cutie..” She pet my cheek then started up towards the house. Natalie called my name as I realized I was just sanding there in a daze. I shook my head to clear it but watching my sister and Danielle both ahead of me walking up to the house it was impossible for me not to have a throbbing erect penis. My sister’s girlfriend was literally torturing me, giving suggestions, touching me in the most inappropriate ways in the water.

Had Danielle basically just molested me? Was it molestation if you wanted it? I had wanted it but the way that she spoke, how she softly whispered to me, it felt… dirty and wrong, but that was part of what excited me about it. I was a horny boy of twelve who desired an older woman, well actually two of them, my half-sister and her lesbian girlfriend… who maybe wasn’t a lesbian? I was confused, but even if it was an unexpected touch it wasn’t an unwanted one… no I wanted desperately for both my sister and her girlfriend to fuck me.


	2. Chapter 2

Two.

My eyes roamed over my sister’s body as she walked up the stairs ahead of me. Danielle was just slightly ahead of my sister so I couldn’t see her. Natalie’s towel was slung over her shoulders as she walked so my eyes were free to once more admire my sisters wonderful backside. The way that her bottom moved in the tight bikini that she wore was a marvel, my hands ached to rest on it. I wanted to put my penis between those cheeks like I’d seen in that one video that Thomas had shown me online before. I knew I wasn’t very big, but it was my fantasy not my sisters or any other girls. So in my mind my tiny stiff dick was enough to give Natalie pleasure while I pushed it into her. At the top of the stairs Danielle pulled Natalie into her arms again. As the two of them kissed once I swear that Danielle turned one of her eyes to look at me with a smile growing on her lips before she pulled away from my sister. Natalie said something to her in a whisper that I barely heard but the ending was, “…come on Danni we talked about this.”

I didn’t hear what Danielle said as they continued down the hall to their own shared bedroom. In my bedroom I pulled my swim trunks off in one very quick motion. As I stood up I could feel my erection pressing to my stomach, then looking down I could see it twitching up at me. I could feel my need, the thoughts of Danielle’s hands on me in the water again made it twitch as I moved to my bed. I have no idea if other boys like me who were in these early moments of puberty felt as I did, but for me there was this never ending need to take care of myself. I lay back on my back looking at my nearly four inches twitching between my legs before I gently took hold of it and started stroking.

I’d say besides my size the biggest difference between me and my friends that I had seen naked in PE, or once at Thomas’s house when we had taken turns jerking off to amateur porn on pornhub before his mom caught us, was that I was uncut. So as I lay there I slowly worked at skin covering the head of my penis as I closed my eyes. I rubbed two of my fingers over the end of the foreskin rubbing it against the tiny head that was buried just underneath it applying pressure. As I pulled the foreskin up slightly my penis twitched before I slowly worked at it again dragging it back and letting the head out fully. I had spent many hours over many days over many months playing with this little part of me by now.

I had started to find what I liked in regards to giving myself the best pleasure. In my mind as I wrapped my hand around the small shaft that I constantly wished show even one sign of puberty I was imagining my sister touching me. Not just her though, no my mind went back to those moments in the water where Danielle had touched me for all of two seconds, her whispers that I didn’t know what torture was. Her whisper for me to listen to them tonight, implying that I should jerk off to my own sister getting eaten out by another girl.

Being a boy of twelve in the modern world I knew enough about sex to know what the terms meant even if the most hardcore thing I had ever seen was some horrible thing of an old man’s butt in the air while he pushed into some woman that was around his own age. I’d never seen kids my age having or doing sex stuff, and I’d never seen some really hot women touching one another either. That one time that Thomas and I had taken turns jerking off while watching porn was also the one time that his mom walked in on us and pretty much took away all of Thomas’s access to the internet. My mom blocked all that stuff on my phone, I couldn’t even get into a lot of PG rated sites with how strict she was about that stuff.

So all I had was my fertile imagination to fuel a very demanding hard penis. One that was only getting more demanding the further I went into my twelfth year of life. In that fertile imagination my sister always popped up first, then close behind Danielle. I’m not sure where my desire for Natalie came from. I knew it was wrong, knew that she was my sister and I shouldn’t even find her appealing at all, but I couldn’t help it. When I jerked off it was often to pictures of her and Danielle. They had so many on Instagram of the kissing one another, holding each other. You could feel their love for one another written in the language between them, but that didn’t stop my desires.

Today though I didn’t need pictures all I needed was the memory of being in Danielle’s arms, of feeling her large breasts pressed to my back while she held me in her hands. To feel her one hand sliding over my erection for a brief few seconds as I was held helpless in her arms. I began to stroke my slender shaft faster, my hand wrapping tightly around it as I pushed up between my fingers the head just popping out of the tip of my hand. I groaned opening my eyes as I looked down at my erection. I don’t know why but every time that I came as I pushed up through my fingers I loved watching it happen. Seeing that one little pearl of clear liquid actually shoot out and land on my stomach just below my belly button always amazed me as I collapsed on the bed breathing heavily my finger brushing over the small spurt of liquid.

I looked at the small spurt of liquid on my finger, smelled it, then licked it clean off of the finger. It tasted a little sweet, and while I liked it I still wasn’t sure if tasting your own cum made you gay or not? I mean I really wanted to fuck a pussy so badly at times that my dick physically hurt at the thought of getting inside of one of the girl at my school or my sister and her girlfriend. Yet I liked tasting myself as well, liked seeing my stuff shoot out. I had even slightly liked seeing Thomas shoot out those three real ropes of cum but I wasn't attracted to my friend. My thoughts never went to him for instance when I masturbated and his pictures did nothing for me. Natalie though, I had already wasted more than a dozen of those tiny drops on her...maybe more than three dozen. My big sister was my obsession and I wanted her to fuck me so bad. Maybe I am sick in the head, incest was bad wasn’t it?

Sighing deeply as I caught my breath I slipped from the bed grabbing my boxer-briefs and shorts from earlier. I was about to put on my tee-shirt when I grunted realizing that both my back and my front had managed to suffer slightly from burns as I hadn’t bothered to put on sunscreen in my hurry to get out to the lake. I decided to leave the shirt off like I usually did when I was going to bed at night. I hated how skinny I was, but I also didn’t want to be too bulky either I wasn’t a fan of huge muscular looking guys and didn’t want them myself. My shorts were always just a little too loose showing off the top elastic band of my boxer-briefs with the words Fruit of the Loom across the top of them. Of course it was just part of that curse of being really skinny.

Dad had never been really skinny, I had seen pictures of him before. He’d never really been fit either, just kind of one of those average types. My skinny figure according to my mom came from her side of the family. Her dad had been tall and very slender all of his life, and her brother was taller than average, but not as tall as his father. So the odds were that one day I’d be taller than my too short under five foot frame one day, but it’d be well after other boys. Thus the reason for my shot self-confidence after sixth grade. After my failed attempt to ask my first choice out for the dance I had tried again only to get rejected three more times. Of course all three girls had been anywhere from two to five inches taller than my skinny ass.

As I headed down the stairs into the living room from out of nowhere Natalie went to grab me, “There’s my little bro!” I grunted with the pain of her touching my sunburned shoulders as she reached out to pull me into a hug. Since as long as I could remember if I stayed over at dad’s and Cherry’s if Natalie was at home she’d babysit me when they went out. Always between the ages of four and nine she’d grab me into a hug before tickling my stomach as she commented on how ticklish her little brother was. At around nine she had stopped doing it, mainly because she was away at college most of the times that I stayed over at dads.

I slipped out of her arms as I touched one of my shoulders and said, “That really hurts Nat.”

Natalie’s eyes filled with concern then she smiled just as suddenly. “Sunburn?” I gave a small nod, “Well I know what will fix that right up, sit down on the couch, I’ll be right back.” Natalie had changed into a half top shirt that was loose on her figure showing off her flat stomach. It had thin spaghetti straps so that it hung off of her shoulders, giving just a hint of her small breasts. The shorts she wore were tight and dark blue appearing to be made out of Lycra or some other type of tight stretchy material. They stopped at almost the top of her thighs. If not for the pain I was feeling I might have followed her with my eyes as she walked out of the room.

I sat down making sure not to lean back as my entire back now would hurt if I did. Funny how when you’re super focused on pleasuring yourself to thoughts about seeing your sister and her girlfriend naked nothing hurts, yet the moment its over… I grunted as I looked down and realized that the sun had gotten the front of my chest as well really good. I was pretty sure that Natalie was going to bring back a bottle of aloe lotion for me to put on. I didn’t for a second think she’d put it on for me.

Natalie reappeared holding a bottle as I said, “Thanks.”

I started to take it from her, but Natalie held it back as she said, “No way little bro you’ll just make a mess of it. Come on, scoot forwards.” I scooted to the edge of the couch as she sat down behind me her legs going on either side of my own as she squirted a few drops of the aloe lotion onto her fingers. My eyes looked down at her slender legs on either side of my skinnier ones, she already had a pretty nice tan from being here for a few days. Natalie’s touch was soft and cool as her hands rested on my shoulders, the lotion doing its job right away. Her hands began to rub my shoulders then moved down my back gently rubbing lotion into the length of it. “This burn looks pretty bad Chris, why didn’t you put on any sunscreen before getting in the water?”

I shrugged, “Guess I was just excited about going swimming.” Also I didn’t want to miss a moment of you and Danielle in your tight bikini’s or the fact that both of you were going to chase me and probably tickle me while calling me little bro or something like that. Just more fuel for the fire that was my desire for my adult sister and her girlfriend. Add on top of that the way that Danielle had been acting in the water and you can see why my mind was so preoccupied with sex. You try being twelve and starting puberty and see how you handle it!  
Her fingers began to rub my lower back as she said, “Well it’ll be okay in a few days, but we need to make sure that you wear sunscreen every day while you’re here okay? I wouldn’t want this soft delicate skin to get all wrinkly from the sun.” I flushed as she said that, then it only got a little worse when Natalie poured more lotion onto her hands and rested them on my chest. “Here lean back.” She pressed me back to her until my back was actually resting against her breasts. I could feel the small mounds pressing to my back while her hands began to softly rub the aloe lotion into my chest and stomach.

Of course this started another reaction in my body that I was helpless to stop. Once more in my boxer-briefs my penis began its familiar rise to full erect status. As she rubbed her soft hands over my flat skinny chest and stomach I shifted slightly on the couch trying to help my penis out as it had grown in a tight space. Freed I just hoped it didn’t make any signs that it was stiff in there. Natalie's fingers went lower on my stomach rubbing over the whole area, stopping at just the top of my underwear. Inside my heart was pounding a little faster, my penis was actually twitching slightly as I felt Natalie’s fingers caress my lower stomach a few times with her hot breath close to my cheek, “You sure are growing up Chris.”

I grunted as her hands finally moved off of my stomach, “I’m the shortest and smallest boy in my entire class.”

Natalie ran her fingers up over the sides of my ribs then softly kissed my cheek, “Well you’re still growing up little bro, trust me,” she swung her leg out from behind me the touch of our bodies close together disappearing, “You’re going to have girls crushing on you before long.” Then she said, “Stay still while I get your face.” She poured some more lotion on her hands and as she leaned over to get my face I felt it go red for an entirely different reason that hadn’t even occurred to me. The top that Natalie wore was just loose enough that when she bent over it fell open revealing more of my sister than I had ever seen before. “Close your eyes Chris you don’t want lotion in them.” I only saw for a brief few seconds before I closed my eyes feeling my heart nearly explode as I let out one large long breath.

Natalie had not been wearing a bra, and in those few seconds I saw the entire shape of my sister’s breasts. I mean the entire mound, including the small soft nipples that topped the two glorious tiny peeks. This was the first time I had ever seen breasts in real life, before this very moment as my sister bent over I had only seen them in a couple of things online and my own imagination. With my eyes closed I tried to remain calm but my mind was focused on what I had just seen. Like I said to me they looked perfect, two little globes of firm flesh topped by nipples. Of course it had only been a few seconds of seeing, but that was more than enough for the fertile mind of a twelve-year-old boy who was in love with his older sister.

“Okay all done!” As she said that I felt a finger touch my nose before I opened my eyes. Natalie was standing again closing the bottle of lotion as Danielle walked into the living room from upstairs. She had put on a tee-shirt that was tight enough to show off the shape of her larger breasts. The shorts she wore were longer than Natalie’s but not by much. I swear didn’t they know that there was a twelve-year-old boy in the house? I was going to be popping boners all summer wasn’t I? Well good thing I was getting good at taking care of them with my hand. Natalie smiled at me, “Go put on a shirt now we’re about to eat dinner, and I don’t think that my mom’s policy on shirtless boys at the dinner table will go away just because its summer.”

I groaned but ran back up the stairs to grab a shirt as I passed Danielle she said, “Ooh that sun got you good there huh cutie?” I flushed but she just winked before I took off up the stairs. There was a part of me that wanted to jerk off again. Yet the mention of dinner had made my stomach rumble as I hadn’t eaten since this morning. When I headed back downstairs my shirt on again I stopped at the middle of the steps to look at Natalie and Danielle. They were sitting on the couch together with Danielle’s arm around Natalie’s shoulders. They were softly kissing each other. Lots of boys have fantasies about seeing two girls make out, but the fantasy pales in comparison to the real thing. Watching Natalie and Danielle kiss I felt my penis twitch at the thought of seeing them get naked and kiss each other all over. Maybe they’d let me join in too, well in my fantasies they would.

As I started going down the stairs the rest of the way from the kitchen Cherry called out, “okay kids dinner is ready!” Danielle and Natalie both got up as I stepped into the living room. As they walked past me Danielle winked once almost as if she had known that I was watching them kiss on the couch. I couldn’t figure what was going on with Danielle at all, she was acting way different than she usually did when I was over at dads house. Of course it had been nearly two years since I had seen her other than at a couple of short visits. Since Natalie started school we’d never been at dad’s at the same time other than holidays. She always brought Danielle with her, and I figured they were going to get married one day though Danielle and Natalie wouldn’t say if they would or not.

As I grabbed some mashed potatoes from the bowl and sat down with a full plate I almost jumped up off of the chair I was in when a foot brushed across my lower leg. About a minute later I was about to eat a bit of potatoes when the same foot rested on my chair between both of my legs and Danielle sitting straight across from me smiled as she said, “Liking those mashed potatoes Chris?”

I swallowed a bite then said, “Yeah they’re g-good.” Stumbling through my words, as I felt Danielle's foot start to press at my middle where I started to respond by growing. I grabbed her foot pulling it off of my chair as I felt my cheeks flush. Danielle smiled though her foot did not come back up between my legs thankfully. As she ate every now and then her eyes would be studying me. I couldn’t say that I didn’t like it, I did there was a part of me that wanted Danielle to just push me down onto the table and touch every inch of my body. Right there in front of my sister, my dad and Cherry. My hormones were firing that crazily but the question was, even if I wanted it wouldn’t she be forcing her will upon my own? I was confused by these feelings, they were all new to me and maybe that’s why kids don’t have sex because we don’t know what all these strange new feelings are?

Sitting there watching both Danielle and my sister eat I knew just one thing for certain, above all else if they wanted to have sex with me I’d do it. In a heartbeat I’d let Natalie and Danielle take me and do whatever they wanted to do it to me. You can call it molestation, you can call it force if you want to. For me it would be the single best thing to ever happen to me, and I’d never tell a single soul it had happened because I’d never want them to get into trouble. I struggled with my desire the entire time we ate dinner. Then as we were all finishing up dinner Danielle leaned across the table to talk to me, “Hey Nat and I are going to watch a movie after dinner want to watch with us?”

I flushed but gave a small nod as I took my plate to the sink to rinse it off then put in the dishwasher behind my dad’s plate. I had to follow the two of them into the living room, my dad and Cherry both thankfully announced that they were old people and off to bed. As I was preparing to sit down on the chair next to the couch facing at an angle Natalie patted the couch in between her and Danielle as she said, “Come sit with us Chris.”

Danielle said, “Yeah, we don’t bite… much.” As she made a biting noise which made Natalie laugh before grabbing my wrist and pulling me onto the couch between them. As I sat down Danielle said, “Nat was telling me earlier today that this is one of your favorite movies.” I saw that they had put on the first Captain America movie. It was one of my favorites, of course I had a really clear memory of watching it with Natalie for the first time when I was around six. I had gotten terrified at Red Skull when he revealed his full face to the point that Natalie had pulled me in her arms. My head buried in her chest the entire time till she said that it was gone. Then she let me slowly look and see that the scary part was really over. Maybe that was where my crush had started? Though in the past few years it had developed even more deeply into something beyond just a simple crush.  
As the movie got the part where Steve Rogers was naked from the waist up looking as skinny as I looked Danielle pinched one of my sides making me jump. “Mm yes very little fat just like Steve.” I grumbled rubbing at my side where she had pinched me. Which just made Danielle laugh and turn back to the movie. She was just like my sister in one way, teasing and tickling me seemed to be her favorite past time.

Natalie put her arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to her as she said, “I’ll protect you from the teasing and mean Danielle I promise little bro.”

I snuggled resting my head more on her shoulder as Danielle on my other side clicked her tongue then said, “If he wasn’t your brother Nat I’d almost be jealous.” Then she moved till her head actually rested against mine as she said, “we’ll both protect you from Red Skull when he appears.” I flushed but didn’t say anything. Even now when I saw the moment where it happened I freaked out a little bit. Something about seeing it at such a young age I suppose had left an impression on me. When it happened I did turn to rest my head on my sister’s shoulder as I felt a hand gently run through my hair making goosebumps rise on my arms as I realized it was Danielle stroking me.

As the movie came to an end both of them were still on either side of me sort of holding me together. It felt incredible honestly, and it wasn’t even really sexual at all. Yes a part of my middle school mind still wanted so badly to have sex with my sister and her girlfriend. A part of me wanted them to kiss every inch of my body and make me feel alive in ways that boys my age only dream about. Yet I knew it was just fantasy. Natalie and Danielle both cared about me as a brother not anything else. Though why Danielle had been teasing me multiple times I wasn’t sure, unless she was just trying to be funny.

After the movie ended Danielle slipped from the couch after giving me one quick kiss on the cheek, “Come on babe lets get some sleep.”

She started for the stairs as she did Natalie also slipped from the couch. She kissed me as well on the forehead, “Don’t stay up too late Chris, tomorrow Danni and I want to take you to see all of the shops they have on the pier.” My eyes followed both of them up the stairs as they talked softly together hurrying. I thought about staying downstairs and watching another marvel movie, but in the end I started upstairs too.

In my bed room I stripped off my clothes till I was in just my boxer-briefs. It had felt incredible having both Danielle and Natalie on either side of me during the movie. Feeling their slightly larger very feminine frames pressed to me while they each seemed to want to comfort me during the scary parts of the movie had been amazing. Somehow though I had stayed soft until this very moment as I thought about how nice it had been to have them both pressed to either side of me. I watched as my penis began to grow in my boxer-briefs. How it went from soft to hard in a matter of seconds while I stared at it.

I pulled the underwear down and was about to lay down on my bed to take care of things when I heard a sound from the wall next to my room. I moved over to the wall listening to the sound and as I rested my ear against the wall I heard the sound of my sister moaning, “r-right there… oh p-push it in Danni.” The moan that followed made me feel weak in the knees as I stood there ear to the wall my hand slowly circling around my erection. I started stroking my penis to the sound of my sisters moans as she began to beg Danielle to do something faster, to make something harder. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, or the sounds that my sister was making.

I stroked my nearly four inches faster and harder as my sister said something to Danielle that I couldn’t quite hear. The sound of her moans came to my ears again and with each moan I stroked my erection faster. I could feel the skin pulling back over the head as I wrapped my fist around my erection beginning to pump it up through the top of it like I was tying to fuck my own hand. I closed my eyes imaging that it was me making Natalie moan with my penis pushing into her. How I wished in that moment that I was bigger, thicker, older so I could make Natalie make those noises. I could only imagine that Danielle was using something like that device I had seen once in Thomas’s mom’s bedroom. It had been a lot thicker than my tiny pathetic preteen stiffy.

Well in my mind it didn’t matter, in my mind I was as big as my sister could want as I pushed my penis up between my fingers. I moved towards my bed breathing heavily as I lay down on top of the sheets total naked. I began to pump my hips to drive my penis up through my fist as I held to it tightly stroking it. I could feel each thrust as I worked my erection up through my fist. It was getting closer each time. I reached down with my other hand an rubbed my balls imagining that my sister was there rubbing them for me.

Or that Danielle had pushed my head up between her large breasts making me kiss the middle of her chest. I gasped hard as I felt my penis push up in my fist finally the release happening at long last. I watched as I kept pounding it with my hand my entire body slightly glistening with sweat from my workout. That little pearl of clear liquid appeared spurting out from the head onto my lower stomach. I reached out again like earlier and brought it my mouth tasting it. I wished then that my sister was there tasting it for me.

As my climax fully finished I grabbed my extra pillow and pulled it to me holding it tightly with my legs and arms around it my still erect penis pressing to the pillow between my legs as I wished it was Natalie I was pressing myself too. I suppose I had a very unhealthy desire for my big sister.. but I can’t help what I feel. I’d do it with other girls, even girls my own age if they wanted, but Natalie was the real person I wanted… I wished desperately that she’d be the one to take my virginity and not in the future, but right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Three.

I stumbled into the upstairs bathroom that I was sharing with my sister and her girlfriend shortly after they had abandoned it about ten minutes earlier. I had woken up to the sound of someone knocking on my door reminding me that they were going to the shops on the pier at the other end of the beach if I wanted to come with them. I heard a couple of chuckles and words about middle school boys and their ability to sleep all day long. In the bathroom as I started the shower my eyes rested on the basket that I supposed my sister and Danielle were using as a hamper. There on top of it were two pairs of panties, one set being a little bigger than the other since Danielle did have a wider waist to go with her larger bust.

I was suddenly reminded of last night and all of the moans, groans and other things that my sister and her girlfriend had been making as they touched each other. I stared down at my stiff penis with thoughts of what it would be like to see Natalie and Danielle both in just their panties. Yes I knew that their bikini’s didn’t exactly hide more than the panties, but to a fertile twelve-year-old mind panties were far more naughty than a bikini. I mean they were hidden all the time and they were also a lot thinner than bikini bottoms.

I picked up the smaller panties that belonged to my sister starring at them. As I touched the soft cotton I wondered what she’d look like wearing just those. I sighed feeling my penis twitch at the thoughts. Then after dropping the panties I jumped into the shower knowing that Natalie and Danielle would leave me if I didn’t hurry up. Of course that didn’t stop me from using Natalie’s body wash that was in the shower to stroke my penis. The smell of it filling my nose reminded me of Natalie, and that only made me stroke my penis faster as I thought about what it’d be like for my sister to touch me. I knew that my thoughts were wrong. Yet that just fueled the fire until I was stroking my erection hard with one hand while the other rested on the shower wall. I came then the thoughts of my own sister fucking me filling my mind. You weren’t suppose to want to fuck your own sister, but I couldn’t help where my feelings went. Yeah I liked Danielle too, but not like I did Natalie. I guess it had started with that simple crush when I was six and morphed into something more obsessive now that I was starting puberty.

After my shower I dressed trying to keep my thoughts from the memories of yesterday, not only the moment before bed. The moment with the aloe lotion, the moment with Danielle in the lake or on the couch between the two of them. All of it was still fresh in my fertile preteen mind but I managed to push it away as I headed downstairs. I saw Danielle first, she was sitting on the edge of the couch laughing at something Cherry was saying about Dad’s snoring. Today Danielle wore a bikini top similar to the one from yesterday only it was a different color. Along with that she wore a pair of tight blue jean shorts that barely went down below the top of her thighs. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail so that all of her slender neck was revealed.

My dad as I came into the living room said, “anyway Cherry and I should be back no later than ten tonight, but if we’re a little later you don’t have to wait up for us.”

From the kitchen as he finished my sister said, “we got it dad, we’ll make sure that Chris is in bed by ten.”

I looked over at my sister and stuck my tongue out, “I don’t have a bed time its summer!”

“Well if Dad’s not around then I’m in charge little man and you’re going to bed at ten if I want you to.” She stuck her tongue right back at me as I took in how she was dressed. Unlike Danielle, Natalie had chosen to wear a tight tee-shirt that hugged to her upper body but was small enough that if she lifted her arms it would show off the lower part of her stomach. She wore a pleated skirt as well that went to about the middle of her thighs.

Danielle reached out and grabbed me quite suddenly putting her hands on my shoulders as she stood up behind me. When she leaned down to whisper, “Don’t fret little bro I got you covered, I wont let Nat send you to bed,” Her breasts actually pressed to the back of my head almost making it slide between them.

“Wait a minute whose girlfriend are you exactly?” Natalie asked directing her question right at Danielle who stuck her tongue out and winked at me as I looked up at her. My dad just shook his head walking with Cherry out to their car.

Danielle squeezed my shoulders once more then moved to pull Natalie into her arms, “He’s a young man now Nat, boys his age they like to do silly things like stay up all night playing video games.”

Natalie let Danielle pull her into her arms as they kissed, “Yeah I know someone else who likes to stay up all night playing video games.”

Danielle in mock hurt said, “who me? No way sister I’m too old for them there vid games.”

Natalie only chuckled as she walked over to look at me. She touched my face turning it sideways, “Well the burn doesn’t look too bad today. You should put some sunscreen on your face and your arms today though just to be safe.” She indicated the bottle of sunscreen on the table by the couch. I picked it up and poured some on to get my face and arms. Having a sister who was going to school to be a doctor was sometimes a pain I suppose. Yet her care for me was obvious and maybe that was where my crush had come from. After all Natalie was the best thing that had ever come out of my dad and mom being together for awhile then me visiting my dad’s every weekend after he and my mom couldn’t make it work. Up till she started college Natalie was always there, and she always let me hang out with her too.

The three of us headed out of the house with my sister slipping the key to the house into Danielle’s shorts pocket as Danielle also slipped her cellphone into one of her back pockets. I sort of wanted to stay behind them, admire the view but both Danielle and Natalie grabbed my arms. They made me walk between them, as if I was their much too young little brother instead of a boy who had just turned twelve. Then again I was shorter than most boys my age. There was a concrete sidewalk on the raised wall that separated the houses from the beach that led all the way to the pier. That was the walkway that we took, more than a few people were walking to the pier this morning as well so we weren’t alone.

The pier was more of a boardwalk that hung over the lake though there were stairs leading down to lower levels where you could dock your boats. The upper level that we arrived at had a row of shops on either side, some of them selling food, others selling merchandise and some selling bait for fishing or other items to use while out on the lake. Most of the food shops were vendors just out on the streets in kiosks that we walked past. There was a shop that was selling items for going out boating like floats and other things to make relaxing out on the lake better.

At one point as we were passing the shop that had all the floats and other pool or lake fun items Danielle picked up a pair of arm floaties and said, “Look Nat little floaties so Chris won’t drown.”

Natalie grabbed them when Danielle tossed them to her taking a look as she said, “What do you think little bro, would these keep you from sinking in the water?” I just kept walking past them both ignoring them as best as I could until finally both Danielle and Natalie caught up to me putting their arms around my shoulders embarrassing me even more as Natalie said loudly, “My little brother finally learned to swim! It only took twelve years!” A couple of kids that were around my age but a little younger snickered and giggled as I tired to get out from under the two of them.

I escaped over to a kiosk that was selling cotton candy and Danielle came up beside me saying, “We’ll take the really big pink one!” I had only been trying to get away from the two of them embarrassing me, but now I was stuck holding a huge thing of pink cotton candy as Danielle grabbed my other arm pulling me further down the pier. How was it that two women who I was deeply attracted to could so easily make me feel embarrassed like I was a little kid yet still keep me interested in them? OH yeah, they had bodies that my eyes found very attractive, and they cuddled me all the time.

Danielle would grab the cotton candy in my hand and take big bite of it as she did she growled at me, “How you doing over there stud?”

I felt my cheeks heat as I said, “If you want all of it you could hold it.”

Danielle shook her head putting her arm around my shoulders, “No way kiddo if I held it then it’d be full of calories while you hold it there’s none!”

I disagreed, “that’s not how calories work Danni.”

Danielle just eyed me slightly before we continued on our walk up the pier catching up to Natalie who had arrived at the end of it where there were telescope set up that you could look into and see things around the lake. Natalie was leaning against one of the railings with a tray in her hand that looked like it had Fritos with chili and cheese on top of them and three forks. As we approached she took a bite then handed me one of the forks, “Here you go little bro a little snack to go with your huge ball of cotton candy.”

I took the fork as I tired to hand the cotton candy off to Danielle who just shook her head grabbing my fork as she said, “You wanted it you keep it.”

I sighed, “I didn’t want the cotton candy! You’re the one who bought it and has been eating it this whole time.” I swear it was sometimes like I had two sisters.

Danielle put some of the Frito pie on a fork then shoved it in my mouth, “shut up and eat stud.” I grunted as she pulled the fork out minus the food making both her and Natalie laugh as I sighed. They could tease me all the wanted, I still wanted to have sex with them. A part of me actually liked the teasing if I’m being honest. Natalie grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the railing handing me the third fork as she took the cotton candy putting it down on the bench close to us.

In minutes the two adult women and the smaller me were all eating the Frito pie together. I was finishing up my part of it when Natalie reached out with a finger and wiped something off of the side of my face. “You got a little chili on your cheek.” She smiled then ruffled my hair as Danielle went to throw away the empty container and the rest of the cotton candy. I actually saw her give the cotton candy to some little kid that ran off with it. As she was doing that Natalie grabbed my arm and pulled me to one of the telescopes, “Here let me show you what we’re doing on Wednesday!” I looked into the telescope as she stood behind me her hands on my shoulders, “turn to the left, further, see it on the far shore...” I saw what she meant right away. There was a boat with people on it that was moving very fast, behind the boat was a rope that lead to two people up in the sky with a parachute above them so that they could parasail. She leaned in closer so that her face was right by mine as she squeezed my shoulders, “Well want to try it?”

Watching as they floated far above the river I had to admit that it looked like a lot of fun. “Sure, um by myself?” It looked like two people were up in the sky at the moment.

Natalie squeezed his shoulders, “Well I was thinking that you could go up with me, I don’t think we’re going to convince Danielle to get up there.”

Danielle coming back over after getting a soda said, “Up where?”

I took my eyes off the telescope turning around with Natalie as she grabbed the soda taking a swig before putting the cap back on, “On the parasail up above the lake.”

Danielle gestured to me with the coke which I took taking my own sip a part of my mind figuring that drinking from the same soda bottle as my sister and her girlfriend was almost like kissing them right? “Fuck no I am not going up there you know how I am with heights Nat.”

Natalie taking the soda from me said, “Well what if Chris goes up with you?”

I was not sure at all what passed between my sister and Danielle in that moment but when Danielle said, “Maybe, that might be interesting.” For some reason I felt my face flush and my penis start to grow as she winked at me. I wasn’t imagining things was I? “Holding tightly onto a stud can be quite relaxing.”

I felt the flush come even more as Natalie suddenly leaned over and tickled one of my ribs making me jump and giggle, “How about it Christopher gonna be a stud for Danni and let her grip you tightly while you’re up in the sky?” I could only manage a small nod as that little bit of growth had suddenly accelerated. I took a bigger swig of the coke trying to distract myself from the thoughts that were suddenly swimming in my head. Danielle would be next to me, holding on to me, just like Natalie would be… I was about to take another swig when Natalie grabbed the coke from me, “Whoa there little bro save some for the rest of us.”

In an effort to try and get my mind really off of the thoughts circulating I let out a burp and Danielle said, “Impressive, but crude.” I flushed again as she grabbed my hand, “Come on Chris one more thing, when I was getting the soda I saw something.” I thought she was going to pick on me again with floaties or something but instead she led both me and Natalie over to where a guy doing caricatures had set up. Within minutes we had him drawing one of the three of us all sitting together on the edge of a pier. Of course as he handed it to us Danielle giggled, “Look at those ear’s they’re as big as dumbos!”

I groaned as she pointed out my ears even grabbing one of my real ones and twitching it making me flush as I tried to get away. Then I pushed my hair back over my ears it was one of the reasons why I kept my hair long, I hated how big my ears were compared to my small skinny face. My mom always said: you’ll grow into them. Well I was wondering when now. Just like I was wondering about hair between my legs and on my pits or even somewhere on my stomach or my legs. All my friends had it and I had none.

Natalie just put her arm around my shoulders pulling me with her away from Danielle who still held the drawing laughing. “Don’t listen to her little bro, your ears are beautiful.”

Danielle caught up ruffling my hair, “They are… you know what they say about a boy with big ears.”

I felt my entire face go red as I knew what she was implying, but also that it was far from the truth. I knew from PE and staying over at Thomas’s a few times that I was below what other boys were, even when not erect almost all the boys were bigger than me and I doubted that they were as skinny when hard too. No other than my ears I was much smaller than all the other boys. Natalie seeing my flush said, “Oh he does! He knows Danni!”

The two young women both giggled then pulling my hands making me almost stumble as they led me back off of the pier. As we stated back for the house I said, “Are you done making fun of me?”

Natalie and Danielle both laughed and my sister kissed my cheek, “We are for now. You love us Chris, you know you do.” I Just gave a little sigh while continuing to walk. The truth was I would put up with any abuse they wanted to throw my way if it meant I got to keep hanging out with them. I mean honestly my sister and her girlfriend were probably a thousand times hotter than any girl in my middle school, and the teachers too. More than one of my friends had commented on them, and I knew that more than one had jerked off to them. So I’d suffer though their teasing if it meant I got to be close to them.

Back at the house as we walked up the front porch I said, “So now what?” It was only two in the afternoon and I really had no idea what we were going to do for the rest of the day, though I had a feeling that my sister and Danielle were probably ready to be just the two of them. They were probably about to tell me to take off or go play a game or something. Although me trying to picture Natalie telling me that I was annoying her was really hard to do. She had always let me cling to her back when we both used to be at dad’s on the weekends.

Danielle rested her hands on my shoulders as she pushed me into the house, “Well I was thinking that this lovely house comes with a hot tub and,” she whispered in my ear, “I was hoping that you’d let your sister and I have some time alone in said tub? Then after we’ll play some games or watch a movie together sound good?”

I replied back, “Sure, I could go play a game or something I brought my Switch and my phone.”

Danielle kissed my cheek as she walked past me into the house saying, “Thanks Chris, Natalie’s wrong about you. Turns out you are the best little brother a girl could ever ask for.”

I flushed at the compliment and Natalie on the stairs said, “Don’t listen to her Chris. I often tell her just how incredible you are.”

I said, “I love you too Nat.” She blew me a kiss then continued up the stairs. I followed behind Danielle once again admiring the view that she gave with the tight shorts she wore. In my bedroom I could hear them talking in the other room as I lay down on my bed and grabbed my cellphone. The problem was I couldn’t really concentrate on my games even as I tried to. I really wanted to play a game and forget about things, but when I heard my sister and Danielle heading down the stairs the thought of seeing them making out in the hot tub made me start to grow in my shorts. I could have pulled up some pictures of them, but wouldn’t be hotter to see them actually in the tub? My twelve-year-old mind was filled with the thoughts that wouldn’t leave it now.

I grabbed my phone figuring that maybe I could even get some pictures of them if I was lucky. The hot tub was actually located out on the back patio. I had seen it yesterday when we arrived, it was just past the part of the patio where the BBQ grill was and a large table with chairs. The entire back patio was done in bricks with the hot tub sitting on the edge of it with an overhang covering it from the sun. I knew better than to just walk out onto the back patio, that would be a mistake my sister and Danielle would see me right away.

The back of the cabin though came up to the woods that surrounded the entire lake area. There was a fence of metal that was just beyond the property of the cabin, so what I had to do was circle around from the front of the cabin walk up a pathway between our cabin and the neighbors to get into the woods that were behind all the cabins that ran along the lake front beach. The woods were a little thicker than I anticipated but that was actually a good thing as it probably meant that I wouldn’t get caught by my sister or Danielle. I came back around to where our cabin was going down on my knees close to the ground to take a look at the back of the cabin. I could see them, though they were almost too far away in the distance.

Both Natalie and Danielle were sitting on the hot tub with beers in their hands, the water bubbling around them as they relaxed. I couldn’t really see anything going on other than them sitting in the tub together until Danielle moved over closer to Natalie. When the two of them started kissing I saw a bikini top land on the side of the tub. Inside my shorts I could feel my erection growing suddenly as I lay on the ground between two trees watching. Danielle said something that made Natalie giggle then she stood up facing right at my spot for a second as Natalie scooted to the other side of the tub.

For one brief moment before Danielle leaned over to kiss Natalie on the lips I saw my sister’s girlfriends breasts in all of their glory. Despite how much larger than Natalie’s they were still just as firm as I had imagined without any sagging at all. Without the top though the large melon sized breasts didn’t press to each other, there was more space in the middle of her chest between them. Though they were topped by two very beautiful light brown nipples. Just as fast as I saw them and cursed myself for not pulling my phone out they were gone. Danielle’s lips met Natalie’s in a kiss and I groaned.

I was just about to sit up to maybe touch myself when a small voice said, “Whatcha doin’?”

My heart thumping in my chest I turned to see someone else crouching down close to me. For a second as I take him in I think that its a girl. I suppose that it could have been a girl, but within a few minutes I would know my second assumption was right. The boy was wearing a large pair of swim trunks and a tee-shirt with Pikachu on the front of it. His dirty blonde hair went down to his shoulders and around his neck he wore a large pair of binoculars. His eyes were a deep dark green that were a little too large for his small straight face. He was roughly the same height as me though if I had to guess he was younger than me just based on how he was acting “Nothing.”

The kid said, “I think you’re spying on the two pretty girls kissing.”

I grunted, “What would you know.”

The kid put the binoculars up to his eyes then said, “Yup they’re still kissing...” He stood there with his jaw open and I turned to look away from him back at the hot tub. Danielle had grabbed my sister pulling her to the other side of the tub the tow of them kissing a second bikini top and a bikini bottom both hanging off of the side of the tub. “Wow...”

I pulled the other kid down next to me as I said, “They’re going to see you.”

In the same whisper as me he said, “I’ve never seen two girls kiss like that before. They don’t have their bathing suits on either.”

I grunted feeling my penis throb at the thought that I might see more than just breasts if this kid would shut up and let me look, “Shh I’m watching.”

He whispered, “I’m Trent by the way.”

“Chris, shh!”

The other boy said, “If you want we can try sharing.” He indicated the binoculars. I had to lean my head in right by his for us to both look through one eye hole a piece, it was a horrible way to try and look through binoculars and I had a feeling that I was going to get a headache as my head pressed to Trent’s while we looked. The biggest problem was that Trent kept moving as my sister and Danielle started really kissing one another. The water from the hot tub sadly hid all of their assets up until the moment that something happened and the two of them just rested in the water pressed to one another.

Then about a minute after that my sister stood up to reach for the towels that they had brought out giving both Trent and I a perfect view of her entire backside for a moment. I had seen my sister in many tight clothes over the last few years, but seeing her without any was far more amazing. How her tight bottom looked with that perfect curve to it. The little indents just above the start of it, how long and slender her legs were. Then she bent over to get the towels and I got my first ever look for just a brief second of an adult woman’s pussy. The lips were closed with her legs not open, but my sister had a really nice thigh gap that showed off the lips perfectly when she bent over. They were plump, each one meaty and well defined with just the perfect curve meeting together at the center to form the cleft between them. When she handed Danielle her towel a second later standing up I once again got to see Danielle's large breasts. Trent next to me grunted, “Oh wow!”

Then the two of them wrapped in towels started for the house. There was a moment as they started to go in that Danielle paused turning to look at the forested area where Trent and I were laying. Through the binoculars we saw her wink then walk into the cabin. Trent dropped the binoculars as he said, “oh man… I’m so stiff I’ve never seen real tits before...”

I swallowed my heart hammering as I sat up slowly. My penis was aching with desire as I said, “Yeah…” As I said that my phone buzzed with a text message. I fished it from my pocket and saw that it was message from a number I didn’t know. Naughty Chris. My penis twitched and my heart thumped for a different reason other than being turned on. I was deathly afraid that Danielle and Natalie were going to throttle me for spying on them. “I think I’d better stay away from the cabin for a little bit...”

Trent sitting next to me said, “W-wait you know those girls? I thought… well…” The boy flushed and I looked at him then flushed too.

“W-were you spying on girls?” It occurred to me then why Trent had those binoculars.

Trent gave a small, “Well….” I smiled, he smiled back then he said, “Come on let me show you something.” He grabbed my hand and I was helpless to not follow him. We went through the woods as he said, “I bet she’s still out there, she’s been out all day.” We had to go through a thicker bit of the woods before we came upon another cabin. This was a sight different than I had expected, laying on a pool chair with a small table next to it with a drink was a girl. I could tell right away that she was a teenager, not an adult, though I could have been wrong. The girl had dark chestnut colored hair, she wore a bikini that was tight over her breasts which were just a little smaller than my sisters probably the size of lemons halves. She had very long slender legs, and hardly any hip definition, her skin was a light tanned color from the sun.

As we watched for a few seconds she twisted over to lay on her stomach after taking a drink from the cup next to her. Her face was slender, though I couldn’t see her eye color with the large sunglasses she wore. Her nose was a small button with full lips and a small pointed chin just below it. She wasn’t quite as stunning as Natalie or Danielle, but she was still very beautiful as well. When she twisted to lay on her stomach my eyes feasted on her perfectly round bottom with how tightly the bikini stretched over it. My penis twitched again with my aching desire to touch it once more. “Damn.”

Trent softly whispered, “That’s Melody my step-sister, she’s fourteen and really stuck up, but she’s hot...”

I agreed, “Yeah she is. What is she a bitch to you?” Trent nodded, “My sister’s never mean to me.”

Trent said, “I’ve only known her for around a year or so now, our parents got married when her dad knocked my mom up.”

“That sucks.”

Trent sighed, “Yeah, she caught me you know… um well.. in the bathroom… last week...” He shrugged then said, “Now she calls me little perv all the time even at the dinner table when my mom’s not listening. She’s so hot though… not as hot as the two girls we were watching…. Oh how do you know them?”

With a flush of my cheeks I softly said, “Its my sister and her girlfriend.”

“Oh wow… Hey I got one more...” He took my hand again leading me through the forest till we came to another cabin. There were two kids that were definitely younger than both Trent and I, they were running around, but clearly they were not what Trent was bringing me here for. Sitting on the patio in a lawn chair was a woman probably somewhere in her late twenties. She wore a tight bikini that showed off her breasts which were slightly bigger than my sisters, but nowhere near as big as Danielle’s. Her stomach was slightly swollen, reminding me of my own mom’s from when she was carrying Lucy, a clear baby bump. When she stood up and rested her hand on it Trent next to me shifted his trunks then said, “That’s Kyle and Beth’s mom, Trudy. They come up here every summer, just like my mom and I do, and now I guess my step-dad and Melody. Oh!” As he said that from the doorway another woman emerged, she was dressed in a bikini as well, and looked to be around the same age as Trudy. Her hair was cut short in an almost boyish cut. She was more slender than my sister even, with a firm trim body. “That’s their other mom Amanda.”

I looked a Trent, “Do you do this a lot?”

Trent shrugged, “I only started uh six months ago when I started getting stiffies all the time from looking at girls. There’s this really cool site on the internet called: BabeCams that my friend Kevin showed me that he learned about from his big brother whose fifteen… its girls live on Cam showing off things…” he shrugged then said, “I’m going to be in sixth grade in the fall… what about you?”

“Seventh. I’ve heard of that site.” I already liked Trent, he seemed really cool and honestly reminded me of myself a little. More than that I realized that I thought he was cute, and wondered if my sister and Danielle would too. Maybe two cute boys could team up together and convince two older young women that they wanted to teach us about sex. I got an idea then, “What are you doing tonight?”

“Nothing, probably playing games, trying to stay out of Melody’s sight, hoping that my new baby brother isn’t crying all night like last night...”

I rested my hand on his arm, “You think your mom would let you stay over? My room is right next to my sisters and I’m pretty sure they’re going to make love again tonight too… we could listen it sounds amazing.”

Trent flushed, “Oh that sounds so cool! Lets go ask my mom!” He took off back towards the path in the woods that led out and I followed. Sure he was a year younger than me and already as tall as me, but I knew Trent and I had a lot of things in common, well first off we both thought the same type of girls were hot so there was that. Then he was interested in sex stuff like I was and that was a plus as well. As we walked back towards his house he asked me about video games and it turned out we liked playing the same games as well. My summer was getting pretty interesting. Maybe if we worked together we could get Natalie and Danielle to do more than tease me…


	4. Chapter 4

Four

I went with Trent back over to his cabin when we got out of the woods, as we walked I texted my dad asking if Trent could stay over for the evening which he responded back with a yes and that he was glad I was making some friends. As we walked back towards his cabin we talked a little, “so where do you live you know when you’re not here?”

Trent said, “About an hour away, my mom and Dave just bought a house in Greens Meadow. When the baby came they wanted a bigger house. I had to move schools and everything it sucks.”

I said, “That does suck, I live out in West Village with my mom, step-dad and little sister. I’m just staying here with my dad and step-mom for the summer.”

Trent looked at me, “Your family sounds as strange as my own. So is your older sister a step-sister like Melody?”

I shook my head, “Nope she’s a half sister, its complicated, but basically my dad never married my mom, then he remarried Natalie’s mom when I was four.”

“Oh that is kinda fucking strange.” I could only agree as we walked into his cabin. It was arranged much like our own, with an open floor plan, clearly these cabins had all been designed by one builder. An older woman somewhere in her forties if I had to guess was sitting on the couch in the living room area feeding a baby from a bottle, “Mom, this is Chris we met outside, he was wondering if I could stay over tonight and play games?”

Trent’s mom looked at me for a moment as if she was trying to figure out who I was. When she saw that I was apparently the same age as Trent she just waved her hand, “Sure thing sweetie, just don’t bother Chris’s parents. Which cabin is that you’re going to?”

I said, “We’re right next door actually, got here yesterday.”

Trent’s mom smiled, “Well that’s lovely you boys go on and play now… and Trent don’t forget your toothbrush!” She said as Trent pulled me back towards the stairs. We ran up the stairs to his bedroom where he started to put a pair of clothes into a small gym bag. I looked around the room, it looked much like the one I was staying in. I knew that my dad had rented out the cabin we were in, but now looking at this one I figured all of them were rental properties. Trent held up his Switch, “You have a Switch, Chris?” I gave a nod so he slipped his into his bag, “Cool maybe we can play same games.”

He ran over to the bathroom to get his toothbrush as he was walking out I got to actually hear his step-sister, “Move it little perv out of the bathroom.” I had stepped out into the hallway so I got to see her up close. For Fourteen she was tall, though up closer now I could see that her breasts weren’t quite as large as Natalie’s on her very slender figure. I noticed as well that she wore braces on her teeth that were a multitude of colors. When she saw me she stopped for a second eyeing me up and down once, seeing that I was about the same height as Trent then walking past him into the bathroom slamming the door shut. “You didn’t put the seat down Perv!” She called out from inside the bathroom.

Trent said, “See what I mean?” I just gave a nod, a shame that such a hot body came with such a dull attitude. We headed back downstairs then out of the cabin with Trent telling his mom he’d see her tomorrow. I had no idea what to expect at my cabin I was worried I was in trouble still honestly. Danielle’s text still weighed on me with her calling me naughty. I really hoped having Trent there to be a buffer would help get me out of trouble with Natalie and Danielle both. I had no idea what my big sister would think about me spying on her doing sex things with Danielle, though they had been doing it sort of publicly.

As we walked into the house Danielle was coming out of the kitchen holding a plate with what looked like a quesadilla on it. She had on a really long tee-shirt that stopped at about the middle of her thighs, you could just make out the bottom of a pair of shorts as well. When she saw me she smiled, then she saw Trent and said, “Well hello there.” Trent for his part flushed going red looking down. Even in a loose tee-shirt Danielle’s breasts were nearly impossible to miss, and her figure of a mature young woman was one that boys with healthy sexual appetites would crave. Especially boys like us who were just starting to realize how attractive girls were.

Trent managed a, “Hi.” After a few seconds of protracted silence from both of us.

I said, “This is Trent he’s staying next door with his family. We’re going to go play some games.”

Danielle smiled, “Well have fun.” She started for the backyard holding the plate, “Nat and I are relaxing in the back if you need something.” As I led Trent up the stairs I did have to follow Danielle’s figure with my eyes for a moment before she stepped back outside with my eyes. Trent, I noticed was looking as well. For young eyes like ours something as magnificent as Danielle’s firm large ass was a rarity. I shook my head to clear it then went up the sitars with Trent to show him my room. We actually had the same room on the floor plan.

As we walked in Trent said, “I’m actually next to the room with the baby, its so annoying when he wakes up. Of course Melody got the other room because that’s how it works, she always gets the better options.”

We exchanged friend Id’s on the Switch system then we sat down and started playing some Fortnite both against one another and together at some points. It was a lot of fun, I had thought that the only people I was going to get to hang with all summer were Natalie and Danielle. I loved both of them, but they were going to give me a severe case of needing to jerk off every day more than once if I didn’t have something else to do. When we got bored playing the game I asked Trent, “so if Melody wanted to you know.. have sex with you would you?”  
We had moved to lay on our backs on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I was throwing a ball up at the ceiling that Trent would catch then do the same so that I could catch it next. “I dunno, she’s such a bitch… could I tape her mouth shut?”

I shrugged, “Sure why not?” We both sort of giggled about that.

“What about you?”

“Melody? Only if you’re okay with it.”  
Trent shrugged back, “yeah I’d be fine, but I meant what about your sister or Danielle?”

“Oh yeah...” I flushed as I felt my penis stir, Melody was hardly worth a stirring. Not because she wasn’t good looking, but because even after a minute of interaction with her I could tell she was a bitch. Or at least that was the impression that you got about her. “I wouldn’t even have to tie them up or anything.”  
Trent looked at me then said, “Yeah they’re really hot, and when they were kissing...” he shifted on the bed I didn’t look to see, but I knew that Trent had gotten the same reaction as me.

“Have you ever seen the other two older ladies kissing in that third cabin?”

Trent nodded, “Yeah! We arrived two days ago and they were already here. I saw them down at the beach kissing and Amanda was rubbing Trudy’s stomach saying something to her while they were doing it. If not for their kids interrupting I think they were going to do more, but Kyle and Beth are boring they’re three and four.” He sighed, “its like a few weeks ago when I was spying on Melody and her friend who came to stay with her for the weekend. The two girls were about to take their tops off when they saw me and well that ruined it.”

I sat up not wanting to think too much about sex at the moment, “We should get something to eat, we could watch a movie if you want to?”

Trent shrugged sitting up as well, “Yeah sure.” I noticed that Trent did a quick re-arrange that I thankfully didn’t have to do, as I didn’t know what Melody’s friend looked like. Clearly though Trent liked looking at his step-sister even if she was a real bitch she did have a hot slender body. We went downstairs together, in the kitchen we made sandwiches talking about what video games we liked to play, learning that Trent had a computer that was a powerful as mine was cool. In the living room before I found a movie for us to watch we exchanged Discord and Snapchat contacts so that we could hook up back at our houses for online gaming. His subdivision was actually off of the same main freeway as mine, and he was going to the same Tarrin Oaks Junior High School in the fall when he entered sixth grade. It was just luck that our moms had both moved us to those two subdivisions, if not for my dad bringing me here this summer we wouldn’t have ever met. Trent and his mom had come up to these cabins every summer for the past five years just like my dad and Cherry did, though I never got to as my mom always planned other things for me and her in the summer. Till this year when she had finally let me stay with my dad for the visit to the cabin.

We settled on Ironman 3 to watch as it was starting my sister and Danielle came into the house. Natalie seeing us on the couch eating said, “oh Ironman 3.” She climbed over the couch to sit next to me grabbing one of my chips to eat. She looked over at Trent, “So this is Trent?”

“Trent this is Nat my sister.” I said as she tried to steal another chip while I pulled my plate away as far as possible, “Get your own chips!”

Natalie stuck her tongue out at me then said to Trent, “It’s nice to meet you.” Danielle came over then handing Natalie a soda before she sat down beside Trent. I noticed right away that Trent flushed as he looked at Danielle for a second. Natalie said, “So do you boys have anything amazing planned for tonight?”

I shrugged, “Um play video games?”

Danielle sitting next to Trent said, “So Trent, whose your favorite Avenger?”

Trent still a little flushed with how close she was sitting to him said, “Uh.. um probably Ironman.”

Natalie said, “Chris’s is of course Captain America.” I shrugged as if that wasn’t such a big deal.

Danielle said, “Nat’s is Black Widow, I’ve always been partial to Spiderman myself.” She turned looking at the screen, “Oh this is the one where Ironman meets the cute boy and is all gruff and depressed.” She put her arm around the back of the couch as she leaned back, “so Trent, how old are you?”

I groaned, “Do you have to give him the third degree?”

Danielle stuck her tongue out at me as Natalie said, “We’re just trying to get to know your new friend, what’s wrong with that?”

I sighed and Trent said, “I’m eleven,” He looked up at Danielle, “I’m going to be in the sixth grade in the fall.”

Danielle said, “That’s awesome, sixth grade was the first time I kissed a girl.” When she said that Trent flushed and I started to get a boner at the thought of seeing Danielle kiss a girl. Though it was hard to imagine what Danielle had looked like in sixth grade when she had been eleven or twelve. I mean I doubted that she had breasts as big as the ones that she had now back then. Still it was hot to imagine a hot girl kissing another hot girl. “Maybe you’ll get to kiss a girl in the sixth grade too?”

Natalie said, “Danni, really?”

Danielle touched Trent’s shoulder as she said, “Oh right sorry, maybe you’ll get to kiss a boy if that’s what you like, or a radiator if you like that.”

Trent giggled, “Radiator?”

“Whatever. Boys have strange kinks sometimes.”

Natalie groaned, “Danni, please stop making the boy uncomfortable.” I could tell that Trent had a boner with how he shifted, it was exactly how I had moved on the couch as well so that I wouldn’t be ‘sporting wood’ even though I was in shorts and it would probably be hidden. A sort of silence settled on the room as we watched the rest of the movie. When the credits were rolling Natalie said, “Go get your switch we’ll play some Mario Kart if you boys are up to it?”

I shrugged and ran off up to my room to get the switch hoping that Danielle and Natalie weren’t too curious about Trent that they started asking him a lot of personal questions he was my friend not theirs. I had brought my extra controllers, so I grabbed them and the Switch dock which I carried downstairs. Natalie helped me when I was about halfway down carrying the dock which she hooked up to the television quickly. Within minutes the four of us had our Karts and our own corners of the large screen. Danielle was far better than all of us at the game which I had known, when she had won the third race Trent said, “You’re really good um Danielle.” It took him a moment to get the name right.

Danielle smiled with a chuckle, “Either that or all three of you are really bad.”

Natalie grunted looking at her suspiciously, “Or you’re cheating.”

“I don’t cheat.”  
I said, “Yeah she does, she looks at the other screens to see where we all are!”

“You little..!” It was about then that Danielle pounced on me tickling every inch of my stomach as I tried to escape from her. Trent being the new friend that he was at first watched amused then he got in there trying to help me escape which I tried to warn him was a mistake, but it was too late. Natalie came from behind grabbing Trent and dropping him onto the floor next to me on his back like I was with Danielle over me. Natalie started tickling Trent as well, the boys giggles were higher than mine as my voice was a little more raspy. Pretty soon when we were both out of breath my sister and Danielle stopped tickling us. They sat on top of both of us on the living room floor as we tried to recover from the tickles. Having Danielle’s body sort of on top of mine was giving me a really good view of her breasts and I really hoped the boner I started sprouting wasn’t obvious to her.

Danielle as the two of them moved to sit on the couch while Trent and I both started to sit up on the floor said, “See I’m telling you it would be perfect.”

This seemed like she was bringing up a different conversation, “And like I said I need some more time to think about it. Come on boys one more game then I’m going to bed.” We played another round of Mario Kart, this time Natalie won which annoyed Danielle. Once the game was done Natalie hugged me, then kissed the top of my head as she said, “’Night little bro, and Trent don’t be a stranger Chris doesn’t have lots of friends.”  
Danielle kissed the top of my head too then she hugged Trent pushing his face right to her bosom making the boy flush before she said, “Yes please Trent don’t be a stranger cute boys should stick together.” Then she winked at both of us before following my sister upstairs.

As we sat on the couch alone I pulled at my shorts and Trent said, “I think my penis has been hard for two hours...” I started giggling then which made him start to giggle too. The two of us probably looked strange just sitting on the couch giggling about our boners. It was kind of fun to have someone that had the same feelings as me and wasn’t shy about talking about it. The other guys at my school all pretend like they didn’t get boners most of the time. When our giggles passed I looked at Trent who looked at me and we both started giggling again with flushed cheeks.

After the second giggle passed I said, “You want to go upstairs and hear something amazing? They should be starting about when we get in our pajamas.” Trent gave a small nod so we headed upstairs. I went to use the bathroom to change letting him change in my bedroom. I came into the bedroom to find Trent dressed in one of those Pikahcu onesies it was all yellow with a hood on it that looked like Pikachu’s head. He pulled it in over his dirty blonde hair as I walked into the room. For some reason the thought that it made him look both cute and younger than his real age passed in my head. I wore my slightly older Minecraft green pajama bottoms without a shirt.

By now my penis had calmed down and though I couldn’t really tell I had a feeling that Trent’s had as well. We sat down on my bed both with our Switch systems in hand racing one another over a local connection until about ten thirty when I heard a sound. I turned my switch off quickly grabbing a pillow moving over to the wall as I sat down on the pillow I said, “Come here...”

Trent moved over to where I was taking a pillow as well. We sat down against the wall that separated my sister’s bedroom. The first sound you heard was Natalie, “mmm lower Danni…” Her moan made my penis start to stiffen. For the first time in my life I saw another boys tent when it appeared in Trent’s onesie. Apparently Trent like me didn’t wear underwear in his pajamas. My eyes rested on his tent as his rested on mine, they were roughly about the same size pressing at our pajamas as my sister said, “Ohhh fuck Danni harder...”  
Trent whispered, “What’s she doing to her?”

I whispered back, “Something with her fingers… up in her pussy… like this..” I used two fingers like how I’d seen in that one video I had stumbled upon a month back. Trent’s eyes widened and the boy rubbed at his little tent. I slipped a hand in my pajama pants to touch my own penis rubbing it. Then when my sister moaned loudly I said, “I won’t look if you won’t look.” Trent’s eyes met mine for a moment then he gave a small nod as I pulled my pajama pants down just as my sister moaned louder.

At the same time that my nearly four thin inches popped out with my pajama pants at my knees Trent undid the zipper on his Pikachu onesie and his little boner made an appearance as well. We both broke the rule immediately looking at each other’s little dick as our hands circled around them. Trent’s was cut unlike mine, the little mushroom head already fully exposed with a pretty nice sized pee-hole. Trent softly said, “You’ve got your foreskin?” I gave a small nod as he studied how I pulled the foreskin back, “That’s pretty cool.” Just then my sister moaned louder making the two of us forgot all about the difference in our erections. I did notice as Trent stroked his that we were roughly the same size.

I started stroking mine as well, my sisters moans were getting louder and more demanding as the two of us started stroking faster. I watched how Trent stroked his little dick so much like I did my own, paying with a whole fist sometimes other times just using a few fingers. I was getting closer now as my sister on the other side of the wall begged Danielle to do something to her. Trent next to me sat up slightly so his head wasn’t against the wall as he stroked faster pushing his little penis up through his fist. I could feel it happening as I groaned resting against the wall pressing my penis up through my fingers my small mostly clear load shooting out to land on my stomach.

A few second later Trent said, “Oh… its going to...” He stroked faster just as my sister moaned loudly, Trent arched up from where he was sitting. I saw a little white droplet appear on the head of his penis then roll down the side. Just as that happened Trent fell back against the wall hitting his head hard grabbing it with a hand, “oh fuck that hurt.” He grunted with the pain and a giggle escaped me that I quickly covered with my hand because these walls were super thin.

We were both catching our breaths laying against the wall, our erections were still out neither of us wanting to put our clothes back on yet when the door to my roomed opened. Dressed in a long tee-shirt and maybe panties though I couldn’t see them was Danielle. She stood there only a few feet away from where we rested against the wall. Both of us caught her looking our faces flushed as we tried to quickly hide our erections. Danielle snickered, “Well… well looks like we’ve got two horny little boys in this house…” Then she yelled down the hall way, “Natalie you’d better come see what your brother’s been doing...”

I went red in the face as did Trent zipping his pikachu onesie up quickly as I pulled my pajama pants all the way up. Natalie appeared in the doorway her hair slightly messy wearing just a tee-shirt as well. “Danni… what happened to Ch-” We hadn;’t moved from our spots, even though our boners had disappeared from how nervous we were. After all we were both pretty sure we were in trouble. It was still pretty obvious what we had been doing. “Oh… Danni let the boys have their fun, they’re just exploring one another.”  
Danielle pointed at the wall we still rested against, “No they were jerking off to me eating you out.” Yeah that did it. I tried to not let it happen, but my penis began to stiffen again as my face flushed red.

A look passed between Danielle and my sister then Natalie stepped into my bedroom looking at me and Trent both. “Is that so?” She moved sitting on the edge of my bed looking at the wall then at me, “And this afternoon it was the two of you spying on us too huh? Like Danni suspected?”

I looked at Trent then stammered, “Um-uh we di-didn’t mean to… it… I… umm...”

Danielle moved further into the room resting a hand on Natalie's shoulder, “Sweetie I think you broke your little brother… he thinks you’re mad at him.”

Natalie surprised me then by moving so that she was sitting on the floor on her knees in front of both of us. Her shirt went to about the middle of her thighs with her sitting like that, so I couldn’t tell if she wore shorts or not. Natalie softly said, “Well that’s stupid I’m not mad at you Christopher. I guess my little brother is growing up huh?” She patted my cheek then she looked down at my stomach, my eyes looked down as well as she put a finger on the spot where my clear cum had yet to dry. She touched it, then she licked the finger, “You really are growing up.”

I sat there with my mouth open wide as Natalie stood up and Danielle said, “Well what do you think now?”

Natalie’s eyes looked down at me then she said, “I think you were right.” She licked her finger again, “My little brother is old enough now, and becoming a man...”

A smile appeared on Danielle’s face as my sister sat back down on the edge of my bed. My eyes traveled up her long thighs till they rested at the middle. Her legs were only slightly parted showing off just a sliver of light mint green panties. Trent’s eyes were there as well as Danielle moved to stand beside the bed looking down at the two of us. “I told you he was interested. You know Chris,” she looked right at me, “Its really easy to feel a boys boner when he gets one and you hug him just right.” My entire face was red as I tried to grasp what was going on, my young mind really couldn’t get around what was happening.

Trent next to me said, “A-are we in trouble?”

Danielle sat on the bed next to Natalie, crossing her legs as she leaned over slightly, “Well Trent that all depends on one thing… are you a tattle tale?”

Trent looking confused said, “Huh?”

Danielle smiled as she leaned over the bed to look at him, “Are you the type of boy who would go bragging to all of his friends that he had sex at eleven before he even started sixth grade with two women in their early twenties?”

I felt my penis surge again into full erect status the thought that both Danielle and my sister wanted to have sex with us was all that my young adolescent mind could think about. My heart was pounding faster in my chest as Trent said, “I-I’d never tell a-anyone...”

I agreed, “Y-yeah...”

Danielle said, “Well Nat what do you think?”

My sister’s eyes rested for a brief moment on my pajama pants then her eyes met mine, there was a spark in them that I had never seen. “I think I know two middle school boys who need some education in how to treat a woman… before they enter seventh and sixth grade.” Right then my head began to spin and next to me I could tell that Trent was having the same issue. His entire mind was about to explode with the possibilities of what we were going to go through. “Well what do you boys think?” I tried to speak, so did Trent, but we couldn’t form words. Finally my sister slipped off of the bed, she rested a hand on both of our cheeks and smiled, “Oh I see they’re too nervous to say yes.” She pinched my cheek then said, “Well, I’ll take your little nods and those little stiffies as confirmation that you want to learn.”  
I managed as she stood up to stammer, “I-I T-thought you were l-lesbians?”

A look passed between Natalie and Danielle then Danielle leaned over resting a hand on the little bulge between my legs giving it one good squeeze, “Sweetie we’re admirers of little boys and we’re bisexual not lesbians, but only when it comes to really cute and horny boys like yourself.”  
I felt my head spin as I tried to get around what Danielle was saying, how nice it had felt for the brief second when Danni had squeezed my erection as well. My thoughts were exploding into a thousand different directions as I knew next to me Trent was having the same thought. Finally and softly Trent said, “Jonah Kerth told me at the end of last summer that he wasn’t a virgin anymore, but he wouldn’t tell me anything else so I didn’t believe him...”  
A look passed between my sister and Natalie. Danielle smirked, “ah Jonah was such a cute little puppy… he’s what in eighth grade this year? A shame his family had to go out of the country for the summer instead of coming here.”

Natalie said, “nah, he’s not as interesting. You weren’t even interested in girls last year Trent.” Trent flushed, “but Danni and I had our eyes on you...” She winked at him as Trent flushed looking away from my sister.

I was still trying to work my mind around all of this as I said, “Y-you’ve had sex with other b-boys around my age?”

Natalie smiled, “Sure, ever since I was sixteen and started babysitting its actually how Danni and I met… we both.. well that’s a story for another time.”  
Danni disagreed, “No way Nat tell your little bro everything.”

Natalie shrugged, “Well we both babysat the same boy during my senior year of high school, only Danni did it when he was at his mom’s house and I did it when he was at his dads. He was what? Ten?” Danni nodded, “but he’d been looking at porn since he was nine. His dad was really bad about hiding things. Anyway Danni took his virginity and I slept with him a few weeks after. He was so good that I asked him about how he learned, and he told me after I promised to not tell anyone that would get Danni into trouble. Of course that would have gotten me into trouble as well. So Danni and I met, fell in love and started educating at this here lake house every summer...”

I stammered, “E-every summer?”

Danielle ruffled my hair, “Yup every summer. We kept waiting for your mom to agree to let you come stay kept hoping every year that you’d get interested in girls...then a few months ago we noticed some changes in little Chris and knew you’d be ready this summer if we got you up here and we did.”

I softly said, “Y-you’ve been d-doing stuff on purpose?”

They both laughed as Danielle said, “We sure have, you think Natalie had to wear that little half top when she put that aloe on you? Or that she had to bend over as much as she did to put it on? You know how many times she’s seen your little pup tent these past two days?” My entire face went red as I thought I had been hiding my erection really well. “Then today on the pier, there were two times where we both almost gave in and kissed you…” She leaned down then and kissed my nose, “You were our ultimate goal little Christopher… Natalie's wanted to fuck you since you were ten.”

“Danielle don’t overload him.” I was already overloaded, my little penis twitched in my pajama pants and next to me Trent had rested his hand on his erection not to hide it but to try and clam it down. The boy was as horny as me even though he was a year younger. Natalie leaned down next to Trent, “You okay there Trent?”

Trent softly said, “Y-yeah uh w-what about me?”

Natalie stroked his cheek with a finger, “Oh sweetie we’re going to give you the best summer you’ve ever had, just like we’re going to give Chris the best one of his life too. Best of all you both live pretty close to one another so I was thinking we could have some fun during the school year too since I’m staying at Chris’s house.”

Trent breathed in deeply then said, “So Jonah really wasn’t lying about loosing his virginity?”

Natalie said, “Nope, him and..what was the other boys name Danni?”

“Reese Lancert. He’s not around this summer either, he was pretty disappointed that he wasn’t coming back, but he’s got a girlfriend to keep him company.” She moved to sit down next to me leaning against the wall, then Natalie did the same sitting next to Trent. “Now boys this is how this is going to work. We know that you’re both horny, that those little sticks want to get in pussy really badly.” I flushed and could tell that Trent did too as he shifted to rest a hand on his boner.

My sister actually lifted it up off of it, “Don’t cover it sweetie we like seeing little pup tents.”

Danielle said, “Yes we do, and these two are absolutely adorable. So as I was saying, you both want to stick your little dicks somewhere warm, all boys do. Its nature calling to you after all the moment you start to enter puberty. So eventually Nat and I are going to let you sink your little dicks somewhere nice and warm, but! And this is a big but! There are rules.”

I said, “R-rules?” Why did adults always have rules?

Natalie spoke, “Yup, some big ones, first off you cannot ever tell anyone that you slept with Danni and I. We don’t care if you tell other boys you’ve had sex, but you can’t tell them who you had sex with. Especially not you Chris, because dad, your mom, my mom none of them would be very happy that I had sex with you… being your sister and all.”

Danielle agreed, “Yes but not only that, we’re also adults and you’re both preteen boys so that’s another reason. The second is that you’re going to listen to us, this is going to be the agonizing part, we’re not going to rush you through sex. For example we’re not going to take your virginity right away. We’ve got another eight days or so here and we want to have a lot of fun during it. We’re going to show you both things that you’re going to love seeing and learning about, but we’re not going to just take you right here right now on Chris’s bed.”

Trent and I looked at one another then Trent said, “W-why not? We won’t tell..”

Natalie put her arm around his shoulders, “Well Trent its not a matter of telling or not telling. Its a matter of preparedness. Also Danni and I like to have fun with our boys. You want to reach the finish line as fast as possible, we like going slower building to the moment. Plus that way we get to educate you on how to pleasure a woman. Its not only about sticking your dick somewhere warm you know?”

I flushed as I said, “No sometimes its about sticking your fingers there...”

Danielle broke out I laughter, “Someone’s been watching PornHub I see.”

Natalie pinched my stomach making me jump. “I’m going to tell your mom to put a filter on your phone!”

I stammered, “B-but w-we’re going to have sex...”

Natalie shrugged, “so what, you think PornHub’s going to let you have sex? I bet that video you saw didn’t even show you how a girls body worked it just showed some guy putting his fingers in a hole while zoomed out showing his body more than hers...” I flushed but didn’t argue. Natalie chuckled, “Yup I knew it. You don’t need porn anymore anyway. You’ve got two very good looking young women who will be letting you touch every inch of their bodies over the next eight days. Which would you rather have?”

I flushed looking at my sister as Danielle put her arms around my shoulders, “Um y-you.”

Danielle kissed my cheek, “That’s right sweetie you’d rather have us.” Then Danielle and Natalie both stood up. “Now its bedtime for real.”

As they started for the door I said, “H-how are we supposed to sleep now?”

The two girl stopped turning to look back at us, Natalie whispered something to Danielle who smiled with a very evil look in her eyes. I almost gulped then Danielle said, “Well you do have a point, you’re probably super horny by now. Knowing how boys that are just starting puberty get with all those new feelings rushing through their bodies. Here.” she patted my bed, “Why don’t you boys come lay on your bed.”

We both climbed up onto the bed putting our pillows up on the bed as we sat on it. Natalie and Danielle both moved to the end of the bed looking at us as my sister said, “Go ahead we’re going to watch how you take care of your little boners.”  
I looked at Trent, he flushed as I did. They really expected us to take our pajamas off and stroked our dicks in front of them? Danielle smiled, “Do you boys need some encouragement? Come on take the little poles out for Danni and Nat, We want to see those delicious little sticks you’re hiding. We’ll help you get off if you show them to us.” When she licked her lips my penis twitched in my pajamas. Again Trent and looked at one another then I hooked my hands in my pajama pants and pulled them down to my knees.

At the same time Trent undid the zipper on his pikachu onesie pulling it open so that most of his chest and stomach was visible but the onesie was still on his shoulders. His little penis popped out of it with I noticed his little ball sack resting at the bottom of the zipper. I could clearly see his two little nuts inside of it. They were roughly the same size as my own. Our shafts were the same length, though as I said before he was cut and I was not.

Danielle from the end of the bed next to Natalie said, “Such adorable little boys… now go on stroke your little bits of meat for us.” I circled my hand around my penis not wanting to disappoint my sister or her girlfriend. I felt compelled to do as they wanted, hell I wanted to do what they wanted me to do. Stroking my penis felt really nice anyway and with two hot girls watching me it was even better.

Natalie studied us stroking them for a moment then said, “We did promise something to help you, but… you have to do something for us first. We want to see how naughty the two of you are willing to be.” What my sister said next almost made me want to stop, “We want you to stroke each other’s boners while we show you something very nice.” I gulped looking over at Trent. I had never ever thought about touching another boys boner. Trent moved his hand off of his erection as my eyes went to it. His penis looked as skinny as my own and honestly it didn’t seem all that bad in retrospect to touch another boys penis.

Trent softly said, “D-doesn’t that make us gay?”

Danielle laughed and squeezed one of Trent’s feet, “No it does not Trent. Though there’s nothing wrong with being Gay is there?”

“N-no I just… I never wanted to well… with another boy...”

I nodded but my sister actually had the reason for us to do it, “Well Danni and I want to see you do it. Touching another boys penis because a girl you like wants you to isn’t gay at all. If Jonah or Reese were here they’d tell you just how not gay it is.” Trent and I looked at one another, if other boys who weren’t gay were willing to touch one another for girls then we were too. Especially when it was these two girls. So I reached out with my hand that had been circled around my penis to put it around Trent’s. As I circled around his I felt his hand circle around mine.

It occurred to me then as Trent’s small hand began to stroke my penis that for the first time in my life I had someone else touching my erection and even though it was Trent it felt incredible. I am not going to lie his small hand circled around my nearly four inches stroking the length of it while my own hand circled around his did feel so much better than me doing it myself. At first we were both slightly clumsy with our movements getting used to touching someone else was a little bit of an adjustment.

Trent’s penis despite being similar in size did feel different. I could move the cut foreskin but it didn’t go up over the head like my own did. After Trent stroked me once I said, “Just push the skin up over the head slightly then back down like this.” I moved my hand back over for a second to show him and he watched fascinated. Both my sister and Danielle watched as well smiling at me educating Trent which made me flush. When Trent took back control he did a much better job rubbing my foreskin up over the small head then back down again.

After we stroked each other a few times my sister said, “We did promise you both something didn’t we?” I thought they were going to take their shirts off instead my sister and Danielle turned to face one another. “Keep stroking those little poles boys.” As she said that she leaned over to kiss Danni on the lips. Now I had seen my sister and Danielle kiss before, but never this close up and never with this much passion. They were watching us still from the corner of their eyes as their tongues played with one another in front of us. When my sister reached up to stroke one of Dannie’s breasts I started to rub Trent’s penis a little faster.

I was surprised to realize that his little dick was as firm and as warm as my own, it was also twitching with each stroke as it was clear Trent was getting close to orgasm just like me. When my sister moved to stand behind Danielle as she was taller I had no idea what the two of them were doing. Danielle stood there her head cocked to one side as my sister moved her hair out of the way and began to lick at Danielle’s neck. I grunted pushing up between Trent’s fingers as I said, “Faster.” Trent agreed with a nod. While kissing Danielle’s neck my sister was also rubbing at her large breasts through the shirt, with Danielle leaning back into her. When one of Natalie's hands slipped down Danielle’s front and lifted the shirt up enough to show off light red tiny silk panties I started rubbing Trent’s little pole even faster. Then Natalie’s hand slipped into the red panties while her lips continued to massage Danielle’s neck and her other hand squeezing one of her large breasts. A soft moan escaped Danielle’s lips as both women watched us laying on the bed. I was stroking Trent as fast as I could now with him doing the same to me. I was so close, I could feel that surge building that was the sign I was about to explode.

Then as I saw my sister’s hand start to move in the panties, Trent next to me said, “Oh...” The younger boy was giving off little moans. I was thrusting my hips to push my own pole up through his fist that surrounded it trying to finish off as Natalie was clearly touching Danni’s pussy now with her fingers in the panties. I could see movement in the panties, clearly a finger doing something which drove my mind crazy. My sister was touching her girlfriend in front of me while I stroked my new friend’s erection which felt as incredible as stroking my own honestly now. I couldn’t take it and apparently neither could Trent as he gasped pressing up through my fingers.

I felt his little pole surge and jerk in my hand, the feeling surprised me it was so similar to my own. I felt something wet trickle down onto my thumb, as I kept stroking him. At the same time I pushed up through Trent’s fist that surrounded my own penis that one little spurt I could manage shooting out landing on my lower stomach. Trent’s was just a little drop that had rolled down the head onto my finger, mine was one simple spurt of clear liquid on my stomach.

Natalie slipped her hand out of Danni’s panties then came over to where I lay as Trent moved his hand off of my boner. Danielle came around the other side grabbing my hand before I took it off of Trent’s penis. She held it looking at the little drop of white stuff that had landed on it then licked it. “You’re delicious Trent.” The boy’s cheeks went red as his little penis twitched.

My sister leaned over me, her tongue ran across the lower part of my stomach licking that one spurt I could manage. She softly stroked a hand up my chest as she leaned over to kiss my cheek, “I can’t wait to make that happen in my mouth little brother… what about you?” I felt my penis twitch at the thought. She saw it as well and smiled, “I thought so. I love you. Get some sleep.”

Danielle stood as well, “You as well Trent tomorrow we’ve got a busy day… lots of learning to do.” She kissed Trent’s cheek then they both walked from the room, after my sister pulled my pajama pants back up and Danielle pulled the zipper on Trent’s onesie up as well.

As we lay there on the bed Trent softly said, “I… I think your sister and Danielle just raped us...” we both started giggling then unable to help ourselves.

After a bit we slipped under the covers and lay there on our backs looking up at the ceiling. Softly I said, “Do you really think they did?”

Trent giggled, “Nope, we wanted it so it can’t be rape… but it felt like it was really naughty. Especially when they made us touch each other...”

I agreed with a nod, but softly I said, “T-that wasn’t so bad actually...”

Trent agreed, “Yeah… but it’ll be even better when they’re touching us...”

“I think they’re going to make us touch each other some more too…”

We were both silent for a moment then Trent said, “I’d be okay with that if you are… just you though, no other boys ever… and just because its with them… not when we’re alone...”

I said, “yeah… if its something Nat and Danni want to see I’d be okay with it, but not when its just the two of us by ourselves.” We turned looking at one another both flushing as I realized that Trent was having the same confusing feelings about me that I was having about him. I had a feeling we’d be breaking that rule. There was already a part of me that wanted to try kissing Trent. He was cute, my sister and Danielle weren’t wrong about that. If that was the case then they were right about me being cute as well I suppose. I finished my thought, “What do you think we’re going to do tomorrow?”

Trent said, “No idea. Maybe we should ask them about kissing… they look like they’re really good at it.” I couldn’t argue with that. Trent and I fell asleep shortly after that our thoughts filled with what had happened tonight and how the rest of the summer was going to go. At one point I had a dream where I was kissing my sister, and also another one where I was kissing Trent. I had never considered that I might like boys too, my mind had been flooded with new information from just one moment of sexual exploration. I had a feeling that was my sister and Danielle’s goal, they wanted to make me and Trent both explore our sexuality… I wondered how many other boys they had done this with besides the three they had mentioned…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this finds you well, please if you enjoyed this I'd love to know! I plan on having more chapters soon! this is all I've written so far!


	5. Chapter 5

I was blissfully still in that place between asleep and awake. Aware that another arm that wasn’t mine was draped across my chest, and a head was almost right by my own as I could hear someone breathing. I was too lost in how comfortable my sleep was to bother waking up though. I was half conscious, so I could feel my morning boner which felt really good to the point that I wanted to ignore the fact that I really did need to pee. The hot breath on the nape of my neck seemed to only add to the pleasure between my legs and the little butterflies dancing in my stomach. In my half conscious thoughts it was my sister’s hand across my chest though it felt far too small to be her hand.

I heard a voice in my half awake state, “Look at how cute they are!” Then I felt covers that I tried to grab at being tugged off of me as I groaned and moved my leg moving in such a way that my foot touched another foot that wasn’t mine. The person it belonged to groaned next to me and I suddenly remembered who I was in bed with. “Oh my… look at your brothers morning wood.” That voice was Danielle’s as I groaned opening my eyes. I was laying on my back on the bed, with Trent next to me. The other boy lay on his stomach his one arm across my chest, the hand resting right at my shoulder. His head was next to mine on my pillow as he tried to bury his head to keep the light out with a groan.

From where Danielle and Natalie stood at the end of the bed they could see that one of Trent’s legs rested in between both of mine. His thigh was less than an inch away from my erection which was straining in my boxer-briefs with my need for not sexual release but a bladder that was begging me to get to a toilet. From where they stood my sister and Danielle could also see how Trent’s Pikachu onesie hugged his very round bottom showing the rise of it perfectly as he lay there next to me. Natalie leaned over and smacked Trent on the bottom just as Danielle smacked my bare stomach, “Time to get up naughty boys, even though you sure are cute its nearly lunch time.”

Trent grunted sitting up which gave me a perfect shot of his little stiffy pressing to the middle of the onesie in the same demanding way that my own was. Danielle held up her phone as we both sat up. She took a picture just as I was running a hand through my messy hair. “Look how cute you boys are.” She turned the phone around to show us an earlier picture. She had snapped a picture of the two of us sleeping together on my bed with the covers off. You could see my erection clearly in the picture and how close Trent’s leg was to it, along with the fact that his head was right by mine on the pillow. Remembering his hot breath on my neck sent a shiver through my body. The thought of how close his leg was to my erection sent a shiver up my spine.

Then I remembered that my bladder was begging me to release it as I slipped from the bed, “gotta pee.” That was all my mind was focused on as I ran from the room to the sound of Danielle and Natalie both laughing. I ran into the bathroom across the hall focused on just the one thing, releasing my bladder. I pulled my penis out of my underwear, it took me a moment to finally relax it just as I released the first stream from the doorway Danielle said, “That’s an impressive stream you’ve got there.” I turned my head just slightly to see her standing in the bathroom doorway with Trent right next to her. The boy clearly needed to pee as well based on how he was holding his penis. “And a cute little ass too.” I flushed as I finished peeing, shaking my penis until I got all of the pee out, I didn’t flush as Trent hurried over and took my spot. I tried not to admire his backside as he opened his onesie but again I had to admit that my new friend had a really round ass. Danielle seeing me looking leaned down slightly since I was shorter than her and whispered in my ear, “you like Trent’s tight little ass?”

I flushed and softly said, “Y-you and Natalie are messing with my head.”

Danielle kissed his cheek, “Sweetie we are not. Trust me, what you like you like, including this.” She took my hand guiding it to her chest. I noticed that she wore a tight shirt today that hugged to her large breasts to the point that it didn’t hug to her stomach. She rested my hand on one of the breasts and I couldn’t deny that I wanted those. “You being attracted to Trent isn’t bad is it?”

I looked back at Trent as she took my hand off of the breast that she had put it on as Trent turned around zipping his onesie back up. I studied Trent with eyes that had been slightly opened yesterday, he was cute. I could see why my sister and Danielle would want to kiss him, and Danielle wasn’t wrong it wasn’t bad that I wanted to kiss Trent or more. I just hadn’t thought that I was interested in other boys. Ever since I discovered girls and what older girls like my sister and Danielle looked like it was all that I wanted.

Trent looked at both of us with a flush as he said, “Morning.”

Danielle laughed and ruffled his hair before pinching my side, “Nat and I will be waiting for the two of you on the front porch don’t take too long getting dressed, but if you want to play with each others stiffies we’ll wait.” Trent’s eyes met mine and I felt my cheeks heat remembering last night then this morning when we woke up. We both shrugged then headed across the hall to my bedroom. I suppose that we could have masturbated, but the thought of my sister and Danielle waiting for us was just far to tempting. I pulled my boxer-briefs off not even caring that Trent was there, honestly after last night I was no longer shy around the other boy at all.

Trent did the same pulling his onesie off as he said, “Um what do you think we’re doing today?”

I looked back over at Trent realizing that his eyes were on my naked bottom as I grabbed a new pair of boxer-briefs and he pulled on his own pair of dark blue briefs. “No idea, but I’m willing to bet it’ll be something fun. Even if its not something involving stuff like last night my sister and Danni know how to have fun.” I went to my dresser while Trent pulled on a Minecraft tee-shirt I grabbed one of my marvel shirts. We both put on shorts then our socks and shoes. By then my erection had finally gone away though the new dynamic with Trent was still on my mind.

Clearly it was still on his too as he slipped his shoes on, “uh Chris?”

“Yeah?”

“Are we um well… boyfriends or something?”

I stopped looking at him, remembering how nice it had felt waking up with him right there, but also last night touching him, making Trent cum had been nice as well. I shrugged, “I dunno… maybe? But I still like girls too… I mean you know…” I sighed a bit in frustration.

Trent flushed then as he said, “Yeah I know what you mean its just confusing because I like you too now after last night...”  
I stepped closer to Trent, there was barely an inch in height difference between us, he was just slightly shorter being a year younger but clearly growing faster than me. Or at least as fast, I wasn’t sure. His dark green eyes were on mine as I decided to lean over and just kiss his lips once like how Danielle and and my sister had started their kiss last night. It was just a simple peck on the lips and when I pulled back we both flushed looking at one another. My penis had started to stiffen and Trent arranged his shorts quickly. Softly I said, “I guess we are...”

Trent smiled, “Cool, but we can still be your sister and her girlfriends um boyfriends too right?”

I flushed and took his hand, “Yes, they’ll teach us how to do all the stuff we don’t know how to do with them and with each other… if you want?”

“Yes!” Trent said as he let me pull him out of the bedroom. IN my mind it was settled, I had a boyfriend, and two girlfriends one of which was my sister. I can’t say that I was a hundred percent comfortable with the idea of being with Trent, but at the same time the kiss, the mutual masturbation, and the way that we had slept together over the night had all been really nice. It didn’t really matter that Tent was another boy I Had been raised progressively to the idea that boys could be with boys. More than that I knew that my sister and Danielle expected us to be with each other as much as we were with them. It was as they had pointed out our time to experiment. If it meant getting to be with my sister and Danielle I realized I was down for anything.

Downstairs my dad and Cherry were sitting on the couch watching something on the television. I don’t know if my dad saw me holding Trent’s hand or not, though we did drop our hand holding when he saw us. It didn’t feel the same holding his hand as it did holding my sisters when I do yet it didn't’ feel wrong either. My dad said, “Well nice to see that you decided to join the living again.”

I inwardly groaned but said, “Dad, Cherry this is my friend Trent.”

My dad stood up smiling, “Well Trent its nice to meet you. Nat said that she’s taking you boys into town today so you behave and listen to her got it Chris?”

I wanted to tell my dad that I never disobeyed Natalie but it wasn’t worth it instead I just said, “Got it dad.”

“And here if there’s anything you want to buy while you’re in Springwood.” He reached into his pocket the pulled out three twenties, “You boys have fun.”

Outside my sister and Natalie were sitting on the porch, well Danielle was sitting in a chair with her feet up on the table. Natalie was sitting on the wooden fence that surrounded the porch. I took in what my sister was wearing. She wore a tee-shirt today and that hugged to her small breasts along with a pleated skirt that stopped at mid-thigh I noticed when she stood up. Danielle seeing us come out of the front door jumped up as well, “About time boys. I told you we should have woken them up earlier.”

Natalie just started for the car, “Nah they were too cute to do that.” She came over to where we both were putting her arms around our shoulders, squeezing both of them once before kissing the sides of our faces. Then she pulled out her phone and handed it to me as she said, “Come on boys time to get rolling.” As we both got into the back seat of my dad’s car and Natalie checked the mirrors I used my face id to unlock Natalie’s phone. I was one of two people she trusted to unlock her phone whenever. Of course she kept no naughty pictures on it.

Well unless you counted now. There was a picture of me and Trent from seven in the morning. We were both on my bed, Trent was on his back next to me, one of my hands was on his chest palm up, my leg and his both tangled together. Both of our mouths were open as we slept side by side. You could see a tent in Trent’s onesie but not in my boxer-briefs. Then there was a second picture from two hours later. Trent was now on his stomach an I was on my side facing away from him, so that picture wasn’t all that interesting. The third picture was almost like when they had woken us up and the one on Danni’s phone. Only in this one Trent’s hand was inches away from my boner.

Trent said, “No wonder I was so cold they kept taking the covers off.”

Danielle in the passenger seat laughed, “Well we had to get good pictures. Its not every day we see two cuties in the same bed. Last summer we couldn’t have these kinds of sleep overs with the boys, had to do a lot more sneaking around. Won’t have to do nearly as much this year.”

I had a feeling that my sister and Danielle were both enjoying this far too much. Springwood was a classic small lake town. It sat off of the lake with a place to release boats, there were shops all around the town as it did see a lot of tourists during the summer time with the rental cabins and also the summer houses that some people owned on the other side of the lake. There was a movie theater as well. Thankfully when my stomach grumbled with Trent’s following a second later my sister said, “Don’t worry gentlemen we’re going to feed you first I promise.” We drove down one of the streets where a lot of restaurants lined it. We pulled in front of a cafe called Moe’s Diner and Natalie said, “This place has the best pancakes.”

Danielle opening her door said, “Pancake whore.”  
Natalie ignored her getting out of the car as she said, “Come on boys lunch time.” The diner was one of those places that either had booths or seats at a diner counter, it looked like a classic sixties or fifties diner though its sign out front proudly claimed it had only been around for thirty years so the place was clearly designed to look this way on purpose. Danielle led us to a booth, but she and Natalie directed us to sit on opposite sides of each other with Danielle sitting next to Trent and Natalie next to me. Like most diners of this type they served breakfast all day, but they also served lunch and the Bacon Burger was clearly inviting me to eat it.

A waitress came by after we had looked at the menus for a few minute then she took our order for both drinks and food, coming back a moment later with the four sodas that we had ordered. As she was walking away Natalie said, “So did you boys enjoy last night?”

I felt my cheeks flush a sudden memory of my sister and Danielle kissing one another filling my mind as I felt my penis slowly start to come to life again. “Yeah.” As I answered Natalie rested a hand on my leg squeezing the upper thigh gently. “W-we did.”

Danielle said, “Trent?”

Trent flushed too and I wondered if Danielle was touching his leg like Natalie was mine. “Y-yes ma’am.” Danielle leaned down to whisper something in his ear which made Trent flush even more then he said, “S-sorry Danni.”

She said, “That’s better.” Just loud enough for me and Natalie to hear not anyone else she finished with, “The last thing I need to hear in bed when I take your virginity in a few days is you calling me ma’am.” Trent went as red as my Ironman shirt. That was when Natalie’s hand moved up further on my thigh. She was almost where my erection strained in my shorts as the thought of the two of them taking mine and Trent’s virginity had caused that bit of me to flare fully to life.

My sister softly whispered in my ear, “How you doing over here little bro?”

I started to say, “F-fi-” when her hand moved to slide over my erection through my shorts. She stroked her hand up and down the middle of my shorts where my stiff nearly four inches pressed in my underwear. My face went as red as Trent’s as the other boy jumped slightly in his seat. Danni whispered something in his ear which made him gulp but at the same time he nodded and whispered, “Yes please.”

Natalie stroked the length of me through my shorts, “Should I stop? Too much?”

I shook my head realizing that Danielle had probably asked Trent something similar but worded it differently. Even though my underwear and shorts were both in the way when Natalie's fingers rubbed along my stiffy it felt incredible. I had dreamed of my big sister doing this or something like it before, but never in a public place. Her fingers were deftly stroking along the length of me rubbing with enough pressure that I could feel an orgasm building in me. She stopped suddenly when the waitress came by with our food setting it down in front of each of us. As she was leaving I said, “A-aren’t you worried about people seeing?”

Danielle picked up one of my fries from my plate leaning across the table and answered me not Natalie, “Why would we worry? You see this world is a little unfair. If I was a man and you were a girl I might worry that someone thought I was being inappropriate with you in public. As I am a woman and you are a young boy no one even blinks an eye that we’re sitting together or that I have my arm around Trent’s shoulders. I could even do this and no one would think it strange.” She kissed Trent’s temple then ruffled his hair making him giggle and flush again. “They just think that I’m his big sister or aunt or mom. Even though I look far too young to have such an old son.”

The food had made my mouth water and thankfully Natalie didn’t put her hand back down between my legs while I picked up my burger to eat. Before taking a bite I said, “But that seems unfair,” then I whispered, “And you are doing naughty things to us.”  
Danielle laughed as Natalie ruffled my hair like Danni had to Trent a moment before then said, “Shut up and eat your burger Chris or you won’t get to keep doing naughty things.”

I smiled at her, “Yes ma’am.” Natalie groaned then her one hand reached over and pinched my side making me jump as she gave me one simple dirty look. I figured I was a dead man when we got out of the diner, I was pretty sure that my sister was going to be finding all of my sensitive spots at some point. For now though I ate my burger and enjoyed it as it was quite tasty. After we finished eating Natalie left some money on the table for the lady then we all slipped out of the booth.

As we were walking out the front door Natalie came up behind me and goosed both of my sides, “You’re dead Chris.” Giggles escaped me as I tried to run form her, but Natalie was faster than me grabbing me from behind as she tickled my stomach with her other hand while the first one held the back of my shirt. I squirmed escaping as she said, “Call me ma’am again and you’ll be peeing your pants.”  
I said, “But Nat you’re my superior!”

Natalie rolled her eyes pulling me into her arms as she tickled my sides again then with me facing away from her she kissed my cheek, “And you’re my little bro who I’ve been waiting to grow up for three years now.”

I let her hold me there in front of the diner with Danielle and and Trent both close by resting on the font of the car with her arm around his shoulders and her whispering to him about something. I said, “You’re the best big sister ever.”

Natalie laughed letting me go as she said, “And you’re the best little bro, come on we’ve got another stop.”

As we all climbed into the car another thought occurred to me, “Nat, if you were interested in me two years ago why not I dunno start doing things then?”

A look passed between my sister and Danielle then she turned to look at me as I was buckling my seat belt in the back, “Because you weren’t ready Chris.”

“I had a crush on you back then too...” I wasn’t sure what she meant by me being ready, the truth was I had probably had a crush on Natalie since I was seven or eight. Back then though I had just thought she was the best big sister in the world and loved her hugs and cuddles.

“You did, but you weren’t ready for more. Its important Chris that you understand, you had to show that you were ready for more. Last year and the year before both you weren’t ready for what Danni and I are going to teach you. You showed no real interest in seeking out sex like you do now. The Chris of two years ago wouldn’t have tried to peek down my shirt, or sneaked into the backyard to watch me and Danni make out in the hot tub. He would have been upstairs playing video games and maybe getting boners that he was curious about.” She paused trying to think of the right way to word things then finished, “All the boys we’ve been with had to show interest or we don’t even try. There’s roughly about ten boys out there on that beach right now that Danni and I find very attractive, but if they don’t show interest we don’t pursue. We know that you and Trent aren’t going to go blabbing to the world because you’re ready now.”

I thought about that, and I could see the truth in her words. A year ago if Natalie had shown me her breasts I might have actually went and told a few of my friends that my sister flashed me, or if she and Danni had touched me in public like earlier I might have freaked out instead of sat there calmly letting it happened because my new hormones wanted it to happen so badly. Though it did beg the question, “W-what about making Trent and I… touch each other?”

Danielle actually answered that one as my sister pulled out of the parking spot we were in. “You boys were hesitant not really against it. You’d never done something like it before, but you were curious, both of you were. Us telling you to do it, and promising to give you a show wasn’t enough of a reason. If you had done more than hesitate for a moment we wouldn’t have made you.” She turned looking at both of us, “Truth is Chris, Trent most every boy your ages likes trying new things. Everything is new and feels good too. Being a little bisexual and willing to try things with other boys isn’t bad, but if you don’t want to do something and you tell us we won’t make you do it. We’re not trying to harm you Chris. We’re trying to broaden your minds to new possibilities.”

I looked at Trent then said, “The whole love is love thing?”

Danielle smiled at me, as she grabbed Natalie’s hand and said, “Well yeah sweetie exactly. Being bi just means you’ve got extra options. Also you and Trent look really cute together.” I felt my cheeks flush from the corner of my eye I saw Trent’s flush as well. I also felt my penis swell at the thoughts flowing through my head of what it would be like to be more intimate with him, but also by god did I want to have sex with both my sister and Danielle.

A few minutes later as we were turning down another street something else occurred to me, “w-wait… the afternoon with the aloe and the top you wore… was that on purpose?”

My sister looked at me in the rear view mirror. “Everything Danni and I have done this summer so far has been on purpose Christopher. I saw your little sneaks at my tits, even saw your little boner you tried to hard to hide when it happened.” I felt my cheeks flush, “And at the pier half the stuff we did was to mess with you, but also determine just how interested you were. The little bonus of Trent here sneaking around with you spying on girls was just icing on the cake.”

Trent flushed as he said, “I’m icing?” He was confused by the saying.

Danielle though used that to her advantage, her eyes scanned him up and down then she touched his leg as she said, “I’d lick your icing all up.”

Trent clearly had an erection just based on how he shifted in the seat next to me and Danielle laughed with Natalie saying, “You’ll make the boy explode before we get to the next stop.”

Danielle turned back forward, “Yeah wouldn’t want that.”

I looked at Trent again, he leaned over and softly whispered, “I’m about to nut...” I flushed and shifted in my own seat as I tried not to think about sex for a moment. About ten minutes later my sister pulled into the parking lot of the one big box clothing store that the small town had, a JC Penny’s. I really had no idea why we were here as we climbed out of the car Trent lamented what I was feeling, “Why are we going clothes shopping.”

Danielle took his hand pulling him next to her, “Trust us Trent you’re going to like this far more than going shopping with your mom for school clothes or some shit.” I took my sister’s hand when she held it out the four of us walking into the store together. Trent and Danielle walked ahead of us, I found my eyes taking both of them in. The shorts that Danielle wore today were like all of her shorts tight on her large perfectly round ass. My sister’s bottom was smaller and I actually preferred it a little more, but there was something about Danni’s more robust figure that was hard to deny wanting either. Of course my little penis just wanted inside any pussy honestly, even that one pregnant lesbian would have been nice. Hell Trent’s bratty bitch sister would have been nice. A part of me even really wanted to try pushing into Trent’s smaller tight and round ass compared to Danielle’s. I had never even considered sex with another boy till this summer started, but I was pretty sure this was another part of my puberty and discoveries about my sex drive. This is the part of starting puberty that our sex education teacher had never told us about, how badly I was going to want sex.

We walked over to the Boys section first which made both Trent and I very curious as we didn’t see why we would need something. Danielle walked around the section with the underwear when she picked up a selection of Spider-man briefs holding them up to Trent’s middle as a woman walked by the boy almost flushed as he said, “I-I know my size...” He trailed off as I saw that Danni’s hand had actually rubbed his crotch area as she pulled the briefs away.

“I figured you do Trent, but,” She leaned over and lightly whispered something to him, when she pulled back his face was deeply red and her teeth bit his earlobe once as well making Trent gulp. She smiled squeezed his shoulder then went back to looking at the underwear selection for boys with Natalie.

I leaned over to Trent, “What did she say?”

Trent swallowed again, “T-that if I’m a good boy I’d get a hand job in the changing room… Chris, I want to be a good boy!” He was still flushed as he looked back at Danielle and Natalie. I suddenly wanted to be a good boy as well. Natalie took my hand then leading me over to another part of the boys section. They had onesies here and as she started going through them I had a feeling I knew what my sister was looking for. She continued going through the onesie’s before pulling out one that was dark black and gray with the batman logo on it and like Trent’s Pikachu one it had a hood though this one resembled the batman cowl.

Natalie held it up to me just as a parent with some kids came walking by, like Trent I wanted to tell her that I was in middle school and knew my size, but then I remembered what Danielle had told Trent so I stayed silent and embarrassed as she nodded. Her hand pressed down the onesie to my front judging the size as she ran her hand down over my chest and stomach. She only stopped right above my waistline, “I think you’ll have to try it on to be sure.” She winked resting it on her arm as she walked back over to where Trent and Danielle were.

Danielle said, “You found one?” Natalie held it up as Danielle held up two pairs of different styles of boxer-brief underwear. Then the two of them took our hands leading us towards another part of the boys section. As we stopped before the swimsuits Danielle said, “now you boys also need new swimsuits as well. I don’t get why boys wear such bulky loose swimsuits.” She picked up two pairs of swim trunks that would be tight on our legs and crotch area. I felt my cheeks flush just as Trent’s did. The thought of wearing something so revealing was a little embarrassing.

I softly said, “I-I can’t wear that in public, everyone would see my… uh… well… you know..” I went silent not sure how to go on.

Danielle smiled, “Your twig and berries?” Trent giggled at the description and I just went red in the face as she grabbed two pairs of the trunks. “They will not these aren’t that tight. Plus Nat and I want you to try, if you don’t like it we won’t make you.” I smiled back as she ruffled my hair then they turned us towards the women’s section of the store. As we walked past all of the clothes we arrived at the undergarments. A few seconds later when Danielle said, “Hmm what do you think?” while holding up a lace bra and panties set for Natalie to look at I knew she was really looking at what Trent and I thought.

We both flushed as Natalie also held up something similar. My young adolescent mind was having a hard time keeping things together. I think all of my blood had rushed to another part of my body. They both kept holding up different bras asking one another for opinions, but really trying to drive that part of my and Trent’s bodies that was focused on one thing and one thing only: sex. Finally after a few selections Natalie said, “Well lets make sure that these fit before we take them. I mean especially the boys new swim suits.”

She took my hand guiding me over to the changing rooms. Some lady was dragging her toddler daughter out of the changing areas berating her about something and the girl was sniffling. Natalie paused for a moment then Danielle just shook her head. I had no idea what that was about as Natalie handed me the bathing suit and the onesie. “Here make sure these fit little bro.” As she gestured for me to go to the changing room she said, “Oh you need help?… well...” She just led me down the row of changing rooms into one of them closing the door quickly.

The changing room was small, there was barely any space for two people really even though we were a small twelve-year-old boy and his tall slender sister it was still a tight fit. When Natalie sat down on the bench and reached out to start undoing the button on my shorts I said, “W-what if we get caught?”

Natalie pulled the zipper down, “Won’t happen. Like Danni explained earlier no one suspects that a twenty-something year old woman would be molesting a preteen boy in a changing room.”  
I gulped, “M-molesting?”

Natalie smiled, “Well that’s what they call it when an adult has sex with a kid. I’m an adult and you’re a kid. Should I stop? Do you want me to stop Chris?”

I shook my head as she finished with the zipper, “No.”

Her hand slipped under my tee-shirt to rub my stomach just above the elastic band of my underwear as my shorts fell down slightly on my hips with the zipper and button both undone. “Good because I’m only getting started in making this the best summer of your life.” She tickled my belly making me giggle with how sensitive the skin there was then she said, “Here sit down next to me.” I sat down, like this my boner was far more obvious as it was straining to get out of my boxer-briefs. Natalie studied me, her hand stroking my cheek once. “I need to know that you’re okay with me touching you Chris. Before I do anything else, you have to be okay with it. Don’t be okay with it because your little head is, be okay with it because this one is.” She tapped my temple with her finger.

I flushed my penis twitched as well, “Why wouldn’t I be? I trust you Nat. You’re the best big sister ever… I want you to touch me and teach me.” That wasn’t my little head speaking, not fully. I mean there was no one in the world that I would rather have than Natalie being my first, other than maybe Danielle.

Natalie rested her hand on my leg as she said, “Well then I guess you’re mine… huh little bro?” I nodded yes as her hand slipped further up m thigh. The first feeling of her fingers rubbing over the top of my bulging erection sent a wave of pleasure up through my body that I had never felt before. Not even Trent touching me had felt as amazing. Her fingers gently stroked along my length as she sat there beside me. When her hand slipped under the elastic band of my Avengers boxer-briefs I felt my penis twitch. Natalie’s fingers didn’t go right to my penis, they rubbed over my bald pubic region for a moment, sliding down to where the base of my erection met that area of my body. Then she circled her hand around my pole while it was still in the briefs.

Looking down I could see how her hand was circled around me in the underwear. I could feel it when her fingers stroked the length of me as she whispered, “Someone sure likes being touched.” I gulped and manged a nod as her fingers slipped further into the boxer-briefs down to my balls. With my legs closed they were pressing up between them so she could clearly feel them as she rubbed her fingers over the sack gently. “Not one single hair yet either…” then she slipped her hand out of the boxer-briefs. “Lift your butt for me little bro.” She gripped the front of them then pulled until they were down just enough for my erection to pop out.

Natalie from where she sat next to me had a perfect view of my erection as all nearly four inches pressed upwards between my legs. The unexposed head pointed right at my chin with a slight twitching as she rested a finger on the tip of it. I felt my heart race as I looked down at what my sister was doing to my small preteen stiffy. Her finger slowly traced the length of it, as I could see her breathing increasing as well. It had never occurred to me that an adult woman could actually find a preteen boy sexually stimulating. I thought that stuff was just the dreams of horny middle-school boys or horny adult men.

“I’m glad your mom didn’t touch the cute little guy...” I felt my entire body flush when her palm slowly circled around the entire shaft, “Although Trent’s is just as cute even though it is cut…” Her eyes met mine from where she sat next to me, “Are you about to nut little bro?” I gave a small nod, “Well try to hold back for me I’m not done touching yet.” I gave another nod though it was going to be hard to do. On top of the fact that for the first time in my life a beautiful girl was touching my penis it was also my adult sister who I had been crushing on for two years. Add to that the fact that I was in a JC Penny’s changing room at two in the afternoon. Well you could see why I was pretty close to finishing as my young mind just couldn’t handle all the stimulation it was getting.

Her hand again slipped off from around my pole, her fingers gently caressing my sack. The gentle feeling of her rubbing over my balls for some reason made my penis twitch with barely contained need for release. Natalie kissed my cheek then she used two of her fingers to slowly draw the foreskin down from where it covered the head. I watched with her both of our eyes focused on my erection as the head popped out fully exposed. Her thumb ran over the top of it once as she said, “You are so beautiful Chris.” I didn’t know how to talk or what to say as I feared anything I did would send me over the edge.

Natalie rested two fingers on my shaft as she stared to slowly use them to move the skin back and forth. When it covered over the head again I shuddered, then when she pulled it down revealing the whole head I groaned as she said, “shh… put your face in my shoulder, groan into my shoulder when you cum Chris. We don’t want people to hear.” I managed a nod as her fingers began stroking my shaft expertly. I had touched myself many times, masturbated to many things, explored how to do it many ways. None of it compared to how Natalie’s fingers so expertly rubbed me in this moment. She stroked my shaft, her eyes never leaving it. A few times she licked her lips as she felt me twitch in her fingers.

I could feel it now that familiar rush building at the base of my penis, back before my one simple clear spurt had started this rush had produced nothing but amazing feelings. Now the spurt added to those feelings. I could feel it climbing as I leaned over to rest my face on my sisters shoulder. Her head rested on top of mine as she softly said, “That’s it little bro let it happen.” Her fingers were stroking my nearly four inches faster. Before today I had always wanted to be thicker, like adult men were. Or eat least as thick as a couple of the boys in my sixth grade PE class had been. Now I couldn’t imagine being thicker or even the need for it as my sister began to move the skin on my penis up and down faster.

I gasped into her shoulder when I felt it happen, the surge was so familiar, but it was even more intense than last night had been. I felt it rush through the middle of my penis, pushing up through the opening one sudden spurt that shot up into the air in the changing room before coming back down and landing on my exposed hairless thigh right close to my sack. I shuddered with the orgasm as Natalie kept stroking my shaft through the entire thing her hand having encircled it fully when I started cumming. As my orgasm passed I leaned back against the changing room wall catching my breath. Natalie slipped off of the bench, leaned down and licked that little spurt of spend that I could produce right up off of my leg. My penis twitched watching my sister’s tongue lick over the upper part of my thigh.

Then she kissed my cheek before standing up, “Take a moment to compose yourself...” Before she opened the door to the changing room to step out she paused looking at me, “I love you Chris.”

As I started to pull my underwear back up I said, “I-I love you too Nat.” She winked then walked out of the changing room. It took me a few minutes to get situated and recover my breath. My entire body felt a little tired, but that only lasted a few moments. Being twelve I was soon fully recovered and could have gone for a second or third round I’m sure. My sister and Danielle were both waiting outside of the changing rooms sitting on a bench together with all of the clothes for both of us boys. They had put their underwear selections back away as that had just been a ploy I was certain. Just as I joined them the other changing room opened and Trent stepped out.

His dirty blonde hair was a mess on his head like mine had been this morning. Danielle stood up going over to him straightening his hair, “What did you do in there young man? Have a war with your shirts?” She sighed and huffed making a production out of it as Trent tried to recover from what looked like a drunken daze. Some woman who was walking by apparently heard Danielle’s exclamations because she smiled behind her hand while continuing on. Trent just giggled when Danielle pinched his side then she took his hand while Natalie took mine. Apparently there was still more to be done today.


	6. Chapter 6

After they had paid for everything I was the proud owner of a batman pajama onesie, and a new bathing suit. While Trent was the proud owner of a new set of Pokemon boxer-briefs and a new bathing suit. As we got into the back seat Trent softly said to me. “Danni licked my stuff right off of her finger when it landed on it just like last night. We’re dreaming right? This is some kind of delusional dream that you and I are having? Or are you part of my dream too?”

I pinched his shoulder making Trent jump as I whispered back, “No dream.” We got back onto the main road a moment later heading back towards the cabins clearly as my sister put on some pop music. I had no idea what was going to happen next, and honestly I no longer cared. If my sister and Danielle wanted to see Trent and I do stuff with each other again I’d be fine with it. If they wanted to masturbate me again I’d be fine with that. If they wanted to just go swimming and play chase or something I’d be fine with that too. If they wanted to give me a blowjob in public… well I no longer cared what they wanted to do to me as I knew whatever it was that it would be incredible.

Trent still leaning in close to me said, “Y-you think we should ask them how to kiss?”

I hadn’t even thought about that, our kiss up in the bedroom had been about the most that I knew how to do. “Probably… you think they’ll kiss us first or make us watch them kiss each other?”

Trent flushed, “Whichever.”

Danielle twisted to look at us in the back seat, “What are you two naughty boys whispering about back there?”

I declared, “Nothing!”

Danielle studied me then said, “Out with it or we’ll send you to your room with no more fun for the day.”

I could tell she was serious. They really would do something like that if we kept secrets from them. “Uh we want to know about kissing...”

Danielle laughed turning to face forward again, “We’ll get there boys, right now I think the four of us are going to go do a little swimming.” As we all headed into the house Danielle said, “And be sure that you wear your new swimsuits not the old ones!” She pushed both us ahead of her and Natalie handing us our new trunks. Trent and I ran up the stairs ahead of the girls into my bedroom where we could change. I still wasn't’ sure about these new trunks as I held them up. They were dark black and went to about the middle of my thighs but they were also tight.

Trent said, “I dunno...” I shrugged pulling my shorts and underwear both off quickly as I stared at the trunks again. I was too nervous and uncertain about wearing a new type of swimsuit so my penis was at its soft roughly two inches state as I slipped the trunks on. They were indeed tight on my legs and you could see a hint of my package, but it wasn’t clearly defined as the trunk were thick enough that it just offered hints of what was there. Trent had put his on as well and like me you could tell he had a package but you couldn’t really see a perfect definition of it. “What happens when we get erect?”

I shrugged with a flush that matched his own, “Well hopefully we’re in the water, and then we can grab towels really fast to cover it.” Trent gave a small nod then we both took off out of the bedroom. Because we were boys we finished changing before my sister and Danielle. I noticed that my dad and Cherry had both disappeared, apparently they had determined that either I was old enough to entertain myself or Natalie would keep me entertained. The sound of someone coming down stairs made Trent and I both turn to see the two young women coming back downstairs now in their bikini’s.

They both wore shorts that were hiding the bikini bottoms, though I don’t know if you’d call them shorts really as they barely even went down on their thighs. My sister’s top cupped from the sides making her two small apple sized mounds press to one another forming a small valley between them. Her skin had taken on a nice tan as well, if not for my nervousness about these new trunks I probably would have been stiff already, but the damn things didn’t hide nearly enough. Danielle’s top cupped her larger breasts from the bottom and sides giving their ample size plenty of support though her cleavage was just as impressive if not more so than my sisters.

In her left hand Natalie carried a bottle of sunscreen. “I’m willing to bet that you boys didn’t put on sunscreen huh?” We looked at one another then she said, “I didn’t think so, well come on over here Trent.” As he walked over she smiled, “Shirt off young man.” Trent flushed pulling his shirt up and off as my sister sprayed the sunscreen on his chest then had him turn around.

As she did that Danielle said, “You too Chris.” I pulled my shirt up and off as Natalie after spraying Trent’s back and his legs tossed the bottle to Danielle. She sprayed my front and back then she rested her hands on my back rubbing them up and down the length of it. I saw that Natalie was doing the same to Tent as Danielle rubbed the spray into my skin. Then she before she turned me around to rub my chest I felt her breasts press to my back as she said, “You should have seen it when my hands were all over your sister’s body like this upstairs...” I gulped as she bit my earlobe before turning me around to face her. “Oops!” She said with a chuckle which made me down at what had started in my swim trunks. Feeling embarrassed as I realize that the trunks really did not hide an erection if it started. “Well that’s okay you’re not the only boy with a problem.” She chuckled then as she started to rub the lotion into my chest. Her hands felt nice on my skin as she rubbed over it. “You have a beautiful body Chris, look at that little button..” She tickled my stomach right at the belly button then for one second her hand rested on the bulge that was my erection, “hmm well if we hurry into the water maybe no one will notice that the two of you have boners.”

I looked at Trent who was flushed with my sister still rubbing the last of the spray into his chest and stomach. Both of them stood with Trent and I looking up at them. Danielle was shorter than Natalie, but both were taller than Trent and I as neither of us was quite five feet tall yet. Natalie squeezed Trent’s shoulder once then said, “Okay you boys ready?” I gave a nod at the same time Trent did then Natalie handed us both the towels, “Here so you won’t be too embarrassed out there.”  
We walked across the small street that was in front of the cabins then down the pathway that led to the beach. Today the beach was very busy, there were more than a few families out there swimming in the lake and some people just sunbathing as well. I saw one of the two women that Trent had pointed out the other day, Trudy. She wore a two piece apparently proud of the stomach that was swelling with life. One of the two kids Kyle the boy was building a sandcastle close to her. Danielle led us over to a small area of the beach that was clear as she said, “Toss the towels there boys its time to hit the water.”

Thankfully by now my penis had softened and after tossing the towels Trent and I both ran for the water not waiting for my sister and Danni to take their shorts off and join us. As we slipped into the water I saw the other mother Amanda swimming with the daughter that was around four years of age. Amanda was standing in the water so you could see her from the waist up, like my sister she had small breasts that were firm looking. Her hair was cut very short, but there was enough length to it to run your hands through. She was clearly older than my sister and Danielle, but she was still really pretty. When she saw me looking I looked away quickly my eyes catching Danielle slipping into the water.

Danni swam out towards me and Trent with my sister right behind her slipping into the water a few seconds later. I wondered what the two of them had planned for us in the water it was clear now that my sister and Danielle were all about finding ways to touch preteen boys in public places. It was like they were baiting others to catch them touching us, but I could tell that Danielle and Natalie were confident no one would catch on. Who for a moment would think that two twenty something women who could have any man they wanted were having sex with two preteen boys? It was ridiculous to even think about yet that was what was happening. Learning that my sister was bisexual when it came to preteen boys was eye opening, and I wondered for how long she’d be interested in me. Would it end when I hit thirteen or would it keep going?

For now my thoughts went another way as Danielle swam up to where Trent and I were. As my sister also arrived Danielle said, “So Trent how are you with heights?”  
“Heights?” He asked looking confused.

Danielle said, “Yes, tomorrow we’re taking Chris parasailing and want to know if you’d like to go up with us? One of us would be your partner of course. I mean you’re probably old enough to go up alone, but its more fun in pairs.” She winked at me and I just shook my head having a feeling exactly what she was getting at.

Trent shrugged, “Uh well not so good, but it sounds like fun.”  
Natalie watching both of us smiled gently, “Oh its a lot of fun when you go up with Danni and I that we can promise both of you. Now that we’ve settled that Danni and I have a little game we want to play with the two of you… come on lets go out to the deeper area.” This entire beach area sat in a small cove, there were deep drop offs that went down to ten feet in some places, it had all been dug out and man made to make it an ideal place for swimming. There were even buoys out in the distance with nets to keep boats away from this small swimming area.

When they got the deeper area where less kids were playing Danielle swam over to where I was. She swam up behind me resting her arms on my shoulders as Natalie did the same thing to Trent. Treading water was harder with someone’s hands on my shoulders but Danielle didn’t put any pressure on them yet as she said, “This game is really simple. If one of you catches one of us you get to touch any part of our body that you want to. If we catch you Natalie and I get to touch whatever part of your body that we want to.”

Natalie said, “So best to not get caught unless you’re naughty boys that like being caught.” I felt my cheeks flush at the though of being naughty just as Trent flushed too. Danielle and Natalie both swam away from us as Natalie said, “So if you boys are ready lets get started.” Before I could even think about what was going to happen Danielle was coming at me. I tried to shove water at her, but she just ignored it with a laugh. So I started swimming away from her, a part of me really wanted to let her catch me, but I was pretty sure that her intent wasn’t do do naughty touches the first few times. No she was probably going to try tickling me or pinching me as I knew Danni and my sister both.

Trent got the message as well apparently as he tired to swim away from Natalie. I had to swim around a few other kids that were out in the deep part which was my mistake as Danielle just went underwater to swim faster coming up in front of me before I was even aware that she had done that. She grabbed me in front of the older teenagers and I was right about what her intent was. She tickled my ribs making me giggle as she moved away daring me to go after her. I started swimming knowing that Danielle was faster than me but hoping that I could somehow catch up to her.

As I chased after her she moved into the more shallow end going past a few kids that were playing a game with a ball. I had to go around them when they all giggled swimming together as she passed them. Going around them meant that I got a little more behind Danielle before I finally managed to find her again as she swam towards the other side of the small cove that we were all in. I started swimming faster keeping my eyes on her until I finally saw my opening. I have no idea if she planned on the opening or not as I came up behind her and finally grabbed her by putting my hand on her shoulder.

Danielle turned back around looking at me, “Well you caught me little man, what do you want to touch...” She smiled making me flush as I felt her hand take one of my own, “How about here...” She led my hand to her stomach under the water, the skin was soft and warm against my hand, fleshy as well was a good way to describe how it felt. Danielle didn’t have any fat really but she was fleshy compared to my sister who was more skinny. “Oh or did you perhaps want to touch here...” Her hand still holding mine led it up to where her breasts were just out of the water with her standing in front of me now. I gulped when my hand rested on the top of her cleavage just above where the bikini top was. My penis of course strained with growth the moment I felt that soft skin on the top of one of her breasts.

I pulled my hand back almost like it was on fire as my face went fully red. I wanted to touch her, but getting what I wanted may have just overwhelmed my young mind. Danielle laughed then pet my check with her hand once, “Now you’d better take off its my turn to catch you again.” I looked over at where Trent and my sister were surprised to see that she was chasing him in the deeper part of the cove. I looked back at Danielle who winked once at me which made me take off again. I started swimming back to where my sister and Trent were, during my swim I could see that Natalie had grabbed Trent and was doing something with him making the boy giggle.

I swam on back that way but Danielle caught me close to where the other kids were playing with a ball. She reached out grabbing my ankle as she pulled me to her I realized that my back was pressed to her large breasts the feeling of the two mounds pressing to me reminded me of the fact that I had just touched one of those a moment ago. “Mm for some reason I have a feeling that you wanted to get caught huh...” I wanted to tell her that I was really trying to escape but when Danielle’s hand rested on my stomach just above the waist band of my swim trunks I was unable to say anything. Her hand went lower, “Mmm I wonder who is bigger...” When her fingers brushed over my penis it twitched just slightly. I was still stiff in the new tight swim trunks, swimming away hadn’t relaxed that bit of me at all. Now Danielle’s fingers rubbed along the length of my erection, “Lovely little man...”

I could feel my face flush even more as her hand pressed to my erection through the trunks, when her hand moved up to the top again then started to slip down inside I whispered, “Those kids are right there.” Indeed a group of boys and girls all younger than me were only a few feet away from where we stood in the four foot part of the lake. The water wasn’t super clear but still if someone saw Danielle’s hand go down my swim trunks wouldn't she get in trouble.

Danielle just continued, her hand slipping into the tight trunks to circle around my nearly four inch shaft, “Oh they’re too far away to see anything. I’m just helping you stay up in the water, you’re so tired aren’t you?” I tried to speak that I was, but with her hand now stroking my shaft I found it hard to speak at all. I was positive that one of the girls who looked like she was about nine or ten was clearly seeing what we were doing.

I softly said, “T-that girl...”

Danielle just whispered, “Shhh no one’s watching me stroke your adorable dick Chris.” I swallowed back a small moan that almost escaped my mouth as her hand began to stroke up and down my shaft. I thought about pulling away, but with her breasts pressing to my back just below the neck, her other hand rubbing on my stomach and the first one stroking my length I couldn’t move. I leaned back against her in the water. My feet actually came up off of the sandy ground so that I was floating in the water with Danielle holding me tightly with her one hand on my stomach. Her fingers expertly stroked the length of my stiff penis as I let out a small sigh of satisfaction. I swear though as I closed my eyes that the younger girl was still watching us. That her eyes had widened and she was just staring shocked at Danielle’s hand stroking me inside of my swim trunks.

Danielle gently whispered in my ear, “How often does this little guy get stiff huh Chris?”

Her fingers were stroking me faster now as I managed, “E-every day...”

Danielle laughed, “Oh I think she is watching.” I opened my eyes shocked and she chuckled as the girl I had thought was watching was swimming with two other boys about five feet away from us now facing the other direction. Danielle softly said, “No one thinks an adult woman is inappropriately touching a boy out here sweetie.” I flushed at her calling me sweetie as her fingers still caressed my pole lovingly. Maybe I was being molested, after all I was twelve and Danielle was twenty-three, but I was a willing participate in the molestation. As in I wanted very pleasurable moment that Danielle was producing as she stroked my erection right there in the middle of the lake.

Slowly her hand slipped out though before I came, I begged like the desperate to cum boy that I was, “P-please...”

Danielle laughed then swam in front of me, “You’ve got to catch me first again Christopher.” I was of course more eager now to give chase. Danielle began swimming on her back watching me as I came at her. I managed to catch her foot almost easily, but now we were in a part of the lake that was more than five feet but not quite five and a half so I couldn't touch bottom. Danielle though as she touched bottom pulled me to her, “Well...” One of her hands held me at the back while I used one hand to rest on her shoulder. She took my other hand in her other one guiding it to one of her breasts again. “Push in under the top this time Chris… get daring for me.” I flushed and gulped as I could feel my crotch area pressing to the side of Danielle’s stomach with how she held me.

My one hand that she directed to the top was resting where it had before, but she directed me to push down more. When I felt where the top cupped the breast I pushed my hand underneath it daringly as Danielle had requested. My fingers brushed against something hard and it took me a moment to realize that it was one of Danielle’s nipples. My penis twitched against her side and Danielle’s one hand squeezed my bottom as my palm rested against the entire large erect nipple. “Squeeze Chris.” I squeezed as she wanted me to, feeling the firmness yet also surprisingly a lot of softness as my fingers and palm closed around this part of her breast. Then Danielle pulled my hand out of the bikini top, “Mmm now to finish this little game.” I didn’t know what she meant until she let go of me before grabbing my hand and slipping around me again.

I was floating in the water like before my feet really unable to touch the ground as one of Danielle’s hands held my stomach and chest while the other one slipped back into my trunks again. I swear it was like her hands were everywhere on me at this point as I floated in the water. I could feel her tits pressing to my back, her breathing coming in and out as I gave a small gasp as her hand circled around my shaft again stroking me. I swear she knew how to touch me as perfectly as my sister, her hand just stroked my small shaft while inside of my trunks, rubbing it like I would but only better. A small moan escaped from my lips as Danielle whispered, “That’s it little man cum for your sister-in-law.”

“Sister-in-law?” I managed to ask as her other hand squeezed my stomach while she stroked my erection.

“Oh shh we haven’t told your parents yet but I asked Nat to marry me a week ago.”

I gasped when my orgasm came as I twitched in her fingers I said, “C-congratu...ohhh” She squeezed me even harder sending more sensations of pleasure up through my entire body as a second orgasm arrived.

As it passed Danielle softly whispered, “Thanks sweetie…” She kissed my cheek once, “and Chris we both love you.” I turned around to look at her floating there in the water. Then I impulsively hugged her as she kissed my cheek. Then she said, “Come on time to get out of the water, Trent and Nat are waiting for us.” I let go of her as we swam back up to where my sister and Trent were waiting. Natalie handed me a towel as I started to get out of the water which I was grateful fore as my penis was still erect despite the fact that I had just had a really good orgasm.

As I dried off Danielle said something to Natalie who smiled at me then the two of them took hands as they started towards the house Natalie said, “Come on boys lets get out of these swimsuits.” We headed up the short set of stairs that led off of the beach, across the two lane road that not a lot of cars drove on then up the short path to the front of the house. Only Natalie and Danielle led us around the side of the house to the gate that led to the backyard. I thought we were going into the house, but my sister and Danielle had a different idea planned.

In the backyard they led Trent and I over to the table with two chairs and the umbrella that could be put up over the top of it that was just beyond the patio where the hot tub sat. Danielle pulled out both of the chairs as she said, “sit down boys its time for a little lesson that you both want so baldy.” I looked at Trent, we both shrugged then took the seats as my sister and Danielle both stood close to the table in the cabin backyard. I could see the hot tub and the fence where Trent and I had spied on them the other day.

Natalie stood with Danielle resting her hand on Danielle’s shoulder, “Now boys when you go to kiss someone, you want to lean in like this, watch how we move our lips together, our tongues touching one another. Then we’ll let you try it out for us.” I looked at Trent and he flushed just as I did. My sister twisted her head just slightly as she leaned in to kiss Danielle who also turned her head sideways as well. My penis had just managed to calm down and now it shot back up to full erect status as I watched my sister and Danielle start to kiss one another. When they started touching tongues I could feel something growing in the pit of my stomach that made my penis get almost painfully hard. I wanted to kiss both of them, but watching them kiss was just as arousing as kissing them would have been. Trent was pressing his hand to his erection underneath the towel he had on his lap still. I was grateful for the towels as they did hid our boners.

Watching my sister and Danielle kiss openly was quite eye opening. I had seen them kiss before, but it was always just a quick peck on the lips. Yesterday in the hot tub had been the first time I had actually seen them making out, now I was seeing it even closer. The way that Danielle’s tongue pushed into my sister’s mouth how there was this swooping touching action between the two tongues as they kept kissing. One of my sister’s hands moved to one of Danielle’s breasts, squeezing it through the bikini top she wore while Danielle’s hand gripped my sister’s bottom tightly with a squeeze pressing my sister more to her.

They broke the kiss both breathing heavier than before as they looked at Trent and I. My sister said, “That’s how you kiss. Now do you boys want to try?”

We looked at one another then I said, “W-with you and Danni?”

My sister pet my check gently, “Well… eventually, first we want to see how good you are at kissing.” I looked at Trent we both flushed and she said, “Only if you’re both willing to try, we won’t make you… but Danni and I really would like to see you kiss each other.” I felt like she was enticing us into it, coercing I suppose would be the word, but could she really be doing that when I looked at Trent and felt my heart thump faster with the idea of kissing him. Like I said before I had never found another boy attractive before, never even considered it, yet the thought didn’t disgust me at all. In fact it excited me. I don’t know if it was that I wanted to kiss Trent, or that the idea of kissing another boy in front of my sister and Danielle was what excited me more.

Trent was flushed, his hand still in his lap as he softly said, “I-if any of you kissed me right now I might explode...”

Danielle and Natalie both start laughing as Danielle pinched Trent’s cheek, “Oh sweetie you’ll be okay. Just give Chris a simple little kiss and lets see what happens.” He flushed looking at me and I suddenly realized that Trent had meant what he said. The thought of kissing me excited him as much as kissing my sister or Danni. It was clear that I wasn’t the only boy struggling to figure out these new feelings that my sister and Danielle were opening up inside of both of us.

I stood up with the towel still around me looking at Trent. He kept his towel around his waist as well as he stood up. I liked the way that his sandy blonde hair had dried, parts of it were still wet and when a strand fell before one of his dark green eyes I felt my heart beat just slightly more. He had a very pretty youthful face, I could tell he was another boy just by looking at him, but I found myself liking how Trent looked. I still liked how Danni and my sister looked more, but there was something about a young boy just entering puberty that I had never realized before. Looking at Trent I could see why my sister and Danielle would find teaching boys like us about our bodies…

Trent stepped closer to me as Danielle and Natalie sat down in our abandoned chairs. Danielle said, “We should get some popcorn while we watch the show.”  
I flushed, Trent looked down at his feet and Natalie said, “Shhh quiet Danni you’re only making them more shy.”

Danielle leaned closer to us in her chair showing off more cleavage than before as she said, “Aw but they look so cute with their flushed faces.”

Natalie pulled Danni back as she said, “Ignore her boys she just likes watching boys kiss as much as I like kissing them.” The implication was clear, kiss Trent and I’d get to kiss both Natalie and Danielle. My eyes met Trent’s again, my hear thumped faster with the thought of kissing him. I leaned over trying to replicate what my sister had done. Trent was just slightly shorter than me, maybe by one inch at the most. Our lips met in a light touch as Natalie said, “That’s it turn your head a little… no not the same way...” We almost hit each other’s foreheads which made both of us giggle then we each turned our heads different ways as we leaned in again to kiss.

I had thought Trent’s lips were soft this morning, but now as I applied more pressure I could feel just how soft they were. I could feel one of his hands go to my shoulder as our lips pressed to each other. Danni said, “Now gently Trent run your tongue over Chris’s lips then you Chris stick your tongue out to touch his like Nat and I did...” I was nervous again now my heart going like crazy, yet at the same time when Trent’s tongue finally did touch my lips gently my penis twitched at the feeling. I pushed my tongue out to meet his, we sort of pressed them together neither sure just yet what we were doing, yet wanting to do it. I moved my hand resting it on Trent’s bare chest, like me he had no hair anywhere other than on his head, he was just as skinny as I was as well. When our tongues tangled I felt his heart beating like crazy, the thump, thump, thump matching my own as I could feel my pulse quickening.

Breathlessly we slowly slipped back from one another needing a moment to recover and get our bearings back again. Danielle was there, ruffling the hair on both of our heads, “You two are so cute!” Then she hugged both of us pressing our heads to her amble bosom before letting us go. Then she leaned down and kissed both of our cheeks. “I sure do hope that Trent can stay over again tonight too, that way we can really test out your kissing skills and maybe a little more.” She winked then starting for the house.

Natalie said, “We’re going to get a quick shower, and I imagine that dinner will be in about an hour if you want to find out if Trent can stay the night again.”

Trent said, “I should go ask my mom after we get changed, want to come with me Chris?”

I shrugged, “Sure.” Upstairs in my bedroom we both stopped looking at one another as we dropped the towels. I gave a small hesitant move then Trent stepped up to me and kissed my lips once as my heart thumped. Then he stepped back as we both pulled our trunks off. My eyes did go to his erection for a moment, I liked how stiff it looked and I saw his eyes looking at mine as well as I grabbed my boxer-briefs from my dresser. I felt like his eyes also looked at my ass as I pulled them on just as I turned around I caught a brief glimpse of his ass as well. The way that his tanned skin went to that area that wasn’t tanned was magnificent and I felt my penis twitch. As I pulled on my shirt I said, “I-I always thought that I only liked girls...”

Trent’s eyes met mine, “I- uh me too till last night…” He paused for a moment then said, “Y-you think that uh them suggesting we do stuff is… its not wrong is it?”

I stepped over to where he was once then addressed his thoughts with my own, “No because we want to do it. If we don’t want to…Nat and Danni would never make us do something. They want to see us do stuff, but they also want to do stuff to us, and well if we want to do stuff with each other. I uh I like you… I don’t care if you’re a boy…”

Trent flushed and pushed his lips to mine suddenly as I pulled my arms around his shoulders drawing him in. I could feel his body pressed to mine, his hands holding my shoulders, my own hands on his back holding him to me. Our tongues started playing with one another again and in my boxer-briefs my penis strained as I pressed to Trent both of us just in tee-shirts and underwear. I could feel his penis pressing to my lower stomach right next to where mine pressed to his through our underwear. Slowly, breathlessly I pulled back from the kiss as Trent said, “I guess I like boys and girls...”

I kissed his nose like my sister often did to me and he giggled as I said, “Yeah… if what they ask us to do is too much though we’ll stop.” Trent nodded in agreement then we both put our shorts on before going over to his cabin. It felt right to hold Trent’s hand as we walked outside, it felt right to lean in closer to him as we walked. Neither my sister nor Danielle could be my girlfriend, but Trent could be my boyfriend. I squeezed his hand happy when he returned it as we walked into his cabin.

Trent’s mom was sitting on he couch feeding a baby from the bottle when we walked into the house. “Hey mom… is it okay if I stay over at Chris’s again?”

His mom studied me and Trent for a moment, we had dropped hands upon walking into the house as I got the impression that Trent wasn’t sure what his mom would think about our relationship or if she’d let him stay over. “Yes, just be sure that its okay with his parents first. Also be sure you get a change of clothes you’re still wearing what you were wearing yesterday.” Trent groaned just as I would but we both headed up the stairs to his bedroom. Honestly our clothes weren’t that dirty!

As we were walking into his bedroom his older step-sister Melody was leaning against one of the walls upstairs. She wore a half-top today that was tight over her small breasts, looking now I could tell that they were smaller than my sisters, just two small lemon sized swells of flesh. She had a wonderful young teenage body though with slight hips and that flat well toned stomach all of it tanned perfectly from the sun. “I saw you two back there kissing then holding hands while walking over here. Your mom’s gonna freak when I let her know why you’re staying over.”

Trent looked at me then back at Melody, “We’re just friends and we were doing a bet.”  
Melody got off of the wall, “Hey Mary?” She called out suddenly.

From downstairs, “Yes dear?” Came Trent’s mom’s reply.

Trent whispered, “Whatever you want.”

Melody just smiled at him, tapping his shoulder, “Never mind I found it!” Then she whispered loud enough for me to hear, “Whatever I want… well that should be fun, especially when we get home I bet I don’t have to do a chore for months...” Then she walked back into her bedroom closing the door.

Trent looked at me and I said, “Maybe you should just tell your mom… you know after you get home…” Trent sighed then I got an idea, “We should tell my sister and Danielle what she did, they might have some idea of what to do.” Trent nodded in agreement, if anyone could help us out of this situation it was definitely Nat and Danni they were the ones who had gotten us into it after all weren’t they? After Trent got his change of clothes we headed back over to my house, for now Trent's step-sister and her threat forgotten. After all we had some more education from my sister and Danielle coming soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos! I am glad to see that some people are enjoying this!


	7. Chapter 7

As I walked with Trent into the house my dad was talking with Natalie, “We won’t go if you don’t feel comfortable watching him Nat.”  
  
Natalie’s eyes met mine as she saw me and Trent walking back into the cabin, “We’ll be fine dad. I can watch Chris no problem, you and mom always go and I don’t want you to not go just because Chris is here this year.”  
  
I had no idea what was going on as I said, “Go where?”  
  
My dad turned to see me as he said, “Well your step-mom and I usually go on a two day trip down to Mexico starting tomorrow, but I’m not sure its such a good idea with you here this year.”  
  
I shrugged, “Go for it dad, I won’t mind. Uh Trent and I are going to hang out anyway I’m sure, and Nat will watch us. Anyway if we really need help Trent’s parents are just next door.”  
  
He chuckled looking at me then said, “Your mom’s not wrong you are growing up. Well if you’re sure that its not a problem Nat?”  
  
My sister came over putting her arm around my shoulders then she pretended to punch my face as she said, “If the little guy gives me a problem I’ll just drown him in the lake.”  
  
Dad starting for the kitchen said, “Just be sure you hide the body. We’ll be eating dinner in a few minutes, I made chicken tonight, Trent if you’re staying over again there’s more than enough.” Trent and I ran upstairs to my room to put his clothes down then we were about to head out of the room when Danielle stepped into the room closing the door behind her. Danielle had changed into a simple tight shirt and shorts that were probably legally not shorts as they showed of all almost all of her thighs.  
  
“Well hello there boys.” She started walking towards both of us, and I found my eyes drawn to the way that her legs moved as she walked. They weren’t as thin as my sister’s, but the full thighs and hips were just as intoxicating even if I preferred Natalie’s more slender frame just a bit more. The way that Danielle walked spoke to that part of my primitive boy mind that wanted sex so very badly. I felt my penis start to grow as she arrived in front of both of us. She rested a hand on both of our chests, “You know tonight Nat and I have quite a special treat in store for the two of you.” She leaned over then and gently kissed our cheeks, as she pulled back her eyes rested on Trent for a moment then me, “Is everything okay?”  
  
Trent swallowed then softly said, “My stupid step-sister saw us kissing in the backyard… s-she didn’t see you I don’t think but she uh threatened me...”  
  
Danielle nodded, stroking his cheek, “Blackmailed you is that what you mean?” He gave a small nod and she patted his cheek once, “Well we will deal with that. No one messes with my sweet boys.” She took his hand pulling him to her until he was in her arms then she kissed his lips once, “And Trent if I’m ever too forward...”  
  
Trent swallowed then as he stepped back shifted his shorts, “Uh y-you’re not its just all n-new...”  
I agreed, “Yeah you and Nat are awesome.”  
  
Danielle laughed leaning over to kiss my lips once a well before she whispered to me, “Oh sweetie we knew you’d never think we were too forward.” I flushed but she was right, none of this was making me uncomfortable. If anything my biggest problem was that it was so exciting I didn’t know how to handle all of it. I wanted to have sex with my sister and Danielle. Now I waned to do things with Trent too, but more than that I wanted Trent to get what he wanted as well. As she started for the door she said, “Your step-sister is the brunette teen name of Melody, next door right?” Trent gave a nod, “Hmm interesting, I think that problem will be pretty easy to solve, but lets not worry about it tonight. Nat and I have some really big plans for the two of you.” She looked both of us up and down the licked her lips, “Really big plans.” Before walking out of the room. I swear Danielle was a predator, but she was the kind of predator that a boy just entering puberty so desperately wanted to be the prey of.  
  
Downstairs my dad was putting a piece of chicken breast on the six plates that had been set around the table. I was seated next to my sister tonight with Trent and Danielle on the other side of the table, dad and Cherry had either end. As we passed the sides around to each other Cherry said, “Your dad told me that you’re going to watch Chris while we go down to Mexico the next two days?”  
  
Natalie put her arm around my shoulders giving me a sideways hug pulling my head to her side from where I was trying to eat a green bean. “You bet mom I’m going to watch the fuck out of this little monster.”  
  
Cherry sighed, “Please Nat, no cussing at the dinner table.”  
  
Natalie smiled, “Sorry mom I was just trying to tell you like I did dad that you don’t have to worry about Chris I’ve got him taken care of. I know how to kiss boo-boos if he gets any.” My dad chuckled and Danielle smiled at me from across the table as I flushed. As she finished talking Natalie rested her hand on one of my thighs squeezing it. “Don’t I Christopher?”  
  
I gulped down the mashed potatoes I had just taken a bite of, “Uh-yeah...” Natalie stroked my thigh instead of squeezing it this time.  
  
With that everyone at the table began to dig into their food just as I was about to cut into my chicken Trent’s leg hit the bottom of the table and Cherry said, “You okay over there?”  
  
Trent mumbled something and Danielle said, “He’s fine.” To everyone at the table before she took a bite of her green beans. My dad just shook his head as my sister’s hand still on my leg moved up to where my leg met my waist. When her hand brushed across my middle I breathed in while taking a bit of potatoes. When her fingers started pulling the zipper on my shorts down I stopped eating the piece of chicken I had just picked up.  
  
My eyes looked over at my sister as she said with a sweet gentle smile, “Isn’t dad’s BBQ chicken good Chris?”  
  
I took a bite of the chicken as I felt her hand slip into the opening that she had made in my shorts. “Y-yeah d-delicious dad like always!” I managed with a strangled sound when Natalie’s hand gripped at my erection through my boxer-briefs. I looked at Trent sitting at the table across from me, his face was flushed red. I had a feeling that mine was as well as Natalie's’ fingers stroked along the length of my erection through my underwear at the dinner table.  
  
Cherry said, “I think the boys probably saw too much sun today judging by their red faces.”  
  
Danielle almost choked on her bite of chicken behind a laugh and Natalie said, “Yeah and I think all the swimming wore them out too, don’t worry I’ll make sure that they put some aloe on their faces and that they get to bed early tonight.” Her fingers squeezed on my erection, “Chris will probably even let me tuck him and his friend in won’t you little bro?”  
  
I managed a, “Uh-uh y-yeah..” As I looked stupidly at the potatoes on my fork and her fingers pulled at my underwear. My penis actually popped out of the zipper in my shorts with how Natalie pulled my underwear down. When I felt her fingers slip around me squeezing I grunted taking another quick bite of potatoes to hide the grunt. I looked over at Trent who was across from me. He was struggling to eat his food as well, one of his hands was holding his knife still almost gripping it in a death grip. I looked over at Natalie, trying to figure out if she and Danielle wanted to get caught by our parents. Yet she was just calmly eating her food with one hand. Her other one was still rubbing at my shaft sticking out of my shorts underneath the table. She was acting like it was any other dinner while her hand kept stroking my shaft which was free from my shorts and underwear under the table. Now I knew why she had cut her chicken up before she started eating.  
  
It had been silent for awhile as Cherry said, “Its so nice of you girls to take care of Chris and his new friend. Boys their age need some good older influence in their life.”  
  
Danielle chuckled and my sister as she stroked my erection with her one hand said, “Oh mom I couldn’t agree more. Boys need the proper stimulation from an older girl, make sure that they know how to treat girls their own ages...” As she finished saying this her hand squeezed my stiff pole under the table.  
  
Danielle chimed in, “Indeed, they’re learning a lot this summer about how to treat a woman. Aren’t you Trent?”  
  
Trent gulped and managed a, “Y-yeah… a-a l-lot.” He shoved the last of his potatoes in his mouth giving me a suffering look which I returned. My sister’s fingers continued to stroke my length a finger rubbing over the head then stroking the entire shaft again. I wanted to tell her to stop, but I wanted her to keep going too. The idea that I was being jerked off at the dinner table by my sister under our father and Cherry’s noses was just too good for me to make her stop. This day had shown me that I was a bit of an exhibitionist. I had also enjoyed kissing Trent in the backyard partly because it had been somewhere kind of private. The changing room had been one of the most thrilling things I had ever felt. The thought that the preteen girl had been watching Danni give me a hand job earlier as well had been thrilling.  
  
I managed, “And u-uh Cherry the potatoes are really good too.”  
  
Cherry actually smiled at me, “Oh thank you Chris. I do hope you boys survive on Nat’s cooking the next few days.” I managed a nod as Natalie began rubbing me faster. I was getting close to orgasm, but I tried my best to hold back. I needed to act like nothing was up so I stated to try and cut my chicken up to finish eating it.  
  
Dad saw me struggling of course, “Need some help there son? Maybe Natalie needs to cut your meat for you too...” He chuckled making a call back to the tucking into bed bit from earlier.  
  
I manged, “N-no I’m good I Just...” my shaft surged in Natalie’s hand I could feel my need to release coming as she squeezed and rubbed me masterfully under the table, “Uh got d-distracted...” I breathed in deeply trying to not groan or make any sounds at the dinner table as my sister stroked me to sudden climax. The thrill of her doing it at the table, my attempts to try and not make it obvious what had happened to me all added to my sudden climax.  
  
When it passed Natalie’s hand slipped out from under the table. She quickly put two of her fingers in her mouth as she said, “Delicious really dad!” The two fingers had been from the hand stroking me, clearly she was speaking about my seed. I felt my face flush and my softening penis starting to rise again. For some reason seeing my sister lick what my dad would assume was BBQ sauce off of her fingers, but what I knew was that one little spurt of clear cum I could produce excited me. I did use my one hand to tuck my erection back in my shorts though before leaning over my plate to concentrate on my food.  
  
At the other side of the table Danielle agreed, “Indeed Mr. Reiner its quite delicious.” She winked at me from across the table.  
  
Trent next to her breathed in really deeply a few times as my dad said, “You okay over there Trent? Its not an asthma attack or something is it?” Trent shook his head, “I remember that boy last year that you agreed to babysit for his mom, uh what was his name?”  
Danielle said, “Reese, he was really cute wasn’t he?”  
  
Natalie agreed, “Yes, a real sweetie.”  
  
His dad just chuckled, “Yeah other than that strange asthma attack that he had at the dinner table last year he was a perfect guest.”  
  
Natalie said, “Oh dad that was just a small fit he had. I think something Danni told him excited him too much.” A look passed between Trent and I again, I couldn’t believe that this was my sister. I thought that I had known Natalie, every little bit about her I mean she was my sister after all. I had known her all my life and yet this part of her, seducing preteen boys and making them young men was not something that I would have ever guessed was reality.  
  
Cherry having finished took her plate and m dad’s plate as she said, “Well he was still a nice guest, you girls sure did keep him and that other boy busy all summer long last year.”  
Natalie standing up with her plate and taking my own empty one as well with a kiss to the top of my head said, “Its important for young boys to know how to interact with adults that aren’t their parents. I think a lot of young boys could really benefit from Danni and I’s care.”  
  
I almost choked on my water and Trent flushed red as Danni took his plate saying, “Oh indeed, especially these two. You know what they tried to do today Cherry?”  
  
“No dear what did they try to do?”  
  
Handing the plate to her she said, “They tried to peek on us in the changing rooms at JC Penny’s can you imagine that?”  
  
Cherry looked at both of us and tisked as she said, “Boys… well I hope you taught them some respect.”  
My dad only chuckled as he said, “Well I remember being a boy, but” he looked at both me and Trent, “That’s not an excuse boys, when girls are changing you wait your turn and be respectful got it?” I flushed this time as well, and just sat there trying to figure out why Natalie and Danielle were so bent on embarrassing both of us.  
  
Natalie offhandedly said, “Oh we put them in their place, made sure that they knew exactly what they were allowed to do.” Then she kissed the top of my head as she walked past the kitchen table, “You’re going to be good boys for Danni and I the rest of the summer aren’t you?” We both gave a small nod then she said, “Well then upstairs and into your pajamas young men! Then we’ll come and read you a bedtime story and tuck you into bed like the good little boys you are.” She squeezed my shoulders as I stood up with Trent glad that I had manged to hide what had become a second painful erection.  
  
My dad chuckled, “I don’t think they need that much care.”  
I managed, “She’s just joking dad, we’re going to go play games upstairs right Trent?” Trent nodded in agreement as my sister pinched my side making me jump before we both took off out of the kitchen. As we started up the stairs I saw Natalie at the bottom of the stairs, she mouthed the words: Pajamas at me I just gave a small nod. As Trent and I ran up the stairs I said, “How are you feeling?”  
  
Trent said, “Danni uh jerked me off at the dinner table… I think she ate my cum with her mashed potatoes...” He only had one little white drop.  
  
I told Trent, “Yeah so did Natalie… I think my sister and Danni might be sadists… I think they like making boys uncomfortable in public.”  
  
Trent softly said, “I don’t care, they could um make me put it in them in public and I'd do it at this point...” he rested his hand on his shorts for a second, “Chris, I want Danni to uh f-fuck me so bad that it hurts.”  
  
I swallowed and put my arm around his shoulders whispering as well, “Yeah I do too… both of them… but m-my sister first...” My sister and Danielle were clearly aware of what they were doing to us, and clearly they had done it before with boys last year and the year before, maybe even other years. Of course they were hot young woman so most boys my age wouldn’t want to say no to them. I could well imagine what they taught boys my age would be beneficial for the future as well, as long as the boy was willing. I had a feeling that my sister and her future wife were really good at finding boys that were willing. That while Trent was a nice surprise, I was the real goal of both of them this summer. Nat had tried to get me up here last summer, but my mom had refused wanting to take a family trip to the Grand Canyon. That was boring, this was thrilling.  
  
My phone buzzed with a text message from Danielle’s number that I had added to my contacts: _Don’t forget your new pajamas and brush your teeth!_ I knew what she meant, she wanted us in just our onesies and nothing else. I said to Trent, “We gotta brush our teeth and get in our pajamas.”  
  
Trent with a small flush said, “Just like mom would make me...”  
  
I agreed, “Yeah only I don’t think your mom is gonna be touching your dick tonight.”  
  
Trent shook his head as he said, “No way I’d never let my mom know about this kind of stuff… nor would I ever want to do stuff with her… have you ever thought about I mean with your own mom?”  
  
I shook my head as we went into my bedroom, “No way, its not the same as Natalie. I can’t really explain why, but its not.”  
  
Trent just said, “Well Natalie’s really hot.” I couldn’t argue with that at all, she was very hot and I really did not care if she was my half-sister. We quickly slipped out of our clothes leaving them discarded in piles on my bedroom floor before we grabbed the onesies. Trent put on his Pikachu one from the other night and I put on the new Batman one. I had to admit as I pulled the onesie on it made me feel younger than my twelve years of age though it did fit just perfectly.  
  
As we walked over to the bathroom I put the cowl up and said, “I’m Batman.” In my best impression of Christian Bale as I had watched those movies more than once.  
  
Trent giggled just as my sister and Danielle walked past us to their own bedroom Natalie heard me, “Batman better brush his teeth if he wants to do more kissing and other things tonight.” I just flushed heading into the bathroom as it was embarrassing a little. Natalie just reached out and tickled my side once, “You look adorable Batman.” I felt a small rise starting in my onesie as she continued down the hall to her room. In the bathroom Trent and I brushed our teeth as quick as we could. We were stepping out of the bathroom as Danielle emerged from the room she shared with my sister in her own pajamas.  
  
She smiled at both of us, tonight she wore a pair of small dark purple shorts that stopped at the top of her thick (well compared to Natalie’s) thighs and a small top that showed off a bit of cleavage on her chest. “Well don’t you two look adorable...” She held up her phone, “Let me take a picture stand together, put your hoods up.” I felt embarrassed but did as Danielle wanted with Trent doing the same. After she took the picture with her phone she pinched both of our cheeks, “Go play some games or something we’ll be in once the ‘rents go to sleep.”  
  
She walked to the bathroom closing the door behind her. Trent and I walked back over to my room and I flipped on the television as he grabbed two of the Switch pro controllers that I had brought with me. We sat down on my bed as we did Trent said, “What do you think they’re going to make us do tonight?”  
  
I loaded up a game of Smash Brothers, “No idea, but whatever it is I’ll do it.”  
  
Trent as we selected characters, I went with Samus and he went with Link said, “W-what if they make us suck each other’s uh boners?”  
  
I felt my penis twitch as it stated to grow suddenly in my onesie. I looked over at Trent and could see the tent in his onesie. “I uh-d-do you want to?”  
  
Trent looked down at his tent, pressing his hand against it then softly said, “Y-yeah.. I- uh when we were changing earlier I wondered what it would be like. Y-you think I’m uh gay?”  
  
I looked at his eyes, the dark green looked really pretty again my thoughts and feelings for Trent matched the same ones I had for Danielle and Natalie. “Nah, maybe bi, but so am I at least for you, cause I think I’d like to try that too.” Trent flushed as we both turned back to look at the television screen. Then I quickly leaned over and kissed his cheek once before we started the game, “For uh luck.” Trent was as cute as my sister and Danielle were sexy. My mind was so full of desires and strange feelings that the first game was really hard to concentrate on. Trent was having equally hard issues as he shifted on the bed once as we both kept falling off of the platforms in the arena that I had picked.  
  
After the first game though we both got into it, letting our minds not focus on sex. Instead we focused on trying to knock each other out of the arenas in Smash Brothers. Trent was pretty good at the game as well, he knew all of the moves just like I did and soon we had a real contest going to trying to knock each other out. We were on our fourth game when our visitors appeared, by now both Tent and I had managed to stop thinking about sex. After all we were fully focused on the game before us, both of us trying to best the other.  
  
The feeling of the bed shifting was the only sign that both Natalie and Danielle were there. The young women set behind us staying quiet while we kept playing. When I felt a hand on my shoulder I could tell just by how it felt that it was Natalie. As my character jumped and attacked Trent’s she leaned over from behind me whispering in my ear, “You look absolutely adorable little bro.” She pulled the hood of my onesie up over my head blocking my eyes which made me try to pull at her hands. I couldn’t see the game anymore and I was winning! She laughed then as she tickled my sides. Next to me Danielle was tickling Trent as well as his character had walked off of the platform it had been on right to its death.  
  
Natalie’s hands stopped tickling my sides instead holding me by them as she sat behind me. “Did you brush your teeth really good Christopher?” I gave a small nod, “well there’s only one way I can be sure.” She leaned over from behind me using her one hand to turn my head sideways as she pressed her lips to mine. The feeling of Natalie’s slightly larger lips pressed to my own was totally different than the feeling of Trent’s lips. They were somehow softer, and her experience with kissing was obvious as her tongue snaked out to gently trace my lips before pressing between them when I barely opened them.  
  
I felt her hand on my stomach sliding downwards to rub at the growth that had sprouted the moment her lips met mine. Again like down at the dinner table Natalie pressed her hand to my erection, rubbing me though the onesie now. She tasted like mint toothpaste as her tongue played with mine, even rubbing over my teeth before teasing my tongue out of my mouth. I could hear Trent and Danielle next to me. Apparently Danielle was doing the same thing to Trent at this very moment as Natalie’s fingers stroked my nearly four inches through the onesie. The Batman hood had come off of my head as I leaned more into my sister for the kiss.  
  
Finally as I was breathless Natalie pulled back from our kiss, her hand even slipping off of my middle as she said, “Stand up for me Chris.” I stood up in front of the bed on shaky legs, as I did Trent joined me a second later. Danielle whispered something to my sister who nodded in agreement. I saw their eyes go to our middles where you could clearly see that both of us were sporting erections in our onesies after all we were not wearing underwear. My sister whispered something back to Danielle who nodded in agreement.  
  
Then Danielle reached for her phone that she had sat on my nightstand. Before Trent and I could even think about it she took one quick picture of both of us standing there with our obvious tents in our pajamas. Natalie stood up then along with Danielle. They both wore nearly the same thing, a nightie with thin spaghetti straps on the shoulders and was very thin looking silk material. Danielle’s was purple and a little smaller than Natalie’s which was red, as you could see her flat stomach. They both wore the same small shorts that matched the tops in color. My eyes took in both of them then Danielle said, “Come stand right here boys.”  
  
We came to stand before them then, the size difference between us and the two of them obvious. Natalie and Danni were both taller than us, both a little wider, and clearly the adults in the room. We had to look up to meet their eyes for example, even though Natalie was just a few inches over five and a half feet and Danni was right at that mark. My sister took my hand just as Danni took Trent’s. Natalie said, “Before we get started on pleasuring you two horny young men we want to show you something.” I looked at Trent once briefly then back at my sister. She rested my hand on her shoulder, “Go ahead pull the strap down.” I gulped the indication was clear as Danielle did the same thing with Trent. I felt my sisters shoulder, her skin was so soft and delicate though I suppose that mine was still very much that way as well. I pulled at the thin strap making it fall off of the shoulder then she took my other hand resting it on the other shoulder.  
  
My penis twitched in my onesie, my mind filled with desire that I couldn’t control. Yes I had seen them before, but this would be for a lot longer than a few seconds. As the second strap went off of her shoulder Natalie moved her arms slightly shrugging the loose nightie making it fall down. It went to her waist almost instantly as a rumpled bit of clothing, but my eyes were not focused on it at all. Instead they were right at my sisters breasts. That one brief encounter had not been enough, my eyes feasted as they never had before. Natalie’s breasts were perfect as far as I was concerned, other guys might say they were too small. For me though the two roughly plump apple sized breasts topped with light rosy nipples were perfect. Her nipples had gotten erect as well, they were bigger than I had expected for such small breasts. I felt a sudden growing desire to lean over and suck on them.  
  
Movement made my eyes turn just slightly. Danielle’s breasts had come into view just then as well. Inside my mind almost exploded at the fact that I was seeing both women that had been objects of my desire for months now naked from the waist up. Danielle’s breasts were larger, far more than a handful for a boy of twelve, even some adult men would struggle with them. They were roughly the size of small melons, topped with darker reddish nipples that were actually a little small for how large the breast around them was. Like Natalie’s though they were firm on her chest though without the bra they did spread apart from one another.  
  
Trent’s jaw hung slightly open and I was pretty sure that mine did as well. Inside my hormones and desire buzzed together making my head swim as I took in the four breasts before me. Natalie though wasn’t done, she took one of my hands guiding it upwards. I watched in amazement as my palm rested against one of my sisters breasts. I gulped back trying to wet my dry throat as I took in what I was doing. Natalie’s breast was solid under my hand, I could feel the erect nipple pressing into my palm as her hand applied more pressure to mine making it close around the part of the breast that she had rested it on. “Here you try,” shes said softly to me her other hand touching my cheek.  
  
I managed a nod when Natalie’s dropped her hand away from my hand on her breast. I squeezed like she had, my other hand reaching out to touch the second one. I glanced over at Trent briefly, his hands were on Danni’s larger breasts. My eyes though shot back to my sister when she stroked my cheek again. She leaned over her lips brushing mine as I could feel a hunger in them that I had never known my sister could have for me. She pressed her lips firmer to mine, her thumb still rubbing my cheek as my own hands squeezed a little firmer on her breasts.  
  
The feeling of her tongue pressing between my lips sent that buzzing in my stomach floating through my whole body as I opened my lips for my tongue to meet her own. This time as our tongue played with one another I also rubbed at Natalie’s breast. If I was too rough with my touch and exploration she didn't say anything, instead she just seemed to kiss me harder her hands at my sides running up and down them. I ran my hands over the rest of the small breasts, taking in the full shape of them before finding the nipples again at the end of the breasts. Softly her lips inches from mine Natalie said, “Pinch them little bro.” I pinched the nipples and Natalie pressed her lips roughly to mine again. I felt like my entire body was being over stimulated, this adult woman knew what she was doing. When her hand brushed against my middle again I pulled back from our kiss breathing heavily. Natalie whispered, “My turn...”  
  
I didn’t know what she meant until her fingers started pulling the zipper on my onesie down. I felt everything slow down while her fingers pulled that zipper down. I couldn’t even hear the sound of it with the rushing blood in my ears, but inside the onesie my penis strained to be freed. She reached the bottom of the zipper, pulling at the sides just a little so that the middle of my chest and stomach came into view. My boyhood poked out from the center of my body the head and just a little more visible with the onesie zipper down.  
  
My sister kissed my lips again then she leaned over kissing the hollow of my neck as I stood there. My breathing was coming in shallow long breaths as I tried to remain calm with every kiss that my sister gave. Her lips softly touching the middle of my chest, then lower as she went slowly onto her knees before me. My entire body was more alive than I had ever felt before. All of my fantasies, all of my wants were being met by the one young woman that I had been crushing on for nearly two years now. Her lips kissed my stomach as I felt her hands slip into the onesie to rub up and down the sides of my stomach. When her lips kissed my belly button Natalie looked up at me. Her beautiful eyes met mine as she said, “I love you Christopher… and I’ve waited so long to be your first...”  
  
I swallowed hard trying to keep myself clam as my sister’s tongue played with my belly button. Her hands had slipped up my sides to pull at the onesie now getting it off of my arms. It fell down more on my body making my entire shaft and the balls underneath it come into view. Natalie licked at my belly button again then her fingers gripped my shaft holding it as she moved down with her mouth. She licked the soft skin of my pubic region, her tongue sliding along it then down lower. When her warm soft tongue brushed over my small sack it constricted upwards, and I felt that pressure building at the base already.  
  
Her hand squeezed my shaft again as her lips made contact with my sack. When she sucked the entire sack into her mouth I grunted in surprise. Natalie moved her hand off of my erection at the same time, both of her hands going to the sides of my thighs stroking up the length of them. Suddenly I no longer cared if I had no hair anywhere, it was clear that my sister didn’t. Or that my penis wasn’t more adult like, clearly she didn’t care about that either. She sucked on my balls, her eyes looking up at me from where she was on her knees before me. I couldn’t fathom how this could get better, then it did. Her mouth came off of my balls, as her tongue ran along the stiff pole of my erection. I let out a small moan that was barley above a whisper. Her tongue reached the tip of my erection where the foreskin was still pulled over the head.  
  
I swear as her lips sucked on the foreskin covering the head it was like she was worshiping at an alter with how she was treating me. Her fingers pulled the foreskin back slowly, every centimeter was another second of pleasure as her lips sucked on my skin. Then my head popped out, the little mushroom fully exposed with its tiny opening at the end. Natalie’s tongue ran over the little opening as I shuddered pressing my hips up to her mouth. I had forgotten that Trent and Danielle even existed in this moment, yet as I tried to calm down I looked over at them. Danni was on her knees before Trent, just like Natalie. Her tongue was attacking the other preteen boys pole just like Natalie's was with mine. She was giving him every bit the attention that I was getting.  
  
I watched as Danielle’s lips sucked the head of Trent’s erection into her mouth then I forgot that the were there again when Natalie's lips rested on the head of my own. My sister pressed her lips to the glans, sliding them open slowly as she sucked the entire head into her mouth. I wasn’t thick like older boys, but I had a feeling my sister didn’t care about that. She drew in more of my erection her hands on my hips now holding me there. When all four inches were in my sisters mouth I let a small gasp out, she took my hands putting them on her head before putting her own back on my waist.  
  
At first I had no idea why she had done this. I could feel her tongue pressing to the base of my erection, feel her mouth sucking gently on me. The pleasure was undeniable, but then it skyrocketed when Natalie started to move her mouth on my pole. She started slowly at first, applying the same sucking as before, but then also moving her mouth up and down on the entire shaft. I got the message immediately, I knew almost by instinct what to do. I started pushing up into her mouth. The first time the head pushed against the roof of her mouth but Natalie just calmly reoriented us, as I started pushing into her mouth again.  
  
The pleasure increased by a thousand as I started to push into my sister’s mouth. She was holding me by the waist directing me slightly in how to do it, pushing up into her mouth every time yielded even more pleasure as she wasn’t only sucking on me but also using her tongue to twist around and play with the head. I had never imagined that something could feel this incredible. My entire body burned with desire for my sister’s mouth to keep doing what it was doing. I looked over to see Trent caught in the same trap as me. His penis buried in Danielle’s mouth. Her breasts jiggled with each thrust that she pushed back down on the boys erection.  
  
I could feel my sister applying more pressure now as I started to push into her mouth faster. I could feel it now, there was no stopping the flood that was about to rush out of the head. I gasped, “I-Its...I’m going to...” I didn’t get it out as I thrust again making it happen. Natalie only kept sucking on me, moving her mouth as my penis twitched with each spasm of my cum. My head felt light, my entire body felt on fire as the orgasm rocked me. I had never known it could be like this and I wasn’t even in her pussy yet. If that one spurt came out I never knew it because I was too caught up in the pleasure of the rest of it.  
  
When it ended I felt weak in my knees, like I was about to collapse as my sister slipped her mouth off of my still stiff pole. Her tongue ran along the length of it, sliding atop the sensitive head making me gasp slightly before she leaned back on her hunches looking up at me. I was still erect as I looked down at my penis, the head still pointing at my chin. Even though I still wanted more my entire body felt spent beyond any orgasm before it. Natalie slowly stood, her own legs looked shaky as well though I had no idea why for a moment as my head was so foggy. Clearly my sister was very turned on by what she had just done to me. She kissed my lips softly.  
  
Then she took my hand, pulling me with her to my bed. I was surprised to see Trent already laying on the bed in the center of it with Danielle on his side. His eyes were half open, her hand was rubbing his stomach. Natalie had me lay down next to Trent on the bed, as she lay on her side beside me. The four of us barely fit on the queen sized bed, but somehow my sister and Danielle made it work. Softly Natalie whispered, “Tomorrow after parasailing we teach you boys about our bodies, how would you like that?” I gulped with a nod as did Trent. My eyes felt heavy as Natalie kissed my lips once more. “Go to sleep little bro.” My thought was to tell Natalie that I loved her, but as I closed my eyes I let it slide I had a feeling she already knew how much I loved both her and Danielle.


	8. Chapter 8

The feeling of saliva on my chest was the first thing I became aware of then there was a feeling of something stiff pressing against one of my legs. It took me a moment to realize that Trent was laying almost on top of me his head on my chest, drool from his slightly open mouth just below where his head was. The feeling of his stiffy pressing to my leg and his soft body curled with my own started a reaction I couldn’t stop even if I had wanted to. I looked around my room, but didn’t see my sister or Danielle still in the room. My last memory was of Natalie rubbing my stomach after one of the most amazing moments of my young life, namely my older sister giving me my first blowjob. My penis twitched with the memory of her lips on it, of her tongue swirling around the head, her hands on my hips, the movements she had made to drive me to orgasm.

I moved slightly on the bed as Trent mumbled something then he rolled onto his back next to me his eyes blinking. My eyes went to his erection, as it was on clear display with the sheets down at both of our knees. I could barely remember my sister pulling the sheets over all of us, but I knew that she and Danielle had slept with us for awhile at least. When Trent sat up running a hand through his hair he said with a stretch, “Where did the girls go?”

I wiped my chest sitting up as well so that my erection now pressed to my lower stomach. I saw Trent’s eyes go to it as I said, “Probably back to their room so that my dad didn’t catch them in here with us.”

Trent yawned and rubbed one of his eyes, “Makes sense. Last night was incredible. Danielle’s tongue and her lips were like everywhere on my boner.” He touched his dick stroking it idly and I felt mine twitch at the sight. His eyes went to mine when it moved as Trent said, “How about Natalie?”

“Incredible.”

Trent lay back on the bed again still idly stroking his boner, “I think it’d be weird to kiss my own sister or have her give me a blowjob.” How relaxed he was about being naked around me now was surprisingly erotic to my young mind.

I watched him stroke for a second before I lay back down next to him, resting a hand on my own boner, “Nah its not weird at all. Natalie’s like the hottest girl I know, with Danni come in a close second. What’s weird is wanting to um do things to your step-sister when she’s such a bitch...”  
Trent stopped rubbing his pole as he said, “Yeah but she’s so hot I can’t help that she’s good to look at. You know she’s on the high school cheer squad? Sometimes I think she’s just mean because she’s not happy about something.”

I stopped rubbing my erection as I said, “Yeah maybe, but she’s mean to you Trent.” I turned looking at him and then I moved to press my lips to his, “I don’t like that.” Trent’s cheeks heated as he returned the kiss then he pulled me on top of him almost clumsily, as we started kissing one another like my sister and Danni had taught us how to do. I moved to rub my erect penis against his as our tongues began to play with one another. I felt Trent’s hands on my bottom squeezing it as our tongues tangled and I rubbed our erections together.

I could feel his hot breath on my cheek when we pulled back breaking our kiss both of us flushing. Trent said, “Your dick feels nice rubbing against my own.” I agreed looking down between us as I tried rubbing them together then Trent said, “I want to try something.” He pushed me back onto the bed suddenly, and I laughed as he got up to move down between my legs. Trent circled his hand around my erection then he leaned down and tried to lick the exposed glans of my penis which sent a shiver up through my body. “How was that?”

I said, “Good, try sucking it.” Trent nodded then moved to put his lips to the head before opening his mouth and drawing me in. His mouth was smaller than Natalie’s, but as I pushed up into it I had to admit that it was just as warm as hers. Though it was clear that Trent wasn’t as good as Natalie at giving a blowjob. He tried sucking, then pulling his mouth off to drive me back up into it, but he was clumsy at it compared to how easily Natalie had taken care of me. The inexperience though felt amazing as he started to draw me back into his mouth again.

As he did from the doorway to my bedroom Danielle said, “Isn’t that adorable...”

Trent’s mouth popped off of my erection as he sat up from between my legs, my eyes turning to the door in the same second. Both my sister and Danielle stood in the doorway with coffee mugs in their hands. Natalie said, “Our little boys are growing up..its so… so… moving!” She wiped at her eye like she was crying and Danielle laughed. I felt my face go red just as Trent’s did.

Danielle said, “Don’t stop now boys, you were just warming up. Go on Trent, try licking his balls.” Trent looked down at me then shrugged before leaning back down again. This time his tongue licking over my balls making them constrict up towards my shaft with the good feelings it produced. Danielle had moved to sit down on the edge of the bed, “Good, now try sucking on one of his little nuts.” She seemed to have become an instructor as she talked. Which made sense after all she was going to be a teacher starting this fall. Trent eagerly opened his mouth around one of my balls sucking it inside and I gasped with the feeling of his mouth on my nut.

Natalie had come over to the bed as well said, “Trent, try bringing the other one in your mouth too...” As she said that Danielle leaned down and brought her lips to mine just as Trent sucked my second ball into his mouth. Her tongue pushed into my mouth as she grabbed one of my hands drawing it to one of her breasts through the tee-shirt she wore. Natalie sat on the edge of the bed close to where Trent was her hand on his back, “Now lick his shaft...” Trent’s lips slipped off of my balls as he began to lick the length of my erection with his warm tongue. Danielle’s tongue was probing my mouth as I saw Natalie was still rubbing Trent’s back and encouraging him, “Suck him back into your mouth sweetie.” Trent’s mouth opened up around the head of my erection, “Keep your lips tight on the shaft while you suck him in.” As he took all of my nearly four inches into his smaller mouth I felt the head brush against the back of his throat. I couldn’t help but buck my hips sending the shaft up into his mouth.

Natalie’s hand was rubbing up and down Trent’s back encouraging him as she whispered in his ear, telling him what to do. Danni’s lips were still on mine so when Trent’s fingers started rubbing my balls while his tongue played with me in his mouth my moan came out into her mouth. Danielle just kept kissing me, while my one hand squeezed at her large breast through the shirt she wore. I was slowly pushing up into Trent’s mouth as he sucked and licked me getting closer to orgasm. When it arrived I groaned into Danni’s mouth knowing my bit of spend was racing up towards the head of my penis. I tried to stop, not knowing if Trent would want my little load in his mouth, but it was too late to stop it from happening. I spurted that one load of clear liquid into Trent’s mouth shocking him as it hit the back of his throat.

He pulled his mouth off of my erection sitting up still shocked, as Natalie kissed his lips after whispering something to him. Danielle sat up as well when I came smiling at me. I have to admit watching my sister kiss Trent was one of the hottest things that I had ever seen. The way that her tongue pushed into his mouth while her hands stroked over his body was amazing. I could see how she had done the same to me last night. As she pushed Trent down onto the bed Danni whispered in my ear, “You’d better return the favor.”

I looked at Trent’s erection as my sister leaned over him to kiss his lips while rubbing his chest with her hand. My desire to return the favor surprised me. I wanted to suck on Trent’s penis as much as I wanted to be with my sister or Danni. I leaned down to get between Trent’s legs. I did feel a little nervous, but I was also excited at the thought of returning the favor. Danielle leaned down next to me softly whispering, “Lick the head first...” I put my hand on Trent’s erection drawing it up to my face as I examined his stiff dick. It was like mine nearly four inches in length. The biggest difference was that his mushroom head was always visible as he was cut. I stroked the shaft once before I leaned down running my tongue over the exposed glans. I rubbed it along the entire head then pressed the tip of my tongue to the opening making Trent groan into my sisters mouth.

I noticed that my sister was still kissing Trent’s lips as my tongue moved down the length of his erection. I could feel the little ridge that was the cut from his circumcision as my tongue ran over it then down the rest of the length of his stiff penis. I reach his nuts and licked over both of them like he had done to me. Danielle whispered, “Suck his balls into your mouth.” I sucked one of them into my mouth, they were bigger than they had appeared to be. After a moment of sucking on one I sucked the second one into my mouth with it making Trent’s preteen erection twitch. I looked up at him, my sister was still kissing his lips while rubbing over his chest. Danielle was stroking a hand up and down my back encouraging me. I could feel my penis straining between my legs as I bent over Trent to suck on his stiffy.

Danielle moved behind me, as she told me to suck his pole into my mouth. Her hands were on my bottom rubbing it. Then at the same time my lips went over the head of Trent’s penis Danielle opened my legs a little and used her hands to spread my butt cheeks. As I pushed my mouth down on Trent’s four inches at the same time Danielle’s tongue pressed between my cheeks and teased my own opening. I grunted in shock at the feeling of her tongue on my butt-hole pushing into it, as I sucked on Trent’s penis. The shock of it made me pushed down fully on Trent’s penis. I felt Danielle’s tongue teasing my ass. Then as she pushed her tongue into the opening her hand also circled around my erection while I drove my penis down on Trent’s pole.

I started sucking harder on Trent’s pole as he started to push up into my mouth while Danielle kept licking at my bottom. I felt her tongue keep pushing into my opening as her fingers stroked my shaft faster. I gasped around Trent’s erection and the boy let out a moan into my sisters mouth while pressing up into my mouth. I felt his penis surge like my own did, and with the first twitch I tasted something wet land on my tongue. My first time tasting another boys spend was coupled with Danielle’s tongue teasing my butt and her fingers squeezing and stroking me to orgasm as well. I came too spurting that one clear stream out onto my bed sheets. I pulled my mouth off of Trent’s erection and fell onto the bed beside him breathing heavily. Danielle sat up licking her lips once, then as she smiled at me. I had just sucked another boy off while my sister’s hot future wife had just eaten my ass out.

My sister kissed both my lips and Trent’s one more time before she slipped off of the bed, “You boys need to take a shower then we’ve got to get going if we’re going to have some fun with the parasailing today.” They both walked from the room not looking at Trent or I again talking with one another as if nothing had just happened. I sat up slowly on the bed still catching my breath still from my second cum in less than thirty minutes. When Trent jumped up to run for the bathroom I followed just as quickly. Exhaustion forgotten as I watched his pert little ass run ahead of me. Inside the shower we both went pee watching our streams mix together as we stood in the center of the shower side by side. Then we quickly washed, a part of me wanted to go slower and wash Trent but my stomach was demanding some kind of food.

Dried off we ran across the hall to my bedroom with Danielle screaming, “Theirs naked boys in the house! Naked boys!” We both giggled as we heard Natalie telling Danielle that it would be okay that she shouldn’t freak out. We were putting on underwear both my sister and Danielle walked into the bedroom standing in the doorway watching us. Danielle said, “Your brother has quite the ass...”

The way that they ogled us was quite eye opening. There was all this talk about men or teenage boys perving on girls like this, but to me the way that Natalie and Danielle stared at both of us was a welcoming sensation. I loved the way that they both looked at me, how they admired my preteen body. My sexual need was just opening up at twelve, but I couldn’t help that I wanted them to ogle me. I wanted to be desirable to older hot twenty-something women, especially my sister and Danielle. If anything the way that they talked about me built my self confidence even more. I wondered if in the fall it would translate into me being able to just ask a girl out instead of being afraid to. There was only one way to find out. Right now though all my focus was on Trent, my sister and Danielle. They were all that mattered.

As we were both pulling on our shirts my sister and Danielle started out of the bedroom as Natalie called out, “We’re going to stop for burgers on the way to the parasailing place.” Trent and I quickly followed them downstairs. My sister and Danielle were both wearing tight shirts today that showed off their difference in chest size, along with tight shorts that hugged to their bottoms and showed off almost all of their legs. I knew my sister, both of them had sun screen on and they insisted that Trent and I put it on as well before we all headed out of the house.

In the car I sat in the back with Trent as we pulled out Danielle turned back to look at us, “Trent does your mom expect you at home at some point today?”

Trent shook is head, “No, I told her we were doing stuff today, yesterday.” She smiled and squeezed his leg which made Trent flush. We pulled into a Freddie’s Burgers which was one of those places that did burgers and shakes but the burgers were really skinny. I got a cheeseburger as did Trent and the girls both got regular burgers. We ate in the car in the parking lot before Natalie drove us over to the parasailing place that was only a few lights away. I felt a little nervous as we pulled up to the place. It was a small building with a pier behind it, and you could see one of the parasailing boats out on the water already with people out on it. I wasn’t really scared of heights, but I was a little worried about what people might see while we were up there. Though I’d soon learn that nothing was going to happen up in the sky other than some talking.

Danielle, as we got out of the car heading to the place put her arm round my shoulders pulling me to her as she said, “You ready to go up and keep me company today Christopher?”

I just said, “Yeah sure, I think it’ll be cool.”

Danielle said, “I wish I felt the same, can’t believe your sister talked me into this, but at least I’ll have a cutie to keep me company!” She ruffled my hair then moved up to ruffle Trent’s hair as well before pulling Natalie away from him and kissing her lips. I looked at Trent and was surprised when his hand found mine. I viewed Trent as a really close friend, maybe a boyfriend of some sort. I had a feeling that he felt the same way, that we were friends with benefits just based on what we were both going through. Danielle saw us holding hands and said, “So cute!” We dropped hands both flushing which made Danielle pout, “Boys.”

Natalie eyed her, “You’re embarrassing them sweetie, they’re still new to all of this kind of stuff. Its hard being a middle school boy who likes both boys and girls.” Danielle sighed and under her breath I heard her say boys again but she winked at both of us before we all walked into the small building that said: Rico Parasailing and Jet ski Rental. My sister was already talking with the guy when Trent and I followed them into the shop. Danielle was looking around at the gift shop part of the building and grabbed two hats that had the state flag on them though it was in the shape of Texas. She put them on both my head and Trent’s which we both pulled off, we weren’t tourists, we lived here, just a few hours away from the lake.

Danielle smiled and ruffled our hair as Natalie said, “Come on the other boat is ready to go if we’re gonna do this thing.” There was a door at the back of the shop that lead out to the pier where a boat was tied up with three guys who were waiting along with a couple that were sitting together. As we climbed in I sat down next to Trent with Natalie and Danielle on either side of us. I had to wonder if what my sister and her girlfriend had told me the other way was the truth, that Danielle was afraid of heights. I knew that Trent was a little afraid of them, he had admitted as much the other day.

The boat went out to a point in the lake where there were no other boats and the couple that was there with us went first going out they were strapped into harnesses side by side then the way the system worked was that they were drawn out behind the boat as the boat moved across the water. Soon the two of them were up in the sky above the boat sailing on the sky while the boat pulled them. They sat on a bench below the parachute with a handle bar and seat belt straps. The para sail could land on the water or back on the end of the boat. After a while they were pulled back down coming in for a landing on the boat. We hadn’t worn bathing suits so doing a water landing wasn’t something you could do. Also the way I was looking at it there was no way that there would be any moments for sex stuff to happen at all. You could see everything the people up on the para sail while down on the boat.

I had a feeling that Danni and Natalie had been messing with me the entire time. Well I was as it turned out partly right and partly wrong. Natalie and Trent went up next with my sister getting strapped in next to Trent. I watched as they went up in the sky, Trent looked a little nervous at first as he held Natalie’s hand but by the time that their ride was finished and they were on the boat again Trent wasn’t holding her hand as he said, “That was awesome Chris! You gotta see!”

I felt nervous myself getting strapped in with Danielle sitting next to me. When we began moving up into the sky once the boat was going fast enough Danielle suddenly gripped my hand and said, “I can’t believe your sister talked me into doing this shit...” I looked over at her, Danni’s eyes were closed shut, so apparently she had not been lying. I moved just slightly so that I could put my arm around her waist from the middle as we went up higher. It was a like getting on a plane only not anywhere near as high. Yet at the same time once we were up fully in the sky you could see almost all of the lake and more than that you could see the small town that sat on one of the corners of the lake.

I nudged Danielle who had her eyes closed, “Danni its really cool!” She peeked with one eye looking slowly then she gripped tightly onto me which I let her as she slowly opened her second eye. Surprisingly her fear was enough to make me squeeze her and also not even think once about anything other than making sure that Danielle was okay. I felt like I was the older person in this regard as I said, “See its not so scary.”

Danielle chuckled, “fuck that its terrifying.. if that rope snapped.. bam we’d just be floating away and what happened if we landed on the ground instead of the water?”

I said, “Uh Danni I think you’re paranoid. Look how peaceful it is!” I really did think so, you could see other boats moving down below, even people swimming in a cove like the one that our cabin was located off of. “Look I think that’s our cabins.” I said pointing in one direction as the boat moved us past a large stretch of the lake.

Danni looked then shook her head closing her eyes suddenly, “Fuck that… I just want down.”

I squeezed her around the middle of her back with my arm as I said, “You don’t have to look if you don’t want to. Its okay really.”  
Danni actually leaned over and kissed my head, a few minutes later as we were starting down to the boat she said, “You’re going to be a really good boyfriend to whomever you end up dating in the future.”

I felt my cheek flush as I said, “Um I… I think I might be dating Trent.”

Danielle smiled and squeezed me, “You’re not anymore than you’re dating Nat or me. After this vacation is over then you can decide if you want to keep dating Trent. Right now Chris you and Trent are exploring new things with one another. Just like you are with your sister and I. We’re you’re teachers, and guides for both of you boys, but you’re not dating us or each other yet. Just have fun with one another and us for now huh?”

I squeezed her back and kissed her cheek. We were almost to the boat so I quickly said, “um Danni.. thanks for uh teaching Trent and I stuff...”

Danielle smiled, “Sweetie you are more than welcome, if Nat and I could forever we’d teach boys every summer. Here pretty soon though we’re going to have to hang that up, I mean we’re not going to be young forever. Plus we have plans and well we’ll talk about those after the summer is over huh?” As we made contact with the boat again I had no idea what to think about that. What kind of plans did they have exactly? I mean my sister and Danielle were already planning on getting married. What did married couples usually do, they had families. Did my sister and Danielle want to start a family? I wasn’t sure what to think, but I pushed it all away as we arrived at the boat.

As I sat back down next to Trent, Danielle went over and talked to Natalie, the two of them even kissed just briefly. Looking at my sister and Danielle I said to Trent, “How was it?”

Trent said, “So cool! You could see everything and your sister kept me relaxed, I’m not the best at heights.” Just like Danielle, so that really was why they had split us up like they had. I looked over at Natalie and Danielle, my sister catching my eyes smiled at me and winked before sitting down with Danielle to keep talking. “Your sister said she’s going to medical school to become a pediatrician.”

I nodded, “Yeah she’s wanted to be a doctor since I was at least six maybe earlier, right around the time I fell and broke my arm was when I found out. She knew exactly what to do, she really is the best big sister.” When I felt Trent’s hand touch mine on the area between us I slowly took it into my own. Maybe Danielle was right, maybe this was just a summer fling going on between the two of us. I clearly wanted to explore it though as much as I wanted to explore the things going on with my sister and Danielle. I liked Trent I just wasn’t really sure how much yet. Just that I liked exploring with him far more than I would have with any other boy.

Once we were in the car again Natalie said, “Well now that wasn’t so bad was it?”

Trent said, “It was awesome.”

I agreed with a nod and Danielle said, “The only thing that saved me was having Chris up there.”

Natalie looked at Danielle, “Well I’m just going to have to hope that being afraid of heights isn’t hereditary.” Then she started the car and pulled away from the parasailing place. It didn’t occur to me until we were back at the cabins exactly what my sister meant.

Danielle was betting Trent that she could beat him at Mario Kart as they walked up to the cabin. I walked up beside my sister as we headed up to the cabin I said, “A-are you and Danni thinking about having a baby?”

Natalie put her arms around my shoulders then as she said, “Maybe, but not for a couple of years. I want to finish my residency at least and Danielle just started teaching this year. Why do you ask? You don’t want to be an uncle?”

I shook my head, “Nah that’d be cool I just didn’t know that you and Danni were already thinking about that kind of stuff… I mean I thought..” I gestured at Trent ahead of me, “That you uh were doing this...”

Natalie chuckled, “Doing this? You mean teaching my little brother and his horny new friend about sex?”

“A-and other boys… the years before.”

Natalie ruffled my hair, “That’s a young woman’s game Chris, we’re approaching our mid twenties boys aren’t going to want us messing with them anymore. You and Trent are probably our last time doing this. I made sure my last time teaching a boy starting puberty was with the most important boy in my life.” I felt my cheek flush as she pulled me into her side fully, “I love you Chris.”

I hugged her from the side as well, “I love you too Nat you are the best big sister, and I’ll be an awesome uncle.” She laughed then as we walked into the cabin. I was informed that I needed to fetch my Switch and all of my controllers as Danielle was going to prove to Trent that she could beat him at Mario Kart no matter how good he was at it.

I was grabbing the console when I turned back to see my sister in the doorway. “Here let me help.” She grabbed two of the controllers dropping them onto the bed. Then she took my hand and pulled me to her. Natalie was taller than me, so when I came into her arms the switch between us rested against her stomach as she turned my head up to look at hers, “I wanted to give you something on the front porch, but I didn’t think it was a good idea.” Then she leaned down and kissed my lips, instantly my penis popped up to full erect status as her lips played with mine.

Danielle from downstairs called out, “Hey hurry up I want to beat this little punk to within an inch of his life.” As Natalie pulled back from our kiss I heard Trent giggling from downstairs. Natalie picked up the controllers again before she walked from the bedroom giving my eyes a feast of my sister’s perfectly round bottom. I couldn’t figure out how we went back to normal after this summer was over, I also didn’t think that just because I aged my sexual attraction for either my sister nor Danielle was just going to fade away.

Downstairs I set up the system with the big television as we all four sat down on the couch. Trent and I were regulated to the middle between Natalie and Danielle. I had thought that we were going to do sex stuff when we got back to the house. After all Natalie and Danielle both seemed to really want to be with us and teach us stuff. As the game loaded and we all picked characters I think I realized what was going on, they were showing us that it wasn’t just about the sex. Natalie and Danielle actually liked both of us. By taking us places, even buying us those clothes and doing things with us they were showing that it wasn’t just about the sex. Even though it was also clear that they wanted to have sex with us.

The first game Danielle indeed did show us all just how good she was at Mario Kart. She kept leaving banana peels behind her, but only when Trent’s kart was behind hers. As the first race ended Trent fell back hands up in defeat on the couch and said, “Why do I get every banana peel!”

Danielle turned to look at him then seeing how he was leaning back on the couch ran her fingers over his ribs then his armpits making the boy giggle as she said, “Because you failed to see the brilliance that is me little boy.” When she stopped tickling him Trent stuck his tongue out at her and Danielle said, “You’re lucky you’re cute.” His cheeks flushed then as she laughed.

After the second race which Trent managed to do better in though I finished fourth as I was lousy at the game Natalie said, “Lets make this more interesting.”

I had no idea what she meant, “Uh I don’t really have any money.”

Trent agreed, “Yeah I’m not paying Danni for beating me up!”

Danielle just gave Trent the evil you’re going to get it eye which made him giggle as she started smiling then Natalie said, “No not money, every time someone gets someone with a power up they get to tell them to remove one article of clothing.”

Trent flushed as he said, “I’m gonna be naked before the third lap!”

Danielle’s eyes roamed over him for a moment then she licked her lips like he was some kind of tasty treat, “Hmm yeah you probably will and no cheating when you are either...”

I felt my penis start to stiffen again, and based on how Trent shifted when Danielle licked her lips I could tell that the other boy was getting stiff too. I said, “I’ll play.”

“Trent? We’ll pause when someone’s gotta take off an item.” Natalie asked. He gave a nod in agreement as Natalie went to load up one of the longer harder tracks. Apparently my sister and Danielle were both ready to continue our education of sex. The timer counted down and we took off along the track.

About halfway through the first lap Danielle managed to whack Trent with a shell sending his kart back behind hers as she said, “Left sock.” Danielle paused the game as Trent reached down and pulled off one of his socks.

He tossed it at Danielle making it land on her lap as with a huge flush on his cheeks he said, “Your sock madam.” Danielle laughed then resumed the game hitting him with a shell almost immediately again.

Trent groaned as she said, “Well might as well as make it a pair of socks.” Trent pulled off the second sock as Danielle stared the game again. This time we managed to get around the first lap fully before about halfway into the second lap I nailed Natalie with a banana. I went as easily as Danielle, not sure how fast to push things getting my sister to remove one of her socks. Things actually went a full lap before someone hit someone else with a power up. This time Danielle hit Natalie with a shell and said, “Shirt.”

Natalie as we paused the game said, “Really? My shirt already?”

Danielle shrugged, “What can I say I’m a tit girl just like these two lovely men here.” I felt my cheeks flush just as Trent’s did too. Natalie just chuckled then removed her shirt, she wore a dark black sports bra underneath it that hugged to her small breasts. My eyes were trying to watch the race when it resumed, but also seeing how my sister’s breasts moved in the top. I was very distracted when on the final lap Danni managed to hit me with a banana that she left in front of my kart. “Join your sister in the shirtless club Christopher.” I shrugged pulling my shirt off as the race came to a close with me finishing in last place again.

For the next race my sister picked another one of the longer courses as it started up not even a minute into the race Trent managed to hit Danielle with a shell. The boy with flushed cheeks said, “Uh your shirt...”

Danielle making a production out of it said, “Oh I see how it is I take your socks, you take my shirt! I won’t forget this Trent...a woman’s memory is long!” She pulled the shirt off then tossed it over Trent’s head resuming the game while the boy was blind was especially cruel. Worse was hitting him with a shell when he couldn’t see, “Might as well as take your shirt off too,” Danielle said just as he managed to get her shirt off of his head.

Trent laughing still just pulled his own shirt off before grabbing his controller again. This time we managed to get around two full laps before anyone hit anyone else with a power up. On the third lap Natalie hit me with a shell again from behind swooping in and taking third place, “Hmm, shorts.” I undid my shorts then lifted my butt for a second to pull them down tossing them onto the table in front of the couch with most of the other clothing items. My penis was actually soft again right now, concentrating on the game left little thought for anything else, but as I grabbed my controller again my eyes caught sight of Natalie’s sports bra once more. That started another rise that I couldn’t control. My sister’s eyes went to the avengers underwear I was wearing as the game continued. “Nice joystick.” I felt my cheek flush as I realized that I had grown to my full nearly four inches straining in the boxer-briefs making a very obvious little tent.

It was about then that Danielle once more took out Trent and said, “Loose the shorts little man.” Trent like me didn’t get off of the couch he just undid his shorts then pulled them down tossing them onto the pile. Like me he had a clear stiffy in his underwear, as he sat back on the couch. Danni for a moment before resuming the game pressed a finger to the tent which made it twitch, “Cute.” Trent flushed but the moment the game started again he took Danni out with a shell.

Trent with crimson cheeks said, “Uh your bra!”

Danielle eyed him, then with his eyes going to her breasts still pressed in the bra she said, “boys and tits...” She unhooked the bra then pulled it off of her chest once more revealing her breasts which both Trent and I had admired yesterday for quite some time. My penis ached at the sight of them and as such I was hardly able to concentrate on the game so once more I finished in fourth place. On the next track, the problem now was not getting distracted by Danielle’s breasts. While she raced around the track they would...well.. they would jostle and move around on her chest with her button inputs. Trent and I were not the only ones distracted I noticed my sister more than once looking over at Danielle. To the point that when Danielle nailed her with a shell she didn’t seem surprised. Danielle said, “Join me in the bra less club, dear.”

Natalie unclasped her bra too tossing it onto the pile. I’ll admit I had a preference in breast size, and my sisters smaller ones were more impressive to me. Though Danni’s were nice too, and it was clear which ones Trent preferred. I didn’t manage to make it another minute after my sister’s breasts were revealed till she hit me with a shell and said, “Loose the underwear little bro.” I flushed then despite the fact that all three of these people had seen my erection before it was still a little embarrassing stripping naked in the living room. I lifted my butt pulling my boxer-briefs down. For a moment my erection got caught in the underwear then it was freed bouncing up to hit my stomach as I pulled them off fully. It wasn’t only my sister and Danielle’s eyes that went to my stiff pole. I could see Trent admiring it again, clearly while my new friend like breasts he also liked seeing my boner.

We started racing again about halfway through the final lap Trent managed to land a shot on Danielle as he said, “uh shorts.” Unlike Trent and I Danni didn’t just shrug her shorts off. She stood up next to the couch making sure that both Trent and I turned to look at her. When she undid the shorts and pulled them down her legs my penis twitched against my stomach while I watched. Danielle slowly pulled them down. While she was not as slender as my sister she did have a small thigh gap, her thighs were more fleshy than Natalie’s. She also had wider hips than my sister, but she was just as slim and trim as her. Danni wore simple lace red panties that had matched the bra she had lost earlier, you could just make out a hint of the lips of her pussy as she stood there smirking at us. Trent’s eyes like mine were glued to the thin fabric that hid the rest of Danni’s body.

That was probably why a second later before Danni had even sat back down my sister hit Trent with a shell, “Underwear Trent dear.” Trent pulled his underwear down as fast as I had pulled mine down while still sitting on the couch. His penis was as stiff as mine I noticed as I looked at it. A part of me liked how his little head was always revealed. Mine was still mostly hidden just below the foreskin as I hadn’t pulled it back yet. It twitched once as Trent sat on the couch and Danielle ruffled his hair before once more we started the match.

We were just about done with the last lap when out of nowhere Danielle came up from third place to hit Natalie with a shell crossing the finish line in second as she said, “Shorts my love.” Natalie stood up like Danni had before making sure that both Trent and I could see what she was doing. As she pulled her shorts down I could see the difference in their legs right away. Natalie’s were more slender with less flesh on them, and her thigh gap was a lot more obvious, though there was some real curves to her figure. She just wasn’t as curvy as Danielle. She wore dark blue panties that were as small as Danielle’s, only it was harder to see any definition of what was underneath them.

As Natalie dropped her shorts on the pile of clothing she said, “I think its time we take this little game upstairs.”

Danielle put her controller down then said, “Hmm yes...” When she stood up her eyes roamed over both Trent and I then she smiled once. Danielle leaned over to where Trent was taking his hand as she said, “What do you think Trent, Chris?”

My sister reached out to take my hand as we both nodded. I walked with Natalie up the stairs following behind Danielle and Trent both. Trent’s bottom was a lot like my own small and tight. Danni’s was full and rounded though I couldn’t pick which one I wanted to put my hands on more. My sister held my hand the entire way upstairs. Danielle led us all into my bedroom again, the two young women making Trent and I stand before them as they rested their hands on our shoulders. I thought they were about to give us blowjobs again instead Natalie said, “Why don’t you boys take our panties off for us?”

I gulped and felt my penis twitch as I realized that I was really about to see my sister fully naked. Not just her, but Danielle as well, it was almost too much of an overload for my young mind. I managed to hold it together as they both took our hands pulling us to stand right in front of each of them. I rested my hands on Natalie’s waist nervously looking up into her eyes. I took hold of the panties with her gently encouraging me. I pulled them down her long slender legs, but as I did my eyes rested right on her middle. I don’t know why I expected for there to be hair, maybe because my sister was an adult, and in the few porno’s I’d seen the adult women had hair down there, but there was none. Instead my eyes feasted on its first real life pussy, it was shaven smooth as if there was no hair ever there. Not even a sign of stubble. With Natalie standing I couldn’t see the inner areas at all just the outer fully plump mature lips of her labia. The part of me that wanted to have sex was straining hard between my legs as I took in this new area of my sister’s body.

Then the motion next to me made me turn to look at her girlfriend. I had just thought that Natalie’s lips were plump, if anything Danni’s made them look skinny. The fuller lips of Danni’s outer labia were just as inviting as my sisters. A part of me wanted to run a finger between them to see what it felt like to get into that cleft. Like my sister Danni was shaven clean, and Trent noted this, “Uh where’s the hair? I thought adults had um hair...” His hand was circled around his stiffy I noticed. I tried doing the same thing surprisingly holding my stiffy relieved the pressure of how stiff it was some.

Danni smiled, “Oh sweetie we shave that stuff off, not only is it annoying for boys who still have smooth little bodies but its also annoying for adult women who like to eat one another.”

Trent’s cheeks went red at the same time I felt my own go the same way, as it occurred to me what my sister and Danni did in the bedroom together. Natalie said, “Now I’m going to show you boys something and we’ll let you decide if you want to try it or not.”

Danni squeezed both of our shoulders, “Remember we’re not gonna make you do something unless you want to.” Then she moved to sit on my bed. Natalie moved to her knees in front of the bed. Danni gestured for both of us to come closer as she opened her legs while sitting on the edge of the bed. Now I got my first real shot of the inner parts of a pussy as well that wasn’t from a porno. With her legs opened you could see more of Danielle’s pussy, the very plump outer lips spread open just enough with her legs opened to show off the inner ones. You could make out just slightly what had to be the opening to her pussy where a penis went. Seeing that my penis twitched almost painfully with its desire to get into that opening.

Danielle leaned back on the bed with one hand supporting her as she used her other one to spread the outer lips open wider. Now I saw the inner workings even better. That little bit of skin between the two lips made more sense to me as the lips were spread open. There was more than just the opening, there were flesh pinkish areas, and just below that bit of skin which ended in a hood was this little button… or nub... Natalie said, “Now just watch.” She leaned over her tongue snaking out to touch that little nub. I figured out right away that it had to be the clitoris, I only knew what that was from something I’d over heard a girl say in gym class once.

My penis twitched as I watched my sister’s tongue twirl around the engorged nub at the base of the hood, then her tongue snaked through the inner folds, sliding down to that opening, as Danielle moved to rest both of her hands on the bed. Her large breasts bounced with her movement distracting me for a moment until Danielle breathed in deeply. My sister’s tongue pressed into that opening that my penis wanted inside of. Danni as I watched my sister on her knees before her girlfriend licking and driving her tongue into that opening said, “Its important you vary it up, try your tongue on the clit, try it in the hole, rub it through the inner areas, but boys most important listen to the girl, ask her what she wants… if she wants you to go rougher or softer, twist your tongue counter clockwise instead of clockwise trust me she’s got a reason for it.”

My sister’s hands were on Danielle’s legs pressing them open wider as her tongue attacked the other woman’s clit again. It was harder to see the areas as my sisters mouth was covering most of the pussy while her tongue ran along it. Then she pulled back her lips glistened with juices as she looked at both of us. “Well?”

I felt nervous when my sister stood then moved to sit next to Danni on the bed. I looked at Trent when he said, “W-what does it taste like?”

Natalie smiled licking her lips, “Its a little tangy, some sweetness is there, but its not like anything you’ve ever really tasted before. It takes a few minutes to get acquired to it, but its up to you on if you want to try or not Trent, we’re not going to make either of you do things.”

I stepped forward as I said, “I want to try.” Trent agreed too going to Danielle who took his hand. We both were directed to go on our knees before the young women. I felt my heart beating faster as my sister spread her legs like Danni had earlier. When her inner areas came into view I was greeted with an even more flushed pink than Danielle’s. The things were in the same places, but they were different. My sister’s hood wasn’t as big, but her clit was actually bigger than Danielle’s, the entrance looked roughly the same in size, but her outer lips were tighter I supposed as they opened up more with just her legs spread open.

I leaned in closer, her fingers spreading them open more to show off all of the inner areas. Softly Natalie said, “Try licking my clit first little brother.” This close I could smell a new scent that I had never smelled before. It was a little heady honestly, but it wasn’t a bad smell. I had to lean in a little more to run my tongue over the clit before I did I looked over at Trent who was doing the same thing with gentle encouragement from Danielle. If this was something my sister wanted I was willing to try it. I leaned over and ran my tongue across the clit. I had expected it to be really hard instead it was more malleable. The taste as a bit of my sister’s juices hit my tongue was shocking and as my sister had said tangy, but it wasn’t overwhelming.

Natalie suggested I rub my tongue around her clit, rubbing it from the sides and then also licking over the hood above it. Next to me I could hear Danielle giving Trent similar instructions as my tongue went to work. Honestly after another minute as my sister’s hand rested on my head and she told me to try rubbing my tongue through the inner folds I totally forgot that Danielle and Tent were there. My tongue went to work exploring the inner areas of my sister’s body. The taste still filled my mouth though I had grown almost numb to it now. After all my tongue had been dipping into her inner areas for more than a few minutes now.

Natalie drove me to press my tongue to her opening, when I pushed in I felt it pulse around my tongue as if it was trying to squeeze on it. My penis responded in-between my legs to that feeling with a twitch of its own. That part of me wanted into this part of my sister so badly. She told me gently to try sucking on her clit with my lips, moving my mouth back up there to get that little nub again. When Natalie breathed in deeply I looked up at her worried, but the flush look on her face told me that she was enjoying it. I went back to what I was doing until Natalie said, “Try pushing a finger into my pussy Chris.” My eyes met hers and she smiled with encouragement. I took a finger, slipping it between the outer and inner lips right to that opening that was her actual vagina.

My finger pushed into her opening and Natalie breathed in as I felt it enter. This was totally different than what I had expected though I wasn’t really sure why I had expected it to be like a mouth. As I slipped my finger in deeper I could feel the tunnel all around the finger. Sliding my finger in all the way was easy with how moist it was inside. Honestly I had thought for some reason that it would be like when I wrapped my hand around my erection to rub it, instead the pussy was far more active than my hand. It squeezed on me as I pushed up into it, my sister telling me to move my finger in and out.

Next to me Trent I noticed was doing something similar to Danielle, only he had also put his tongue on her while his finger pushed in, so I tried that with Natalie. I pushed my finger back inside as I leaned over to lick her clit with my tongue as well. Natalie moaned and said, “That’s it little bro… push your finger in faster.” I began to get the hang of it, as my sister started pressing off of the bed to meet my finger when I drove it into her again. Next to her Danielle was telling Trent to speed up and suddenly I felt like I was in a competition with my new friend. Both of us pushing fingers into the two young adult pussies before us.

Natalie groaned suddenly, as I pressed my lips to her clit while driving a finger into her and for the first time in my life I felt what it was like when a woman had an orgasm. Her pussy squeezed around my finger tightly. Those juices seemed to come even more as she pressed up to me driving the finger fully back inside. My eyes went up my sisters body, taking in her small breasts and how they moved on her chest as she fell back so that instead of resting on her hands she was resting on her elbows now her head back showing off all of her slender neck and the under part of her chin. I could still feel her squeezing on my finger as I kept pushing it into her. Hearing her moans followed a few seconds later by Danni’s was enough to make my penis ache with desire. Watching my sister then looking over at Danni too who had fallen back on the bed fully her large breasts looking flatter was enough tot make me reach down and hold my penis. Seeing two adult women orgasm at almost the same time was one of the hottest things that I had ever witnessed.

After a few minutes had passed, both Natalie and Danielle sat up slowly on the bed as Trent and I slipped our fingers out of their vagina’s. I looked at Trent then my sister said, “Stand up boys.” I stood as Trent did too. She reached out pulling my hand off of my erection which Danielle had to do as well for Trent. Then Natalie said, “Switch sides boys.” We moved so that I was in front of Danielle and Trent stood before my sister. Before I could ask what was going to happen Danielle’s mouth was on my penis sucking the entire nearly four inches inside within a second. I gasped at the feeling of her pushing her mouth over my sensitive already nearly ready to cum erection.

It hadn’t occurred to me that making my sister cum had turned me on so much, but here I was nearly ready to explode as Danni’s tongue and lips began to attack my erection. She sucked harder on my stiff pole as I started pushing into her mouth. Her hand were on my waist holding me as she started pushing up and down on my erection with her mouth. Next to me I could see that Trent was getting the same treatment from my sister. I could feel my orgasm building, one of Danni’s hands moved to stroke my small balls as she kept pushing her mouth up and down on my stiff pole. I groaned resting my hands on her head pushing up into her mouth as I managed to shoot that one little glob of clear liquid into Danielle’s mouth.

Slowly almost achingly so as I finished cumming Danielle moved her mouth off of my erection. She licked the tip a few times before finally kissing my stomach. Then she stood up, pulling me to her as she leaned down to kiss my lips. Her tongue pushed into my mouth for a moment as my hands found Danielle’s large breasts squeezing on them. Breathlessly she pulled her mouth off of mine as she stroked my cheek, “You taste like your sister.”

I flushed, “uh I was… well...” Danni laughed and kissed me again before moving back.

Natalie and Danielle both smiled then Natalie walked over to where we had discarded our pajamas in the morning and handed them to both of us, “You boys take a quick shower, then join us downstairs for some dinner in your Pj's, after that… well we’ll see where things go.” My sister pulled me into her arms one more time kissing my lips as Danni kissed Trent’s. As she pulled back she said, “This night’s only started we promise.” I had a feeling that by tomorrow morning I wouldn’t be a virgin anymore and neither would Trent.


	9. Chapter 9

I followed Trent into the upstairs bathroom while my sister and Danielle went to their bedroom to get a change of clothes. It was a little strange that they wanted us to take a shower honestly if we were just going to get dirty again. We had done quite a lot today even sweated some while outside, so maybe they were just making sure we were clean boys before whatever happened tonight. I started the shower as Trent said, “That was something else… Chris… I just licked a woman’s pussy.” As the younger boy said that I noticed that he had rested his hand on his stiffy stroking it almost unconsciously. I could feel my own twitching at the memories that Trent’s words just brought up. The taste of my sister still lingered on my lips.

“Yeah, I was there I saw.” Trent flushed which made me flush too before we both got into the shower. It was a walk in shower so we stood side by side letting the water hit both of us after I adjusted the shower nozzle so that it did a wide burst spray. I looked over at Trent standing next to me then decided that I wanted to kiss my new friend again so I leaned in to push my mouth to his. Trent didn’t argue with me, no he put an arm at my waist pulling me more to him until he was against the shower wall just below the nozzle and our tongues were playing with one another.

I could taste Trent but also something else, it took me a moment to realize that I was tasting Danny on his lips just like how she had tasted my sister when kissing me. Trent pulled back from our kiss with our bodies pressed together I could feel his stiffy pressing to my pubic region right by my own. We looked down then Trent surprised me by going down on his knees in the shower. I had been thinking I might want to try sucking him off again while in the shower. Apparently Trent had the same idea as he leaned over to kiss my stomach just above my erection. He used to fingers to stroke the skin pulling it back to reveal the head. I leaned back against the shower wall watching as Trent ran his tongue along the newly exposed head once.

After a second lick of the head his tongue ran along the length of my erection before he pushed his mouth over the head driving me up into it. I scraped across the soft roof of his mouth, as I pushed up into it. This made Trent pull back before driving his mouth back down on my erection. He wasn’t as good as my sister or Danielle, but he had felt them do it to him. Then also watched them as well so he had a much better idea now of how to do this than he had before these past few days. I could see Trent was rubbing his own erection while he sucked on mine, his fingers playing with it as his mouth moved up and down on my pole.

His tongue shot out licking over the head as he pulled his mouth off of me, then opening his mouth again he drew me in using his lips to suck on my nearly four inches. It honestly felt as good as my sister doing it, his mouth moving up and down, driving me to push up into it each time with my hips. I could feel my orgasm building, my body hunting for that release that I knew my new boyfriend could provide. Maybe after summer was over we’d just be friends again, but for now we were definitely more than that. I groaned finally pushing into his mouth as my need to cum arrived, that one good spurt I had shot out into Trent’s mouth. The younger boy slowly slipped his mouth off of my pole, standing while stroking his own stiffy still.

I grabbed some soap and started to lather up. I reached out to Trent wanting to wash him and return the favor. I started at his shoulders softly rubbing them then went down his arms. I rubbed his chest next, feeling my fingers run over those two little bumps that were his nipples. I watched as soap suds snaked their way down his flat stomach then over his pubic region. I went down lower my hands rubbing his stomach, making Trent giggle when I got his ribs on my way to the stomach. I continued down past the stomach, sliding along his legs while I bent down on my knees. I was even now with his erection, while my hands rubbed his legs I leaned over and began my work at returning the favor. My tongue ran along his glans with a good swipe making his stiffy twitch. I ran my tongue along where the foreskin was cut, lovingly before diving down deeper with my tongue over the rest of the younger boys erection. I licked his balls before I put my lips to the head and drew him inside like my sister had done to me. I sucked on Trent feeling his hands on my head as he started bucking his hips lightly to drive his penis back into my mouth. Like me Trent’s orgasm did not take long to arrive.

We were both so horny after what my sister and Danielle had done that we couldn’t help but want more. I felt that one small spurt that was even less powerful than mine shoot out of him landing on my tongue as I sucked Trent to completion. Then slowly I slipped my mouth off of him lathering up my hands again to finish cleaning him. Trent did the same for me running his hands over my body, cleaning every inch before we finally got out of the shower. We stood there drying off looking at one another in anticipation for what was coming next. Trent knew as I did that my sister and Danielle weren’t done with us yet tonight.

We dressed in our onesie pajamas again just as we had the night before both of us heading downstairs wondering what my sister and her girlfriend had planned for tonight. They were still in the master bedroom shower so I put on a television show that both Trent and I liked while we waited. About ten minutes into the show the door to the master bedroom opened with my sister and Danielle both stepping out. They had clearly showered and were both in large tee-shirts with shorts, I had thought maybe they’d be in lingerie or something. My sister gave us both a glance then started for the kitchen to fix dinner as Danielle said, “Come on boys you’re going to help us cook dinner tonight.”

I did let Danielle know, “Uh you sure about that, my mom said I’m not allowed to use the kitchen after according to her I tried to burn the house down making ramen.”

Danielle just shook her head and Trent chuckled as he walked past me, “Dude how did you burn ramen noodles?” I just sighed knowing that I was going to have to suffer through this whole thing with the three of them teasing me about the noodles. I should have stayed quiet maybe, but I had to tell the truth. I was after all horrible at cooking. I even had problems microwaving popcorn. In the kitchen my sister was putting a pot and a pan on the stove as I walked in Danielle was saying something to Natalie who just gave a small chuckle looking right at me. Great even my sister was aware of my failed attempts at making food.

Natalie looking at me said, “Come on over here Chris, we’re going to make sure that you don’t burn the cabin down I promise.” I grumbled with a sigh heading over to the stove. It was apparent as I went over there that my sister was making tacos as there was ground beef out, taco seasonings, and some veggies that needed to be cut including lettuce and tomatoes. There were taco shells sitting to the side next to all the ingredients. Natalie moved me in front of her as she said, “We’ll leave the basics to the others for now, you’re going to help me brown the beef for the tacos.”

I just said, “I guess you guys want burnt tacos...”

Natalie rested her hands on my shoulders, “You’re not going to burn anything Chris, stop beating yourself up over one little mistake. Be confident, this is an important skill to have to impress any future boys or girls that you take out on a date. Imagine being able to bring them back to your place and cook them a really good meal instead of taking them out to dinner?” I sighed but didn’t argue about it anymore. I had no idea what happened after this summer was over, but I knew for sure that I wanted to keep seeing Trent. I hoped that Natalie and Danielle didn’t think that this was going to be just a one time summer thing. Though maybe they did, maybe after Natalie and I left the cabin she wouldn’t want to keep doing things with me?

I tried not to think about that instead focusing on what was before me. Natalie began to show me how to add seasoning to the ground beef before I had to turn on the stove. Then she poured some oil in the pain before having me drop the ground beef into it. At first it was difficult for me to break up the beef into smaller pieces, but Natalie was a pretty good teacher. I started to get the hang of how to break it up after a few minutes of practice. While the ground beef cooked Danielle started some re-fried beans on the stove that came from a pouch. My sister had given Trent the job of cutting up the vegetables that would go with the tacos. Natalie stayed behind me the entire time directing me when to keep breaking up the meat, and how to get it into smaller pieces while it cooked. Before long it was all brown. She had me put it in a strainer to drain the grease away. As the beef went back into the pan I was shocked to realize that I had cooked without burning down the house.

After we had loaded the taco meat into the shells the four of us all sat down at the dinner table to eat. There was this strange tension around the table as we all ate. I ignored it as best as I could because I was so hungry, but I could feel that tonight wasn’t over yet. I had no idea what to talk about any of it either. I tried instead to just focus on my food, to ignore the unspoken fact that after dinner we were going to be finishing what we started upstairs. I was almost certain that my sister and Danielle planned on taking our virginity tonight. Trent was the one who broke the silence that was only filled with eating, “I know Natalie’s going to school to be a doctor, what are you going to school for Danielle?”

Danielle smiled, “I went to school to be a teacher, sixth grade English actually and hopefully will be teaching in the fall if I can get hired on at a school out here. I’m also searching for a little starter apartment for Nat and I to live in, but only if I get the teaching gig. If not I’ll be bunking at my parents house sometimes and other times over with Nat at Chris’s mom’s place.”

Trent said, “So you guys really are um like going to get married and stuff?”

My sister and Danni looked at one another then Natalie answered him, “Of course we are, we love each other and want to have a family together one day.”

“B-but you like boys too?”

Danielle told Trent then what she had told me before, “Well Trent, liking boys your age is something that both Nat and I will always desire, but its a young woman or teenage girls thing not an older adult woman thing.”

“I don’t understand.”

Natalie said, “Its like this, boys your age really like older girls a lot because we have the type of body that boys desire. Now given most boys your age end up not even getting sex till eighth grade or higher with girls right at the same age as you. Some boys do it get younger with girls their age or slightly older. The thing is though that Danni and I are going to keep aging and the boys that we desire aren’t. Its a short term game, boys your age won’t feel comfortable sleeping with real adult women. Eventually Danni and I will age up too far for boys to find us appealing...”

I softly said, “I don’t think I could ever not find you appealing.”  
Natalie smiled at me gently as she took my hand across from the table once then said, “That’s different Chris, you’re already in a relationship with us. What I really mean by appealing though is an age thing. Sure boys your age can find a woman in her thirties or forties attractive, but a woman that age trying to do something with a boy your age… it gets complicated. Right now Danni and I still look like older teens. Reese and Jonah last year both thought we were seventeen or eighteen at the most till we told them we were in our early twenties. When we’re thirty we won’t look like we’re teenagers anymore.”

I said, “I think I get it. Its like I really found my science teacher hot, but it felt like even if I did she was too old for me to ask out. I think if she came onto me I’d be a little weirded out by it.”

Danielle nodded, “Exactly, though that could partly be because she’s your teacher. We don’t mind that it’s something we have to stop doing, we’re going to be too busy to think about it in a few years anyway.”

I was a little confused by that one and so was Trent because he said, “Too busy?”

Natalie smiled, “Well we’ll be too busy with work and probably starting a family. Meanwhile the two of you will be in high school by then and ruling the roost because all the girls will know how good you are at taking care of them not just in the dating department but in the bed too...” She winked at us and I felt my face flush. It was true they were teaching us more than just sex, but at the same time I felt a little sad that they wouldn’t be teaching other boys about this kind of stuff. They seemed to really enjoy it and were really good at it too.

I commented out loud on my thoughts, “But you’re really good at showing boys how to uh take care of women.”

Natalie and Danielle laughed then as Danielle grabbed our plates to put in the sink while Natalie said, “Well for now lets just say that we’re not worried about the future, and who knows what could happen in a few years time.”

I said, “in a few years? So next summer…”

Natalie squeezed my hand as she stood and said, “Next summer is next summer Christopher, lets not think about that and instead focus on us huh?” I nodded, but it made sense, of course my sister would still want to take as many chances as she could to be with boys my age if that was what she desired. I already knew that next summer I would probably not be up here. Let my sister and Danni have their fun, they know what they’re doing. “Now lets see, how about we all go sit in the living room and watch a movie?”

A look passed between Trent and I as I said, “watch a movie I thought we were going to… well,” my cheeks flushed as I trailed off not finishing the sentence.

Natalie smiled, “Remember what we said Chris, this isn’t a rush to the finish line, lets put on a movie and see what happens huh?” I only nodded in agreement as we all went into the living room to watch a movie. The way we sat tonight though was different than before, Natalie and Danielle sat together in the middle of the couch with Trent next to Danielle and me next to Natalie. My sister put on some romantic comedy that I had seen before. I was surprised that my penis had actually gotten soft while doing all the dinner stuff and even now as the movie started it was still soft, that was until Natalie leaned over and gently bit my ear as she whispered, “I don’t see your tent little bro.” That started the rise, I don’t know if it was the words, the biting of my earlobe, the warmth of her breath, or all of it together. When she saw it starting to strain against the onesie my sister said, “Oh there he is… look Trent’s developed one too.”

Danielle had her arm around Trent’ shoulders like Natalie did with mine, his head was resting almost on top of one of her breasts, as her hand stroked his shoulder and his eyes stared at the movie. You could see the little tent that his boner had made in the onesie as Danielle whispered something to him. Now I think I got the game, they were going to seduce us downstairs then take us upstairs to have their way with us once more. As the movie went on I found it hard to concentrate on it. Every few minutes Natalie would ramp things up.

She started slowly, her arm around my shoulders her head close to my own, then after whispering to me she rested her other hand on my chest while the one around my shoulders softly stroked the shoulder. The hand on my chest rubbed the onesie as she whispered, “You look really cute in your pajamas Chris...” I flushed and felt my penis twitch which I knew Natalie saw, as she pretended to go back to watching the movie, “Oh this is one of the best parts…” I turned my eyes to the screen. The distraction was what Natalie was looking for apparently. I felt my sister’s hand rest on the tent in my batman onesie for a moment making me look down at where her hand was. She ran her hand up from the tent over the zipper track till she reached the top of it. This sent a shiver up my spine with how strange and light the touch was. A second later she started pulling the zipper down as she whispered in my ear, “Lets see what my little brother is hiding in his pajamas...”

I wanted to point out that she already knew, but I had a feeling that Natalie liked playing this type of game so I was content to let her. I was enjoying the seduction after all. Her fingers worked slowly on the zipper, when it was about halfway down she stopped. Her hand slipped inside the onesie rubbing over my chest and stomach as she leaned over to kiss my cheek. Then her hand slipped out of the onesie. She touched my cheek turning my head to face hers leaning in closer to me. I got the message right away my lips softly meeting hers. The kiss started off lightly just our lips touching one another at first. Then when Natalie’s tongue brushed my lips I opened them letting her invade my mouth while her hand went to the onesie again pulling the zipper down the rest of the way.

When I felt Natalie’s fingers slip around my erection I gave a small sigh in her mouth. I could feel her already stroking my stiff four inches. My thoughts came back to how just a few days ago I had wished I looked older, that I showed any signs of puberty at all. Now I didn’t care about that at all, it was obvious as my sister’s hand stroked my erection that some very beautiful women and girls would desire a boy like me. Best of all my big sister wanted me, and that was a dream come true. As her tongue twisted with mine I forgot all about the fact that I was still a boy of twelve. I forgot that Natalie was a woman in her early twenties, or that we were about to have sex. All I wanted was to feel my sister kissing me and stroking my erection.

Then she pulled back from our kiss leaving me a little breathless as she said, “Lets go upstairs little brother.” Her fingers pulled the zipper on my onesie back up hiding my erection away again. I looked over at where Trent and Danielle had been, they were gone now. Natalie slipped from the couch, her hand taking mine pulling me up with her as we headed for the stairs. She led me down the hall, past the room that was mine for the summer. We went into the one that she had been sharing with Danielle. The bed was made unlike my own, and everything was in its place as it should be as she led me into the room. “Sit down for me Christopher.” I sat down on the edge of the bed surprised when Natalie climbed up to sit on my lap facing me.

My sister was taller and bigger than me, but not by so much that it was uncomfortable with her on my lap. She turned my face up to meet hers, lips gently touching again. Her fingers stroked my cheek and in her eyes I saw more than lust. Softly Natalie said, “I know its not normal, but I’ve wanted to be your first since you were ten Christopher. You’re the most amazing little brother that a big sister could ever ask for...”

I felt her hands taking mine, guiding them to her shirt as I said, “I want this too Natalie, and you’re the best sister ever.” She smiled leaning down to kiss my lips again as I lifted her shirt off of her. Natalie's breasts came into view again, the two plump apple sized mounds looking a beautiful as they had every other time I had seen them. Her nipples were hardening in the cool air of the room, I ran a finger across both of them. Then Natalie pushed me back onto the bed so that I was flat on my back. She leaned over me, her lips meeting mine as she guided my hands to her breasts. I could feel her weight on top of me, and my penis still inside my onesie ached for release.

Natalie broke our kiss as she reached between us and started to push the zipper on my onesie down again. She reached the bottom quickly then softly as her fingers enfolded my stiff penis she said, “I want you to show me what you’ve learned Chris… I want to know that you’re ready to put this in your sister… are you ready to put it in me?”

I swallowed, my face flushed with my desire. My entire mind was laser focused on that one need, the feeling of wanting to put my penis inside of a woman. Not just any woman either, no my beautiful sister. I wanted her to be my first, to have her take my virginity. Yet I knew that we weren’t quite there yet, that my sister wanted me to prove to her that I had learned things from her teaching me. I had to earn this moment it seemed. Natalie sat up on top of me, looking down. Her crotch rested against my own as she studied me. My hands reached up to stroke her breasts as I sat up and put my lips to one of the nipples. Natalie pulled me with her, dragging me onto the bed so that I was on top of her now my mouth still connected to one of her breasts. I felt her hands on my onesie pulling it back off of my shoulders while my tongue flicked her erect nipple.

Her hands were on my back stroking up and down it now that the onesie was at my waist, one of them slipped underneath it squeezing my bottom as my sister’s other hand rested on my head running through my hair. My lips made contact with her second nipple, sucking gently at first then applying even more pressure. I loved the feeling of my sister’s breasts my hand was still squeezing on the other one as I sucked. The thought of a few days ago I had no idea how to do this passed in my mind then I went lower.

I kissed my sister’s stomach, loving how flat and toned the muscles were as I moved lower, my kisses were clumsy compare to how effortlessly Natalie kissed my body. I was after all new to this entire thing. I reached the top of her shorts with my kisses. Once there I reached out pulling them down my eyes again taking in the beauty of my sister’s bald pubic region. Natalie wore no panties tonight her shaved pussy on full display for my young eyes as I got the shorts off. I also pulled my own onesie off the rest of the way. Then I moved down to kiss the outer lips of my sister’s vagina. Natalie tasted even better than before to my young mouth as I pushed my tongue into the inner folds.

If she wanted me to prove that I was ready this was the only way I could figure to do it. My tongue ran against her clit, rubbing over it in a circle teasingly as best as I could, though I faltered a bit having never actually done this without instruction. Natalie groaned slightly as she said, “Harder Christopher,” a little breathlessly. I pressed my tongue to her clit harder as she pushed up to meet my mouth. I got a good tongue full of my sister’s juices as I flicked it through the inner folds before finding the clit again. Then Natalie was there pulling my head up from between her legs, “You ready?”

I gave a small nod as I realized what my sister meant. I ached to be inside of her, for months upon months Natalie had been my fantasy. Now to know that she wanted me as well, to know that she had been waiting till I was ready it was like my dream had come true. “W-what if I...”

Natalie stroked my cheek as she sat up with me. Her hand slipped down over my chest as she said, “You can’t mess this up Chris, its not possible when I’ve wanted you for this long. All those other boys, and any in the future if I have them,” her fingers stroked me pulling the foreskin back revealing the head fully, “Cannot compare to this little guy getting inside. You’re the whole reason I was born to desire boys your age I figure… do you want your big sister to be your first time?”

Breathlessly I said, “Y-yes..” Natalie smiled stroking my cheek then with her other hand as she held my erection still with the first. She fell back onto the bed again her head on the pillows as her hand still held my erection. “How do I...”

“I’ll guide you in the first time little brother...” She squeezed my skinny pole, there was this clear desire for me in her eyes as I moved to slip on top of her. “Put your hands here..” She indicated the bed on the sides of her chest right below her arm pits. I sat between her spread open legs taking the instructions to lean over her. As I rested my hands on the bed, her one hand rested on my waist pushing me down towards her. The other one still circled around my hard penis. She guided me this way towards her middle. When the tip brushed the outer lips of her plump labia my penis twitched at the feeling. My thoughts went from ‘I’m about to have sex’ to ‘my sister is about to take my virginity’ to ‘this is the best night of my life.’ I couldn’t believe it was happening honestly as I looked into Natalie's eyes. Her hand slipped off of my erection, “Push Chris...”

I pushed and felt the head of my penis press between the outer lips of my sister’s pussy. I could feel it as the head slipped into the fleshy inner folds rubbing up through them to slide along the cleft, but missing the entrance. When I rubbed the head against her clit Natalie breathed in deeply. Her fingers were there in a second pulling me down until the head rested against something I had felt with my finger before. It took me a moment to realize that I was at the entrance. My older sister rested her hands my waist, her eyes meeting mine, “Push now Chris...”

I pushed as she wanted me to, and I felt the tip of my penis press into that inviting opening, not just that I felt the entire head go in with that first small thrust of my hips. Natalie squeezed my sides, her eyes looking up into mine as I leaned over her. My head was more even with her chest than her own, but I was up on my arms so I was above her as I pushed in. I tried not to just bury myself in her with one thrust. I wanted to feel it happen. Slowly the warm and moist tunnel engulfed the head of my penis, then more, the first inch slipped in as I pushed. My body almost begging me to just shove it all in. My heart thumped, but my eyes stayed on my sisters as the inches slowly slipped into her.

I could feel it when it finally happened, when the entire nearly four inches of my preteen penis were buried in my adult sister’s vagina. I looked down between the two of us where I could feel her pubic region brushing against my own now that all of my penis was buried inside of her. I said, “I-its inside...”

Natalie squeezed my shoulders then slipped her hands down my back to stroke it, “Yes it is little bro, yes it is, now its time to make your big sister feel alive huh?” I looked back up at her not sure what she meant, then she moved her hips under me, and when I sunk back into her depths I got exactly what she meant. It had felt incredible being inside, but somehow the motion of moving within her felt even better. I pulled back with her before pushing back inside with one full thrust. The feeling of that tunnel once more encapsulating my entire length sent a shiver up through my body. Natalie underneath me moaned as well her hands squeezing on my side and my bottom. “That’s it Chris… just like that...”

My eyes met Natalie's as she pulled me down to kiss my lips. In-between kisses I said, “it feels so good Nat.” She smiled while we rocked together, there was this sense of needing to speed up and I gave into it. When I started going faster inside of my sister she matched me, driving me to speed up even more. The feelings were growing across my body, I could feel myself getting sweaty as we started to move with more urgency. Every time that I pushed into Natalie now her pussy was squeezing on my nearly four inches. Here I had worried that I was too small compared to other boys, but my sister seemed to be getting off on me inside of her as much as I was.

“That’s it little bro… here...” She moved my hands putting them on her small breasts, “Push in harder.” As my hands squeezed her breasts for leverage I pushed in harder like Natalie wanted. This sent a wave up through my body that I was unable to stop. I gasped as our bodies meet one another again driving me to go even harder. I was getting a real hang of the movement now, and didn’t want it to end but I was getting close. Natalie under me squeezed my bottom with both of her hands now pushing me in deeper. I could feel her adult hands on my smaller preteen body as she drove me to keep pushing it into her.

“I… its c-cumming Nat...” I couldn't hold back any longer, my entire young body was singing with the pleasure that my sister’s body was giving me. I pushed harder into her driving my pubic region against hers. Natalie moaned and pressed up to meet me telling me to cum inside of her as she pulled me down to her. I did too, my entire body lost to the moment as I drove one last time into her and felt that spurt shoot out of me. I collapsed on top of Natalie still moving inside of her as her arms and legs wrapped around me to hold me to her. My head rested just below hers on her chest. I could still feel my stiffy twitching inside of her wet warmth. I felt more alive than I had ever felt in my twelve years of life, yet I was also so tired in that moment, unaware of how much time had passed or how many rises of pleasure I had given my sister.

Slowly my mind began to work again, I was sweaty I realized, but I was also warm and comfortable. My penis was still buried fully in my sister, and her arms and legs were holding me on top of her. I felt incredible so I let Natalie know, “That was amazing...”

Natalie kissed the top of my head as her hands stroked my back, “Yes it was little brother, but the night’s only getting started, isn’t it?”

I was about to respond when another female voice said, “Yes it is only getting started.” I twisted my head to see Danielle and Trent both standing by the bed. They were both naked and looked a little sweaty, Trent’s dirty blonde hair was a mess on his head. Like me though he still wanted more. His preteen pole still stood straight up. I had a feeling that we were about to go for round two, only this time it would be me with Danielle, and my sister with Trent.

Slipping out of Natalie was like loosing something. It was like this part of me belonged inside that part, and it didn’t want to leave. My penis glistened with wetness that only now occurred to me was from being inside of my sister, it made the head appear more red than usual as well. Natalie sat up sliding to the edge of the bed, as she reached out and rested a hand on Trent’s boner, “How about you Trent, you ready for round two also?” My new friend nodded yes as my sister used her other hand to pull Trent down to her and kiss him hard on the lips.

Danni moved over to the edge of the bed as she said, “Come sit here Christopher.” I sat on the edge of the bed as she went down on her knees and ran her tongue over the head of my erection, “Mmm you taste like your sister...” I flushed as her mouth pressed down on my boner, my eyes focused on my sister and Trent. The other boy stood before the bed next to Danielle as Natalie kissing his stomach. Then her lips went lower kissing the head of his erection, then pulling him into her mouth as Trent rested his hands on Natalie’s head. Danielle slipped her mouth off of me running one of her hands down between her legs. She rubbed her pussy while I watched, “You want in me too Chris?” I gave a small nod of yes, my erection twitched with the thought.

Danielle smiled slipping a finger out of her pussy that she ran along the length of my erection coating it with a bit of wetness. The feeling of the bed shifting made me realize that Trent had sat down on it next to me. Natalie had shifted position with Trent, standing before him. Danielle stood up as well before me. I swallowed when I realized what was about to happen. Both of the young women moved climbing onto our laps. I felt Danielle’s fingers circle around my erection as she guided it between her legs while she sat down facing me. Her large breasts were pressed right to my face as I felt her pussy surrounding my erection. It took me a moment to fathom the fact that in less than a few hours I had gotten my penis inside both my sister and her girlfriend.

I could feel the walls of Danielle’s pussy as she pushed down my nearly four inches, driving me fully up into her. Unlike with Natalie this was not a slow sink, no all four inches were inside of Danielle with one simple thrust. My head was buried between her breasts, one of her hands holding the back of my head as she pushed down onto my erection. The feeling of her firm large breasts on either side of my head, of her body pressed to mine was amazing as she started to slowly ride me. My hands moved to find her waist sliding around it and cupping her bottom which was bigger than my sisters, but that just made it more plump and squeezable. Having her ride me like this was so different than me being on top of my sister. I could feel my penis pressing up into her inner areas, the tightness of it squeezing on me with each thrust. Danielle moaned each time that all of my four inches sunk back into her. She held my head and back with her two hands riding me a little roughly, but it felt incredible.

Next to me I could hear Trent giving a moan that matched my own as Danni said, “That’s it Chris, push that little dick inside. You’re making me so hot little man… squeeze harder.” I squeezed her ass harder as she requested, my hands holding onto it as I felt her plunging my penis back into her warm depths again. Danielle was in full control with how she sat on my lap, pushing down on my erection, driving me into her warmth each time.

“Suck my nipple Christopher...” I found one of her nipples with my mouth as she pressed my head to the large breast. My lips made contact sucking on the nipple, it was larger than my sisters, but that just meant there was more to suck into my mouth. Danielle groaned pressing me to her again as she rode my penis faster. I couldn’t maintain this kind of pleasure for long, my entire body felt like it was ready to explode. I groaned against her breast as Danielle said, “Do it Chris cum for me...” I did too, I pushed up into her as she held tightly onto me helping to drive my nearly four inches fully back up into her. I exploded unable to contain my need for release any longer. Sending that one jet of clear cum into her pussy before I collapsed back onto the bed breathing heavily.

Next to me Trent lay as I did, my sister slipping off of him as a second later Danielle slipped off of me. I thought we were done, that I was too tired to continue even if my penis was still erect. I was a boy of twelve, that little organ was so demanding, but I was so tired too. It turned out though that the two young women were not done with us yet. They moved positions, this time my sister climbed on top of me leaning over me. Her lips met mine, “Chris, I need you one more time...” I felt her fingers between us guiding me up into her warmth again. This time though Natalie would be on top. She put her hands on my shoulders keeping me down on the bed as she slowly began to ride me.

This sensation was different than the two times before, yet somehow it was more intimate as well this time. My hands rested on Natalie’s sides just above her waist, her breasts hung down just below my face moving slightly with each pump that I made up into her pussy. I could feel her moving on top of me, pulling me out before driving me back up into her. My sisters lips met my own as she said breathlessly, “I love you little brother.” I hungrily kissed her lips back, pressing my tongue into her mouth as she drove down on me. At first I wasn’t sure of the rhythm but after a few moments of her riding me I started to match the movement pushing up into my sister with growing urgency. I could hardly believe that I had the energy to keep going, but as Natalie built speed I found it impossible not to as well.

My entire body was burning with desire, as our tongues played with one another. I felt her hands in my hair, as her tongue played with mine. I moved my hands to find and cup the very breasts that I had fantasized about for months on end. Now they were mine, I held them tightly squeezing and massaging them as Natalie’s tongue pressed to mine harder, her breath becoming more shallow as she built to orgasm. “Mmm harder Chris.. push into me harder.. I’m close now little brother so close...” I couldn’t take it much longer, doing what my sister wanted I pushed harder into her, the feeling of her orgasm arriving suddenly sent a wave of pleasure up through my body as well.

Next to us I could hear Danielle begging Trent for the same thing, hear the younger boy moaning as he pushed up into Danielle, her hands pulling his head to her breasts as she fell on top of him exhausted from her orgasm. Natalie was riding me still as another wave passed through her body, she sat up arching her back as I squeezed her breasts that were just a bit more than a handful in my hands. My eyes taking in the beauty of my sister’s sweat glistened body as she came again while riding me. I came too as she engulfed all of my nearly four inches back inside of her, making me hold tightly onto my sister’s breasts, that one little spurt I could manage shooting up into her waiting body.

Finally as it passed Natalie collapsed on top of me breathing heavily, her head next to mine on the bed. I could still feel my erection mostly buried in my older sister’s pussy. I felt her breath hot on my cheek as she kissed it and said, “We’re going to have to do that again sometime little brother.” I only managed a small nod of agreement as she stroked my cheek then slipped off of me. Again the feeling of loosing that warmth surrounding my penis was shocking, but I was too tired to even move let alone think about sinking back inside of my sister again.

Slowly we all moved on the bed, until we were under the covers. I lay next to Trent, though both of us were on our sides our heads nestled on the shoulders of our lovers. I felt Trent’s bottom touch my own with how we lay. Realizing this we both pushed to one another with a small giggle which made my sister and Danielle both pinch our sides. I was still erect which surprised me with how tired I was. Still a little breathless I said, “That was amazing…”

Trent agreed, “Yeah… I don’t think I’ll ever forget it...”

Natalie was stroking my hair, her head just above mine as I lay with mine inches from one of her breasts, “I know I never will… you’re the one boy I wanted Chris, and this isn’t going to end just because I got you.”

Danielle said, “Yeah, now we get to have all kinds of fun with the two of you since you’re no longer virgins. Sleepovers will never be the same...”

I felt flushed and Trent said softly, “If I try to sleep over at Chris’s back at home Melody will probably blackmail me more...”

Natalie said, “We’re going to take care of that little problem in a few days Trent. Trust Danielle she’s got an idea. For now, we’ve got tomorrow already planned out… if you boys are game, but you’ll have to wait till tomorrow to find out.” I snuggled in closer to my sister, at this point I was game for anything my sister and Danielle wanted to do with us, even if it was have full intercourse in public. I felt her kiss the top of my head, “I love you Christopher...” I managed a small I love you too but it was all I got out before sleep took me. The other three were not far behind...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been quite a while since I updated this one. I feel bad for not getting these chapters out. I struggled with the ending so I didn't want to put out the last few chapters till I had gotten it right and I think I have. So I plan to have two chapters this week! We pick up the next day..

Ten

The feeling of someone watching me was the first thing that I became aware of as I opened my eyes the following morning. It was my sister’s green eyes meeting my own that made me realize it was Natalie watching me. She lay on her side on the bed, her hand softly rubbing my stomach, just inches above my pubic region. The feeling combined with how her eyes met mine made me rise to attention. She leaned over and gently kissed my lips, “Good morning little brother.” I smiled as I felt her hand slide down lower on my stomach. Only a thin sheet covered me so you could see where I had grown to erect status underneath it. That was my sister’s goal, when her hand circled around me Natalie said, “Seems like another part of my little brother woke up huh?” I gave a small nod as she kissed my lips, “It’d be a shame to waste it.” At first I thought that she was going to ride me when she moved to lean over me on the bed, but then her lips went down to touch one of my nipples, “Let me show you how I sometimes wake Danielle up...” I felt a flush on my cheeks as I turned to see where our bed mates were. Neither Danni nor Trent were in the bedroom.

“Where are Danni and Trent?”

My sister looked up from where she was teasing one of my nipples into erect status, “They’re downstairs making breakfast, no one wanted to wake you...” I flushed as her lips began moving down lower. The feeling of them sliding downwards until my sister’s head was under the covers made all these wonderful warm feeling wash over me. I felt her lips kiss the lower part of my stomach just above where my erection was. “Look at that beautiful little guy...” My sister’s fingers stroked my penis while I felt her lips rest on the head that she had exposed, “Oh he needs attention from his big sister...” I flushed as I felt her lips suck the head inside her mouth.

Natalie knew what she was about, as she slowly sucked more of my nearly four inches into her mouth I felt her fingers slide down and caress my balls. She began moving her mouth on me, using her tongue to tease when she’d slip my erection out almost all the way before plunging me back into her mouth. Every time she’d rub her tongue over the opening at the tip of my penis making me push my hips up to meet her mouth. That would drive me back fully inside the warmth as my sister’s hand gently massaged my balls.

I could feel that familiar pressure building inside of me as I felt something I hadn’t expected. My sister’s hand slipped down further than my balls, when I felt her finger probing my bottom I said, “W-what are you doing?”

Natalie slipped her mouth off of me for a moment, “Don’t you trust your sister?”

“Y-yes..”

“Then trust me..” I did as she wanted, when her mouth closed back down my erection at the same time her finger returned to my bottom. I felt her push between the cheeks. The end of the finger touched the opening and I gasped in shock when I felt it probe then push inside. In my mind the thought of her going a little too far entered, but then it was quickly replaced when the finger slipped in a little further and my sister applied more sucking pleasure to my erection. Her finger was doing something, about an inch of it inside of my butt as it tickled me in there. The sensation though that the tickling brought was unlike any sensation that I had ever felt before.

For some reason it made my insides ignite with even more fire, as Natalie sucked and licked my erection. The arrival of my cum was as fast as I had ever felt it happen. Her finger teased that new part of me again, as I pushed up into my sister’s mouth. “Oh its...” was all I managed as that one small spurt of clear liquid managed to shoot out of me into my sister’s mouth. Natalie kept sucking and her finger kept rubbing in my bottom as my orgasm made me groan and keep pressing up into Natalie’s mouth. When it passed Natalie slowly slipped her mouth off of me and her finger out. After a moment she came up from under the covers. When her face inches from my own I said, “What was that...”

Natalie laughed and kissed my lips, “Just a little prostate tickling, that’s why gay men like anal sex so much.” I flushed at the thoughts entering my head. She slipped off of the bed, “Breakfast should be ready if you’re ready for it. I even brought you some undies.” She tossed a pair of boxer-briefs with the avengers on them at me as she slipped on a large tee-shirt that went to the middle of her thighs, “Its casual dress, if Danni and I didn’t have breasts we’d be in just undies too.” She leaned over to kiss my lips, “Come on down when you’re ready little bro.”

I watched her leave and felt this overwhelming desire to just jump up and pull her back into bed with me so that I could sink my penis inside of her again. For some reason I doubted that last night was the last time I’d be inside of my sister’s pussy. I pulled the boxer-briefs on slipping from the bed to follow her. I had to make one quick stop though to go pee before I headed downstairs. Trent was dressed like me in just a pair of boxer-briefs, his though had the Minecraft logo on them. He looked cute in just his underwear, in fact as he turned around to get plates from Danielle my eyes couldn’t help but admire how tight the underwear was. Trent had a really nice bottom, it was as perfectly round as my sisters own, but smaller. My mind filled with wonder about what my sister had just done. Would it feel good for Trent if I plunged my erection into his tight ass? Did I want to? The feeling of my penis twitching and rising again as I thought about it made me realize that maybe I did. Of course looking at Danni in just a long tee-shirt and nothing else made me want to sink it inside of her again too.

Natalie was putting eggs on the plates that Trent had gotten as I stepped up to the kitchen counter. There was bacon and sausage as well. When Danielle saw me she smiled and ruffled my hair, “Morning sleepyhead.” I flushed as she said, “Oh look the little monster’s awake too.” I looked down at my erection and she chuckled before flipping over the pancake she was making. The smells of the bacon, sausage, eggs, and pancakes was so strong that my stomach rumbled. Danielle said, “Nothing like a really good breakfast after a night of working out.”

Trent who was pouring orange juice into four glasses said, “Working out? When did we work out?”

Natalie next to him put her arm around his shoulder and said, “Sweetie you had sex three times last night, wouldn’t you call that a workout?” Trent flushed and I did too as I had been thinking the same thing. It hadn’t felt like that at all. “Of course you boys need to be fueled up Danni and I have all kinds of activities planned for you this lovely wonderful day.”

As she took two plates to the table I said, “Activities?”

Danielle just pointed the spatula she was using to flip the last pancake at me, “Yes young man activities. There’s the hundred meter dash, the hurdle jumps, the butterfly race...”

I rolled my eyes, “There’s no way that I’m doing all of that.”

Trent agreed, “I can barely run at all...”

Danielle done with the pancakes turned off the stove as she said, “We’ll see just how fast you can run after breakfast...” She gave him a look then leaned down and played at biting his shoulder which made Trent giggle before she grabbed him and held tickled him while dragging him to the table. How Trent’s laughter filled the room was really wonderful I had to admit. She let him go only after a simple kiss on the lips before directing him to his plate. I came over as well sitting down at the other one.

As I looked at my plate I said, “It all looks so good Danni I didn’t know you could cook…” Between today and yesterday I was learning a lot about my sister’s future wife.

Danni smiled, “Well thanks Chris, and a good mom should know how to make sure that her kids are well fed.”

I was puzzled by that, “Mom?”

Natalie said, “She’s talking about the future Chris, one day Danni and I do want kids of our own you know.”

I flushed, “Oh yeah.” They both chuckled at me as we all started eating. I remembered that they had both mentioned that before. As I started to eat I said, “When are you getting married?”

My sister and Danielle looked at one another then Natalie answered me, “We’re not really sure yet, sometime next year, then a few years after that we plan on starting a family.”

Danielle agreed, “We want to wait till Nat’s at least done with her residency so probably not till then which will be in about two years.” Then she said, “I argued my case that by then I’ll be an old woman of twenty-five, but she wouldn’t hear it.”

Trent swallowing a bite of pancake said, “Twenty-five’s not old!”

Danielle laughed, “Oh its not? By then you’ll probably want some much younger thing.”

Trent flushed, “Nope.”

Danielle patted his cheek, “Eat the rest of your breakfast like a good little boy.” He went even more red, and I wondered what had happened between the two of them. “You’re going to need the energy for all those activities I mentioned earlier.”

A look passed between Trent and I as we both continued eating. I had noticed that my sister and Danielle had less food than both of us. I mean girls usually did eat less than boys, but I had a feeling that Danielle wast not lying the y did have activities planned for us after we ate breakfast. As we finished up eating Natalie piled all four plates together walking over to the sink to start rinsing them off while she said, “You boys are going to need your new swimsuits for the first activity so go put them on now that you’re done with breakfast.”

Trent and I both ran up the stairs as we were walking into my bedroom I said, “How was it with Danielle last night before you guys came into the room?”

Trent flushed, “Amazing. How was it with Natalie?”

“The same. Did um something happen with you and her?”

Trent pulling on his tight dark black swim trunks at the same time as me said, “Just that she promised me that this week wasn’t the only time that we’d be together… I really like Danni.”

The small flush on his cheeks told me what I wanted to know, “You know she’s marrying my sister...”

Trent nodded, “Yeah, but I don’t want to marry Danni, just you know… be with her more than once.” I got what he meant, it was the same thing I was feeling about Natalie. I knew that I couldn’t sleep with my older sister forever, that eventually we would both want to stop it. I mean it wasn’t like I could marry my sister. “Anyway I’ve got a boyfriend...” his eyes met mine as he trialed off, “-Unless..”

I moved over to where Trent was standing right away and kissed him on the lips, “You do.” Then I pushed my tongue into his mouth in that same aggressive way that my sister had done to me this morning. Trent tasted of our breakfast as his tongue met with mine. We pressed to one another and I could feel his erection growing as he pressed to me just like my own was. When one of his hands rested on my back sliding down I did the same thing cupping his tight little bottom in my hands just as Trent did mine.

Danielle from the door way said, “Oh look Nat… our little guys are so cute...” We both flushed pulling back to look over at where my sister and Danielle stood. They both walked into the room taking our hands, “Come on boys time for a soak in the hot tub.” Both of them were still wearing long tee-shirts, but I was pretty sure they had put on their swimsuits.

I walked with Natalie both Trent and Danielle just ahead of us. My eyes were fixated on Trent’s tight small bottom, they would have been on Danielle’s as well if she wasn’t wearing a shirt that hid what was underneath it. Natalie next to me said, “I bet if you asked Trent would be willing to try.”

I said, “Try what?”

Natalie squeezed my hand, “Try letting you stick your stick in his ass...” I flushed red and didn’t respond as she just chuckled and ruffled my hair, “Nothing wrong with wanting to have sex with your boyfriend.”

“I just never thought about it...”

Natalie said, “Trent hasn’t either, but he did this morning just like you are right now. Of course you boys don’t have to try it. Neither of us are going to make you go any further than you want to, but if you do want to Danni and I are here to help you.” I nodded in understanding as we stepped outside just behind the other two. Danielle pulled the cover off of the hot tub then started up the jets, as she did Natalie let go of my hand pulling her tee-shirt over her head. Indeed I had been right they had put on their bikini’s. As usual Natalie’s clung to her slender figure showing off the perfect shape of her small breasts and round pert bottom. She climbed into the tub first, “Come on boys the water is warm.”

I followed Trent into the hot tub as Danielle pulled her own tee-shirt off. Her breasts bounced a little as they came out then she climbed in as well sitting on the other side of Trent. Once we were all in I started to relax but Danielle said, “Okay boys time for the first activity.”

Trent said, “You’re serious?”

Danielle laughed, “Deadly serious! Up first the hundred meter dash! Come on stand up!” I looked at Trent then shrugged as I stood up in the hot tub. He followed as both Danni and my sister had us stand before them. We were standing in the center of the tub so the water came up to about our waists. “Now remember boys this is a contest, whoever holds out the longest is the winner.”

I said, “Holds out the longest?”

Natalie reached out and stroked her hand over my stomach, “Why yes Chris, whoever out of you and Trent manages to not blow his load first wins the match.”

Trent said, “What do we get if we win?”

Danielle shook her head and a finger at him, “No way Trent we’re not telling you the prize, you have to find out.” We both shrugged as Danielle said, “Now there’s a few rules to this game. The first is that you cannot touch either Natalie or me, but you can stroke each others little dicks as much as you want while you watch us undress. Now the second rule is that you have to stroke each other, that way you can’t cheat by stopping in the middle of your strokes. You have to keep rubbing each other till one of you cums.”

We both just gave nods of understanding. That was when Danni and Natalie both reached out and tugged at our swim trunks until they were down at our ankles. You could see our little boners just barely sticking out of the water with how hard they were. Natalie said, “Put your hands on each other.” We rested a hand on each other's erections having to cross them over one another before my sister and Danielle both stood up. They turned to face one another as Natalie leaned over to kiss Danielle she said, “We don’t see enough stroking boys.”

We both flushed then started rubbing each others boners. We had done this a couple of times now so it wasn’t that big of a deal anymore. Anyway I liked having Trent’s penis in my hand, it was about the same size as my own with the only difference being that he didn't have foreskin. As we started stroking my sister and Danielle started kissing. Their kiss was filled with passion, tongues playing together. I just hoped one day I was as good at kissing as they were. I wanted to kiss them again, to get back inside of both of them, but watching them make out was really hot too. Especially since I got to stroke Trent while doing it.

When my sister removed Danielle’s top while they kept kissing both Trent and I picked up the pace on our stroking of each others boners. I couldn’t help that I was doing it faster, especially when Danielle pulled Natalie’s top off and the two women pressed their chests to one another. Watching my sister’s smaller breasts push into Danielle’s larger ones almost made me become too excited. I started stroking Trent’s penis faster, just as he did mine as well. The warm water all around us was making his little erection slick to hold onto so more than once my hand slipped off before I had to find it again. Then I would continue stroking him. Trent had the same problem with mine as well, but we were both really enraptured by what was happening now.

The fact that someone could be watching the whole show entered my mind as I stood there watching my sister now squeezing Danielle’s breasts in her hands. Their tongues were playing with one another still when my sister pinched one of Danielle’s nipples making her groan against my sister’s mouth. Then they broke the kiss with my sister leaning down and sucking on one of Danielle’s large nipples. Trent next to me said, “Oh wow..” I just gave a nod, we had already seen this kind of a show, but I think watching my sister and Danielle being intimate with one another was something I could never grow tired of.

We both stumbled a bit in our stroking when my sister went down on her knees before Danielle and started to pull her bikini bottoms down. She tossed them in our direction when she had them off before standing back up and kissing Danielle again on the lips. Danielle broke their kiss as she said, “I don’t see enough stroking boys.” We both flushed and started stroking one another faster again as she went down to suck on one of Natalie’s smaller breasts. My eyes feasted on Danielle sucking on Natalie’s nipple and with Trent stroking me just as she was pulling Natalie’s bikini bottoms down I groaned and pressed up in Trent’s hand making it obvious to him that I was cumming.

As Danielle tossed Natalie’s bikini bottoms my direction Trent said, “Chris came!” I didn’t deny it as I kept stroking Trent trying to bring him to climax.

Danielle and Natalie hearing that both chuckled then Danielle reached out pulling my hand off of Trent’s erection as she said, “Well then Trent gets the reward.” She guided him over to the side of the tub where the seats that were built into it were making him stand up on one so that his erection was out of the water. Both Danielle and my sister stood on either side of him and started licking his erection, their tongues actually meeting and rubbing one another while also licking his skinny pole. Trent lasted two licks before he spurted that small spurt of white liquid that he could manage. Which Natalie licked at and devoured hungrily.

Done Danielle sat down in one of the seats and said, “Come sit on my lap Trent.” Trent moved to sit on her lap as Natalie invited me to do the same. Once we were all seated Danielle said, “Now that we’ve had that little bit of hot tub fun isn’t there something that we talked about this morning that you wanted to talk with Chris about Trent?”

Trent looked at me, his cheek flushed red and my mind went to my conversation with Natalie this morning, clearly Trent and Danielle had talked about something as well when Trent said, “I uh thought about it really long, all morning… and I want to try it.”

I said, “Try what?”

Trent looked down as if he was afraid that I might say something then he said, “I want to try you know um sex with you.”

I flushed this time as I felt my penis twitch and my sister circle her hand around it as she said, “Oh I think Chris wants to try it too...”

“I do… if you do.” My eyes met Trent’s as he gave a small nod that yes he did want to.

Danielle said, “Well then its decided, and we’re going to help you boys too, that way its more fun for all of us.” She was stroking Trent’s pole like my sister was mine. “Lets get out of this hot tub and back upstairs in Chris’s room.” I knew that I wanted to try this and it was clear that Natalie had done that extra step this morning exactly for this reason, to show me that I wanted to do it. We all picked up towels and used them to dry off before heading still naked into the house. Honestly if anyone saw us naked I knew that I wouldn’t care.

Natalie and Danielle walked ahead of Trent and I as we started up the stairs I said, “You really want to try this? Danni didn’t talk you into it?”

Trent flushed, “No I really want to try it, but only with you. I was thinking about it yesterday as we were all falling asleep… what it would be like. This morning I told Danni, I don’t want any other boys. I thought about boys like at my school, you know my other friends? I didn’t want to do this with any of them and wouldn’t even if they did… its different with you...”

I flushed too as he finished, “Yeah… you’re the only boy I’ve ever even thought about like this too...” We looked at one another. Trent was so hot, like almost as hot as my sister and Danielle. When I looked at his naked body I felt desire for him just like I did for them. Yet I knew there were no other boys I had met yet that I desired like that. I could only imagine exploring this with Trent not anyone else. We both looked forward again as we arrived at my bedroom. Danielle split off from us heading to the other bedroom as Natalie took both of our hands leading us into my room.

She studied both of us then said, “Now lets see what you’ve learned these past few days, start slowly, make each other feel good first.” She sat down naked on my bed crossing her legs as we both stood in he center of the bedroom. I looked at Trent, feeling my attraction for him again as I leaned over and kissed his lips. As I kissed him I felt Trent’s hand slip between us and circle around my still erect penis. I reached out doing the same to him, both of us gently stroking one another. As our tongues started to tangle in the space between our mouths Danielle walked into the bedroom carrying something in one of her hands.

Danielle sat down on the bed next to my sister as Natalie said, “Try doing a sword fight.” We both flushed but moved our hands off of our erections, we rubbed them to one another while we continued to kiss. I could feel those same feelings that kissing Natalie and Danielle produced me as Trent and I started to really get into kissing one another. Our tongues twisting around each other while our dicks rubbed together. After a few minutes more of this my sister said, “Okay boys, I think you’re ready to try this.”

We were both breathless when we pulled apart from our kiss looking at one another. I could feel myself getting lost in Trent’s very pretty blue eyes. There was a hunger in them that I figured probably matched my own as Danielle said, “So who wants to try it first?”

Trent and I both flushed nervously as he said, “Y-you should… I-I want you to do me first..”

I softly said, “You’re sure?” Trent gave a nod as a look passed between Danielle and Natalie that we both saw.

Danielle handed Natalie a bottle as she said, “Well then come here Chris. Trent you go with Danielle.” Natalie stood up coming over to me as I saw Danielle pull Trent over to the bed. As she started to show him how to lay down on his back on the bed Natalie went down on her knees before me as she said, “Now this is important Chris, your dick is bigger than a finger, and Trent just like you is a virgin there so its going to be uncomfortable for him when you go in for the first time. So you need to go in slowly okay? Don’t just push it all in at once.”

I swallowed and said, “I-is it going to hurt him?” My eyes went to Trent laying on the bed with Danielle rubbing his stomach and his inner thighs with her hands as she spread his legs open.

“Its going to be uncomfortable yes, but only till you’re inside, once you’re in it’ll feel good for both of you.” She poured something out onto her hands then she started rubbing my penis with them. It was wet and a little cool to the touch, “Now this is lube its designed to help with sex, Danni and I use it for our toys, but we won’t need those for a while.” She finished rubbing me as she tossed the bottle to Danni.

Then she led me over to the bed her hands on my shoulders. I heard Danielle speaking to Trent, “Its going to feel weird when he goes in, but Nat and I are both here too so you tell us all if you want to stop and we will. Right Chris?”

I nodded, “Yeah… of course… I want you to feel good too Trent.” Trent flushed as I watched Danielle rub the lube on his butt. The way that he was laying I could actually see Trent’s opening it was like a rosebud, pointing at me and when I saw it my penis actually twitched with my desire to be in Trent like it did for my sister or Danielle. She rubbed the lube over his opening once more then gestured for me to climb up onto the bed.

Natalie who was up on the other side of the bed actually took hold of my lubed up erection to guide me towards Trent’s bottom. Danielle took my hands placing them on either side of Trent as I looked down at him. It had never occurred to me that Danielle and Natalie were actually going to be actively helping us, but I could see now that they were supporting us in this moment. When the head of my penis slipped between Trent’s tight butt cheeks Natalie moved her hand off as she said, “Push up into Trent, slowly remember?” I gave a nod looking down at Trent’s face. Then I looked down further at how I was slipping between his butt cheeks. I could see his preteen erection, roughly the size of my own, it twitched when the head of my penis pressed to his bottom.

Danielle was sitting on one side of the bed, with Natalie on the other. Danielle was holding Trent’s hand and Natalie was rubbing my back as she indicated that I should push in. The feeling was kind of like slipping into one of their pussies, yet it was also different as I pushed. I could feel his bottom give, at first it didn’t but Danni said to Trent, “Just relax Trent, don’t clinch down there, let it in…pretend your pooping that helps...” Trent’s eyes never left mine as Danielle squeezed his hand and Natalie rubbed my back again. I pushed in once more and felt it happen when the head of my penis popped into Trent’s tight bottom.

His eyes widened, probably as big as mine when I felt it happen. He was tight, and I was afraid of moving with how large his eyes were. I said, “Is it… does it hurt?”

Trent shook his head, “Its just… really strange… push in more.” I pushed in more with his encouragement and the look from both my sister and Danielle. Danielle actually moved her hand in-between us where she started stroking Trent’s erection. I pushed in again feeling that tight bottom surrounding my erection more as I slipped in. Natalie next to me encouraged me with a reminder to go slowly. I did, pushing in gently as I felt another inch slip in Trent’s eyes got wide and he said, “Oh that's… the spot right there like what Danni did this morning...”

I looked over at Danielle who smiled and said, “That it sweetie your prostate is being tickled by Chris’s cute dickie.” I flushed at her calling it cute and Trent giggled as he agreed it was. Danielle said, “Go on Chris push the rest in.” I looked back at Trent underneath me, his dark blue eyes meeting my lighter green ones as I pushed into him again. I could feel it now as I pushed in, how he squeezed on my erection. It was so similar to how both of the young women had felt as well. Only it was tighter I have to admit to that, Trent’s bottom was a lot more tight around me. The sensations though were so similar as I pushed sinking all of my nearly four inches finally inside of him.

As I realized this so did Trent, our eyes meeting again as Natalie said, “Now slowly Chris, pull out and push back in...” Her hand still rubbed my back while Danielle still stroked Trent’s erection gently. I nodded keeping my eyes on my boyfriend (yes that is what I felt he was in this moment) as I slowly pulled out then pushed back in. Trent’s eyes got wider and he gave a small nod as he reached up and put his hands on my shoulders. I got the message he had liked that so I did it again. This time when I pushed in Trent actually rose up to meet me and we started building a rhythm.

Those feelings of being inside of him were so similar to being inside of Natalie and Danielle, yet also different. It wasn’t only the tightness, it was the fact that it felt different, the bottom didn’t have all of those same areas that the pussy did. It was a warm tunnel for sure, and it felt great around my erection, but it still felt different. I started working my way into Trent though, the more that I pushed into him the faster that he wanted the pace to build up. Danni was still stroking his erection between us, my eyes looking down to see how she was rubbing him while I leaned over Trent.

Then she leaned down and kissed Trent’s lips as I pushed into him once more, while Natalie leaned over to kiss my lips too, “You’re doing wonderful Chris.” I flushed as they both pulled back and she whispered to me, “Kiss Trent.” I leaned down then and kissed Trent as I pushed into his bottom once more. I think the kiss combined with me teasing his prostate sent Trent over the edge finally. His bottom squeezed on my erection suddenly as he moaned in my mouth while I pushed back up fully into him again. I couldn’t contain my own need when I felt him squeezing on me in such a similar way as my sister. I came spurting that one good shot of clear liquid I had up into Trent’s bottom which seemed to make him moan louder against my mouth as I kept twitching in his bottom like I would in either Danni or Natalie’s pussies.

Finished I collapsed on top of Trent breathing heavily as I pushed into his bottom once more with the final spasm of my orgasm driving me over the edge. We lay like that for more than a few minutes as we both caught our breath. I could feel a hand rubbing my back and when I opened my eyes my sister was right there next to us. Danielle was stroking Trent’s cheek as I slowly slipped off of him. The feeling of sliding out was similar to the loss I felt when I slid out of Natalie and Danielle. I flushed looking down at Trent, as Danielle kissed his lips once then she said something in his ear. Natalie said to me, “Here its your turn to loose your virginity too.”

I flushed, “Uh I already lost it...”

Natalie kissed my cheek, “Your second virginity then.” I got what she meant then as she had me lay down on my back in the very spot that Trent had just abandoned. He was standing beside the bed as Natalie poured some of that same lubricant onto her hand as she said, “Open your legs for your sister little bro.” I opened my legs as Natalie moved her hand between my butt cheeks and pushed up with her fingers, the feeling of a cool wetness on my bottom made me jump a little on the bed. Natalie laughed as her finger teased the opening and pressed into it once. By the bed Trent was getting lubed up as well while Danielle spoke to him as softly as Natalie spoke to me. “Relax your bottom Chris, don’t try to clinch remember?”

I gave a small nod as she slipped her finger out. Then Trent moved to climb up onto the bed like I had before. Our eyes met as Danielle took hold of Trent’s erection and guided him between my butt cheeks. Like me before him Trent seemed hesitant as the head of his erection pushed up through the cheeks to meet my opening. I gave him encouragement, “Go for it.” Honestly I was ready, Trent had taken me and I wanted to show him that I wanted it as much as he did. He pushed and I grunted with the shock of it, his penis was definitely bigger than Natalie's’ finger. I clinched for a second then remembered Natalie’s words so I relaxed my bottom as Trent pushed into it again.

It didn't’ really hurt, I can’t say if it was because Trent was still a preteen boy like me, or if it was all the lube. When he popped that head fully into my tight bottom though it didn’t hurt it just felt uncomfortable for a moment. Then like she had done for Trent before Danielle circled her hand around my erection and began to stroke it. This seemed to relax me more, as Trent pushed into me with Natalie’s encouragement and stroking of his back. Without the two of them in the room I don’t think that Trent and I would have even tried this. Not that we didn’t want to, just that we would have been afraid of hurting each other.

He pushed in again and I felt it as the first two inches slipped fully into my bottom. This actually made his head brush across my prostate as I felt that same tickling wonderful sensation that Natalie’s finger had given me this morning. I let out a deep breath, “That feels good.” Trent nodded in agreement as he pushed into me again driving nearly all of his erection into me finally. When he had fully docked a look passed between the two of us, one that we had shared earlier when I had pushed fully into him. Natalie reminded him of what to do as Trent nodded and pulled out of me before plunging back in again.

This sent another wave of pleasure up through my body that was so intense it surprised me. Having Trent inside of me rubbing against my prostate with his preteen erection was an incredible feeling. I am not sure I have the words to describe it. Was it as good as being inside of my sister? No nothing would ever be that amazing, but it was at least as good as being inside of Danielle. Trent leaned down to kiss me and I eagerly met his lips with my own as he began to push into my ass again. When I felt him sink fully in he groaned against my mouth. I could tell that he was close to his orgasm as I pushed up to meet him the two of us being driven over the edge again. Danielle was still stroking my erection as Trent pushed into me faster.

The uncomfortable feeling from the first entrance was gone now as he kept pushing into me, the only feeling that I still had was one of incredible desire and need. That feeling was building at an incredible rate as well as I pushed up to meet Trent again the two of us crying out against one another as he finally came inside of me. The surge of his erection pushing in as it also twitched and shot that little load that he had sent me over the edge too. I could feel it as he kept twitching inside of me well past when he had spurted that one load. He fell on top of me and the two of us lay there exhausted holding onto one another.

The feeling of my sister and Danielle both laying down beside us holding us as we held each other was the next thing that I became aware of. Natalie kissed my cheek, then the top of Trent’s head while Danielle did the opposite kissing Trent’s cheek and the top of my head. I wanted to say something, but I didn’t know what to say. Other than that I loved all three of them a whole lot. I held onto Trent as he snuggled against me. Then a blanket was covering all four of us as we lay there relaxing together.

I’m not sure how long we all slept but I do know that after we woke we went down and had lunch together then Natalie and Danielle took us both back upstairs to make love to us once more this time Danielle took Trent and Natalie took me, the four of us all together on the bed in my bedroom. It was one of the most incredible days and afternoons that I could ever remember having. Sometime later that evening after another round of being inside of my sister, or was it Danielle? I wasn’t sure the four of us all lay on the bed exhausted as Trent said, “I wish this didn’t ever have to end...”

I agreed as my sister said, “Well when we get back to Chris’s house you don’t live all that far away from him right?”

Trent said, “Yeah not too far...” Our subdivisions both sat in pretty much the same area of the city. Though they weren’t really close enough for us to bike over to each others houses.

Natalie said, “Well then you can come stay over with Chris and we’ll figure out a way to sneak around his parents and keep having fun till you boys grow tired of sex with Danielle and I.”

I softly said, “I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

My sister kissed my temple, “We’ll see, now that you have these new skills and confidence pretty soon a lot of pretty girls your age are going to be knocking on your door.” I doubted it but didn't’ argue. Plus I wanted to be with Trent for a while so I was fine with it just being the four of us.

Trent though reminded me about his sister right then, “Yeah except my step-sister will blackmail me even more when she finds out where I’m going for the weekend.”

Natalie said, “Why would she do that?”  
I responded, “She saw us kissing and threatened to tell his mom that he was staying over here so we could kiss more…”

“My mom wouldn’t like me staying over with Chris if she knew that we were kissing and such, she doesn’t want me to have a girlfriend or even a boyfriend till I’m in high school.”

Natalie said, “I see...”

Danielle said, “well I think we need to find out why your step-sister cares what you do or don’t do. This isn’t really about blackmail. It reminds me of my own… situation when I was a teenager.”

I said, “What do you mean?”

Danielle said, “Well I was fifteen when I found my next door neighbor an eleven year old nearly twelve year old boy named Conner to be irresistible… so I started spying on him and he caught me eventually. Things led to one another and we ended up being each others first time. I think Trent’s step-sister is a little jealous of you too..”

Trent disagreed, “No way she hates me… she calls me perv its nothing like that.”

Natalie said, “wait…. Why does she call you perv?”

“She caught him masturbating,” I answered before Trent could.

Danielle chuckled, “Oh wow yeah just like me… well I mean a little different Conner caught me masturbating and that led us somewhere… anyway your step-sister walked in on you on purpose, I know the type of girl she is… I was very similar to her at around her age. Let Danielle take care of it for you. After tomorrow your step-sister will never want to blackmail you again… but you might have to start wearing condoms before you’re a teenager.” Trent and I looked at one another, we trusted Danielle and Natalie, but we were both pretty sure that no one could convince Melody to stop being mean to Trent.


	11. Chapter 11

The following day I woke up to find that it was just Trent and I in the bed with both Natalie and Danielle having abandoned us. The nights activities came flooding back to me, after the hot tub and then Trent and I taking each other followed by even more sex with Natalie and Danielle had left me a little exhausted. Yet true to my age and excitement at all the new feelings I had been experiencing these past few days, when I sat up on the bed stretching my penis sat up with me asking me when we were going to get to have more sex. As I started to head out of the bedroom after putting on my boxer-briefs I could hear the reason why my sister and Danielle weren’t in our bedroom, “I’m sorry mom got sick dad...” That was Natalie talking with my dad.

“It happens, you’re sure that you don’t want me to take Chris off of your hands? His mom would probably not mind him coming back a week early.”

I felt my heartbeat increasing as I stood at the top of the stairs listening, “I’m positive dad. Look you rented the cabin for us to have these three weeks, we’re only two weeks in and there’s still a whole five days left it seems like a waste for us to all leave. Danni and I will watch Chris and bring him home safe and sound on Sunday.”

My dad chuckled, “You always did have a real soft spot for that boy.”

“He’s my brother dad, and he’s a really great kid.”

I could tell that he was hugging her, “Well you’re a really great kid as well Natalie, you and Danielle both. It seems like every summer you find some project to take care of, those two lonely boys last year that you guys took care of, and the year before too...”

My dad clearly had no idea what my sister and Danielle were doing with those boys or what they had done with me and Trent these past few days. Natalie said, “Its just our nature dad. After all Danielle’s going to be teaching sixth grade in the fall, and I’m going to school specifically to take care of kids. Its what we want to do.” I almost chuckled, yeah she really wanted to take care of me. I started for the bathroom and almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Danielle standing behind me. She laughed and pulled me into her arms dragging me with her into the bathroom.

“What were you doing up there Christopher?” She asked as she turned to me in the bathroom. Danielle was dressed in a tight tee-shirt and a pair of really small shorts, how she managed to always dress so erotically was beyond me. I swear both her and my sister knew exactly what to wear to draw the attention of a boy on the cusp of puberty.

“I was just listening, dad has no clue what you guys did with those boys last year….”

Danielle laughed, “Of course not. We told you Chris, no adult would ever guess that Natalie and I were doing this...” She went down on her knees before me and pulled my boxer-briefs down just enough for my penis to pop out at its full erectness. Her tongue ran over the head, “A little dirty but that’s okay...” She sucked me into her mouth, running her tongue over the head as she exposed it by using he fingers to pull the skin back. I grunted as she began to slide all of my nearly four inches into her mouth. It was so warm and inviting, even after all the attention yesterday my penis yearned for more today too. She slipped her mouth off of me, her tongue running over the pee-hole as she said, “Right now your dad is downstairs oblivious to the fact that I have his twelve-year-old boys dick in my mouth. How do you feel about that?”

I flushed as Danielle laughed then pushed her mouth back down on my erection. If she could get away with it Danielle would find a way to suck me off in public I had a feeling. She was a living breathing sadist, but I was finding it hard to not love how much attention she gave my little member. As her tongue twirled around the head she also sucked on me pushing her mouth up and down my length while her fingers cupped and played with my balls. The feeling of eyes on us made me turn to see Trent walking into the bathroom in just his briefs with a clear boner of his own that he now idly stroked through the briefs while watching us.

Danielle seeing him standing there slipped her mouth off of my erection as she said, “Mm two for the price of one.. come here Trent.” She pulled Trent’s briefs down to his ankles along with my boxer-briefs now too. “Press them together.” She directed us to face one another, then she squeezed one of each of our butt cheeks before she pushed us together. When our erections touched she leaned down between us and sucked both of us into her mouth. I grunted in surprise as did Trent, his eyes meeting mine. We leaned in and kissed one another while Danielle sucked on our boners. I could feel her mouth moving up and down on our two preteen poles as they rested by one another in-between the two of us. Our stomachs almost touched we were so close to one another.

I was getting close when the bathroom door opened, my eyes going to see my sister standing there closing the door as she said, “Now that’s a picture worth having.” When she moved to snap a shot I was shocked, she took a picture of our two boners with Danielle’s tongue sliding over both of them before she put her mouth on them again. I came then, unable to hold back as my penis surged against Trent’s which made him cum as well. Danielle sucked both of us until our twitching passed and she slipped her mouth off of us. As she stood Natalie snapped another photo of our erections, “Delicious...”

I looked at my sister and Trent said, “Uh isn’t that um...what’s it called… uh… illegal?”

Danielle kissed his cheek, “Its illegal if we share it with others, if no one but the four of us ever know that we’ve taken these naughty pictures of the two of you then how would we get in trouble? Natalie and I aren’t dumb, we’re taking the photos to remember what you looked like at these ages, you’re not going to stay this cute forever.” She pinched his cheek then softly said, “But it is different this summer than last summer.”

I wasn’t sure how, “What do you mean?”

Natalie moved coming over to where we were, resting her arm around my shoulders as Danielle did the same to Trent, “You’re the two special ones. I’m not the only one getting her wish this summer, two years ago Danielle wanted Trent, he was only nine then, but she could tell he was going to be a good catch… and he is.. just like you are little bro. Its why we want you guys to stay close after this week is over. Not just because you like each other, but Danni and I like both of you. In a year or so we’re going to ask you for a favor, both of you.” I had no idea what kind of favor that my sister and Danielle could want from us and neither did Trent as he shrugged at me. “Now dad and mom are leaving in a few hours to go home, you’re staying with Danni and I till Sunday when we drive back. How does that sound?”

I leaned into her, “It sounds wonderful sis really it does.”

Danielle kissed Trent’s cheek, “Why don’t you boys go pee, then take a quick shower while Natalie and I prepare to help you with the problem of Trent’s step-sister.”

Trent said, “I have no idea how you’re going to help with that problem, but if you can figure it out that would be amazing.”

Danielle hugged him, “Oh sweetie we’ve got it worked out trust me. We just have to figure out how to get her over here. You boys get in the shower like Nat suggested and we’ll be waiting.” Trent and I looked at one another then I started the shower while Danielle and Natalie headed out of the bathroom. We took a quick shower each of us taking a turn under the water to wash our bodies. I think if there was no chance of more stuff with my sister and Danielle that we might have fooled around with each other in the shower, but we were both anticipating another day of fun with them.

When we were drying off I noticed that either my sister or Danielle had left clothes for both of us to change into on the bathroom counter. One of them had made a large heart on the mirror in the steam as well. We got dressed both of us feeling excited as Trent said, “What do you think they’re planning for us today?”

“No idea, but whatever it is I’m sure it’ll be exciting.” We took turns combing our hair then stepped out of the bathroom. I couldn’t get over the fact that I was basically Trent’s boyfriend, but also my sister and Danielle’s as well. It was like the four of us all had a really special and different relationship than any that I had ever imagined possible. We were about to head down the stairs when I noticed that someone else was with Danielle. It wasn’t Natalie so both Trent and I stopped not sure what was going on. They were facing away from us, she was just a little shorter than Danielle, but with the dark brown hair. I had seen her in that bikini top before and the hair was unmistakable, I wondered what Danielle had done to get Melody over here.

Natalie rested her hands on both my and Trent’s shoulders as she softly said, “Come with me.” We both turned heading back down the hall to my bedroom following her inside.

Trent said, “What’s Melody doing here?”

Natalie gestured for us to sit down on the bed as she said, “Danielle found her sunbathing out on the back porch. We’ve talked to Melody a few times in the past week, before Chris got here we talked to her the first few days.”

Trent was curious, “Why?”

Natalie stroked his cheek, “To figure out if you were ready for this summer or not. There weren’t a lot of middle school boys this summer out here, just four of you. The other two aren’t quite ready yet, but we figured that their was a good chance that you were.” She opened the bedroom door listening down the hallway before she turned back to us, “Anyway we kept talking with Melody, the day before you arrived Chris, she told us something interesting. Your step-sister isn’t all that shy about admitting to her sexual conquests and fantasies.”  
Trent grunted, “Yeah she was sent here for the summer by her mom because she caught her with a boy in her bedroom a week before school was out. I’m not supposed to know that, but I eavesdropped on one of her conversations with a friend of hers on the phone.”

Natalie turned back looking at both of us as she continued, “Well your step-sister has a very interesting fantasy, and Danielle told her a couple of days ago that she might be able to help her out with it...” Then she moved from the door coming over to where the two of us were standing, “Now you two have to be quiet, don’t talk until after its done.”

I looked at Trent both of us feeling confused about what was going to be done. Then Danielle walked into the room with Melody behind her, only Melody had a dark black pillow case over her eyes that was tied to her head so she couldn’t see. Danielle was leading her by holding her hand. The fourteen nearly fifteen-year-old said, “I knew that I was about the two of you. I mean when you told me about those things with those college boys...” I had no idea what Melody was talking about as she stepped into the room. I had a feeling though that Danielle and Natalie had probably said stuff that was made up. Or they aged the boys they talked about up so that they wouldn’t seem like they were doing something illegal.

I studied Melody as she walked into the bedroom. The bikini top she wore was tight on her small breasts, they were roughly about the size of two plump lemons though they were probably more pushed together from the top than they actually were without it. Her skin had a light bronze tan to it that only added to how nice her slender figure was. Her hips were flared just a hair, not even as much as my sisters yet, though they would probably be wider in a few years. She had long legs with a clear thigh gap between them though the jean shorts she wore hid what was underneath them. I could see Trent looking as well, openly as Melody’s eyes were blocked, so she couldn’t see us looking. I knew he had an unhealthy crush on the girl. Unhealthy because of how she treated him, I didn’t want Trent to like someone that treated him like garbage.

My sister came up behind me and Trent, leaning down to whisper to us, “Take your clothes off, other than your underwear.” I looked at Trent who seemed to want to question things as she said, “You trust us right?” He gave a nod then she squeezed both of our shoulders. I pulled my tee-shirt off along with my shorts in quick order. I was wearing Avengers boxer-briefs again and Trent was wearing his Pokemon themed ones. The boy clearly liked the game series a lot as he and I had talked about it more than once.

Danielle said, “Like I said, college boys are easy, just show a little skin and they fall all over you like puppies...”

Softly Natalie whispered to us, “We pretty much lied to Melody, told her that we did stuff with some of the college boys here the last few years. She’s got a thing for older boys, but trust me she’s also got a thing for younger boys too. Your step-sister reminds me and Danielle of when we were her age thinking that we wanted something when we really wanted something else...” Then she squeezed our shoulders again.

Melody continued, “You really found two guys? I mean I don’t want to get railed by just one, that’s boring and I want this to be exciting. I want something different!”

Danielle rested her hands on Melody’s shoulders, “Yes we got you two prime a studs who know exactly how a girl should be fucked.” I felt my cheeks flush as Danielle used such words and saw Trent’s jaw fall open as he realized what was about to happen. “As far as fantasies go this is a pretty tame one, you’re sure you don’t want something more extreme than a blindfolded double penetration?”

Melody flushed, “uh… what’s more extreme I don’t even know the guys that you got.”

Danielle smiled at both of us then she said, “Yes well the boys are waiting, but first you need to be a little less dressed, here let me help.” Her hands went to the back of Melody’s bikini, and suddenly it became looser as Danielle reached around and pulled the top off fully. My eyes went to the teenage girls small breasts almost immediately. They were indeed just two firm little mounds of flesh less than a handful for even mine and Trent’s hands. Both mounds were topped by light pink nipples that were quickly becoming erect in the cool bedroom. Trent and I both grew to full mast in our boxer-briefs within seconds upon seeing those two little mounds and realizing what we were about to do.

Then Danielle undid the teenage girl’s jean shorts, pulling them down her slender legs. It was clear that one day Melody would probably be taller than Danielle, but not as tall as my sister. Underneath the jean shorts she wore a pair of dark black bikini bottoms that matched the leopard print top. Danielle pulled those down as well a second later in one quick motion. My eyes feasted on the teenage girls pussy as it came into view. Unlike my sister or Danielle there was a sparse amount of hair covering the thin lips showing that Melody was in the early stages of puberty still, as her lips weren’t quite as plumply mature as my sister or Danielle’s were.

Still seeing her naked, taking in that teenage pussy my penis twitched at the thought of being inside of her. Trent next to me feasted even more, he had after all told me about his fantasies for his step-sister. Once she was naked Danielle said, “Here climb up onto the bed, doggy style, spread your legs use your fingers to spread your pussy so the boys can see it.” Melody was a little clumsy climbing up onto the bed being blindfolded but she managed to get on her hands and knees pretty easily. Then she spread her legs open while sitting there doggy style. She reached between her legs and spread her outer lips open showing off the inner beautiful pink folds of her teenage slit.

I grunted and Natalie whispered something to Trent who gave a nod. When he started to move she came over to me and pulled my boxer-briefs down in one quick motion. I watched as Natalie handed them to Danielle who said, “Here open your mouth Melody.” The girl opened her mouth and Danielle shoved my boxer-briefs into the opening, “If you need to moan, do so into these so that Nat and her brother don’t hear if they home early.”

I looked at the two of them confused, but then figured it out, Melody had no idea that we were in the room or even in the cabin. That was when Natalie whispered something else to Trent. The boy gave a small nod the leaned over to where Melody had her pussy on fully display. The eleven-year-old ran his tongue along the inner folds digging it into her tunnel making the girl grunt in surprise. His tongue licked a couple more times through the inner folds before he stepped back. Natalie put her hands on my shoulders gesturing for me to come over and do the same thing. Up close I could see the delicate inner layers of her pussy. Her fingers were still spreading the plumper outer lips open for me. I could make out her clit at the top, or right now the bottom since she was on her hand and knees.

Natalie whispered in my ear, “Lick her clit.” I nodded and leaned over, up close now I could smell the sweet and tangy sent of Melody’s pussy it was similar to my sister’s, but also different perhaps because she was younger. I pushed my tongue into the inner areas, rubbing it over the clit as Melody groaned into my underwear that was shoved in her mouth. I found it fun to run my tongue through the inner folds, her opening was a little smaller than my sister’s, but not by a lot as my tongue ran over it then pushed into it. Even with my Avengers boxer-briefs in her mouth you could her Melody’s moans as I played with her pussy.

Danielle as I stood up said to Melody, “Okay its time for that sweet double penetration you want so badly.” She removed the underwear from Melody’s mouth. “Here lay down on your back for me.”

Melody moved to lay on her back as she said, “Wouldn’t it be easier on all fours?”

Danielle smiled, “Oh yes, but not as much fun. Here lay down.” As Melody lay down my sister tossed two shirts to Danielle who said, “let me have one of your arms.” She took one of Melody’s arms and tied it to the bedpost, then she did the same thing to the second arm. Melody’s breathing seemed to increase a little as she realized what Danielle was doing, not in a scared way either. After a few days now with Danielle and Natalie I could see the difference between excited and scared. Melody liked the idea of being tied up.

Danielle came over to where Trent was standing and yanked his briefs down making his penis pop out and twitch as it stood straight up. I was close enough to hear her say to Trent, “Just push it into her in one clean full thrust, get all of your anger at how she treats you out on her okay?” Trent gulped and nodded once as she squeezed his shoulder, “Wait till Chris is in place first though okay?” Trent nodded again as Danielle came to me and rested her hands on my shoulders while she said, “This is what you do Chris, climb up onto the bed, lean over Melody and push your penis into her mouth. Rest your hands on the headboard so that you can push down into her mouth. Nat will help you.”

I think I got what I was doing, my legs would be on either side of the teenage girls head as I pushed my penis into her mouth, my pubic region would be pressing to her nose and my stomach to about her forehead. I would be holding onto the bed so that I could thrust into her. I started to move when I said, “Uh won’t she know that I’m um smaller than a teenage boy?”

Danielle chuckled, “Don’t worry about it, when you’re in her mouth she’s going to love it trust me.” I had to admit that I did, as so far Danielle and Natalie had both been right about most everything. I moved up onto the bed putting my legs on either side of her head as I then took hold of my erection and guided it down to her mouth while I went down on my knees. Danielle said to Melody, “Open up Melody...” Her mouth opened and I got a sight first hand of those multicolored braces on her teeth as I pushed my penis into her mouth. The girl seemed surprised for a second as she circled her mouth around my erection which was definitely smaller than a late teenage boy, but not as small as a little boy. Yet when her mouth closed around me she started sucking, as I rested my hands on the headboard so that I could thrust my hips to ride her mouth.

That was when Melody gasped and I felt more weight on the bed as Trent moved to slip into her. I couldn’t really see what Trent was doing, but later tonight my sister would show me the video that she had taken of the three of us. Basically Trent was pounding into Melody’s pussy right as I was getting sucked by her. Her mouth was amazing too, she knew how to run her tongue over the head as I pushed in deeper. The biggest difference was that her mouth was smaller than my sister and Danielle so the head of my penis actually went all the way to the back of her mouth.

Every time that Trent pushed into her pussy Melody gave a moan around my erection, and that would make me push it harder into her mouth with my sister encouraging me. I was getting close to cumming as the stimulation was to much for me. I gasped pushing into Melody again when my penis surged, and that one good load of clear liquid shot out of me into Melody’s mouth. The teenage girl feeling me cum in her mouth grunted and started sucking on me harder as my orgasm passed. Natalie gestured for me to get off of her which was a good idea because both my arms and legs were tired from that position. I fell onto the bed beside the teenager and her step-brother who was still pushing into her pussy. Now Melody’s moans were not being contained by my penis in her mouth.

I watched as Trent pushed into her using his hands on on the bed on either side of her chest to give himself leverage as he quickly pounded into her as deeply as he could. His orgasm clearly sent a wave of pleasure up through the teenage girl as she groaned loudly just as he collapsed on top of her. Now the gig had to be up, Trent was clearly smaller than a teenage boy or adult man. If his penis wasn’t (maybe some adults were really small?) then the rest of him surely was. Apparently though this was what Danielle and Natalie had been after because as Trent collapsed on top of Melody, Danielle removed the blindfold from her eyes.

At the same time Natalie undid the handholds ,and as Melody opened her eyes she looked down at where Trent lay on top of her, still buried inside, his head on one of her breasts, one of his hands on the other one. There was this look of shock on her face, for a second I thought she was going to pull Trent off of her, then she instead started rocking her hips underneath him and said, “Is that all you’ve got for me?”

Trent slowly looked up at her, his eyes widening as he realized that the blindfold was gone. “N-no...” He started moving on top of her again, as he did Melody took his hands pushing them to her small breasts as she pulled his head to hers and kissed his lips almost madly. A second later Natalie pulled me off of the bed as Melody twisted her and Trent so that he fell back onto his back and she started riding him.

“That’s it Trent… harder…. Push up into me harder!” Trent’s eyes widened and Melody grabbed his hands from her waist putting them on her tits again as she started bucking on top of him. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing as she rode her step-brother like he was a toy.

The preteen boy said, “M-Melody.” He was clearly getting close to a second orgasm with how hard she was riding him.

“Trent!” She said breathlessly, “squeeze them harder!” He did as she wanted squeezing her small breasts as hard as he could while she pushed down on his erection. I had seen first hand just how much Natalie and Danielle desired us, but it was clear that looking at Melody while she desired Trent there was something more going on here. Something more complex between the two of them.

Danielle came up to my other side as she said, “See, I told you that there was nothing for you boys to worry about. Nat and I have a good eye for what girls like.” When their combined orgasm arrived again Melody collapsed on top of Trent breathing heavily. After a few minutes she rolled off of him laying on her back, one of her legs still twisted with one of his while both of them recovered. Danielle sat down on the side of the bed softly touching Trent stroking her hand up and down his chest and stomach, “So tell me Melody, how long were you watching your step-brother in the bushes… the other day?”

Melody a little breathless looked at Danielle, then at me standing beside the bed with my erect member in my sister’s hand as she stood behind me stroking it gently. Her eyes rested on Trent who was watching as Danielle stroked his still stiff penis. Softly Melody said, “For about an hour or so. I was about to take my top off too until he took off to look at other sights I guess...”

Trent said, “W-why? You’re always mean to me...”

Melody softly said, “I am not… well I mean I am.. but I kept hoping you’d see that I wanted you to… well.. do this!” She gestured at the room.

Danielle said, “Melody’s not like Nat and I Trent, she likes being dominated instead of dominating, but we’re going to work on that...”

Melody looked confused, “Work on what?”

Natalie stopped rubbing my penis as she said, “Well first off Chris here would like it if you gave him the same treatment that you gave Trent. Then after that… well in the future you, Danielle and I are going to talk about what you did wrong. Though I think that problem has probably taken care of itself. You and Trent just need to figure out what you want and we can help with that.”

Melody’s eyes went to me as she sat up on the bed and reached over to where I was standing. Her hand circled around my erection as Natalie pushed me gently towards the bed, “I knew it was a little small for a teenage boy, but its more delicious honestly… your spend was I mean.” I flushed as she said, “Here lay down next to Trent.” I moved up onto the bed as Trent’s step-sister took hold of my erection again once I was laying down. She guided me between her legs and as I sunk into her warm teenage pussy she groaned, “Better than Scott by a billion years….”

I pushed up into her tightness. Her pussy was different than my sister’s and Danielle’s both. It was just as wet, but I could feel it squeezing on me harder as if that part of her had been made for this part of me. I could see how as I got older and bigger I’d fit even better in all three of them. Yet at the same time I loved the feeling of being engulfed by any one of these three wet squeezing bits of pleasure. The tunnel pulsed around me as I pushed up into her. My hands reached up and squeezed on Melody’s small breasts. They were less than a handful in my hands as she began to ride me faster begging me to cum inside of her. I had only been with my sister and Danielle, they had both been a little gentle compared to this wild ride that was Melody. She rode me like I was her stead, pushing down on me and grinding her pubic region into my own. I could feel her pubic hair as it brushed against my bald region. Feel it when she pushed down on my balls driving my erect nearly four inches fully back up into her tight wanting pussy. Finally it happened as I pushed up into her one last time and exploded sending a wave of pleasure up through Melody that made her breathlessly groan before falling off of me onto the other side breathing heavily with a simple, “Fuck that was better than Scott..”

Danielle from where she sat next to Trent said, “Yeah preteen boys usually are more attentive than teen ones...well than the teen ones that we never got to teach when they were younger. Of course not all eleven or twelve year old boys want to learn, but we taught these two little men quite well in how to treat women. Be sure to take advantage of that..”

Melody still catching her breath turned on her side looking me laying beside her still recovering from my own orgasm. When her hand rested on my chest her eyes rested on mine for a moment, they were a pretty hazel color then she turned to look at Danielle, “I will...” Her eyes went to Trent then she said softly, “and whenever I stay over at my dads now, we’ll have some new games to play together… Maybe even have Chris here stay over too...” Trent flushed but agreed.

That was when Danielle said, “Well I’m glad we resolved that one, now I’m going to get started on dinner.” We all got dressed and while Danielle cooked you could feel this sort of strange new sexual tension between Trent and Melody. During dinner the teenage girl kept touching the preteen boy until finally Natalie whispered something to Melody and she took Trent back upstairs. As they ran out Danielle chuckled, “Girl’s gonna get obsessed with preteen dick...”

I felt my penis start to stiffen, “Uh aren’t you?” I managed to say.

My sister and Danielle looked at one another then Natalie said, “Yeah we are, but we’ve got other outlets with each other… Melody doesn’t.”  
I said, “I think she’s got Trent.”  
They looked at each other again then Danielle said, “Well that is true she does, its possible that its the start of an amazing love story.” We were all quiet for a moment. My thoughts were going all over the place in regards to both Trent and Melody. I looked at Danielle and wondered if she had started to fall in love with Trent or something.

Then I thought about what they had been doing these past few days, “Trent and I are the last two preteen boys you’re going to do this with aren’t we?”

A look passed between them then my sister said, “Probably. We don’t think we’re going to come back here next summer.”

“Why not?”  
Natalie shrugged, “I’ll be in residency and Danni will be teaching. Plus we will still have you won’t we?” I felt my cheeks flush as she stood up taking all of our plates after squeezing my shoulder once, “I was thinking that the three of us, maybe the four of us with Trent included could have some real fun next summer too, just not at the lake. I know its far out, but what do you think?”

I agreed, “Yeah… what if um we grow up too quickly though...”

Danielle softly bit my earlobe then said, “A little bit of grass doesn’t stop us little man… it’ll be a few years till you’re done with puberty, and anyway its you Chris, you’re not like the other boys.” That sent a shiver up my spine as she stood taking my hand. “Come on your sister and I aren’t done with you yet… we won’t be for a few years.” I could only follow them up the stairs helplessly. I after all desired Natalie and Danielle as much as they did me…


	12. Chapter 12

  
The week at the cabin had to come to an end, sadly the slogan time flies when you’re having fun is not a lie its the truth. Melody let Trent have some more time with Danielle, but only after she insisted that Trent and I kiss for real in front of her. We also gave each other blow jobs in front of her too. Not that we minded, both Trent and I had already decided that we were going to keep seeing each other when we got back to the real world. Our subdivisions were only a freeway apart from one another and we were both going to the same middle school as well. Plus like my sister had said things with her and Danielle couldn’t last forever. I mean it wasn’t like I could marry my own sister? Plus she and Danielle were clearly in love with one another just watching how they were in the car as we drove to my mom’s house after leaving the beach cabin it was clear. They desired me, wanted to sleep with me, but their love for me was different than their love for one another. Which was okay because I was learning that my love for them wasn’t the kind that lasted forever that way either.

That first week back at my house felt strange with Natalie staying in the guest room. We did sleep together more than once with her sneaking into my room at night and taking me. There were even a few times where Danielle stayed over and came into the room to take me instead. Yet it only lasted two weeks before Natalie and Danielle found an apartment to live in together and they were gone from my house pretty quickly after that. Though to celebrate them moving into the apartment I got to stay over with them and Trent came along as well.

Then before you knew it school was back and in October my life changed again. Trent and I were kind of seeing each other, but Trent was also seeing Melody. You see my sister wasn’t wrong, I did desire Trent and he did desire me. We were both still boys just experiencing new feelings for each other and also for others in our lives. Melody had actually secretly desired Trent for months and had tried to catch him masturbating more than once. She had actually called him a perv and done all that kind of stuff because she was turned on by the thoughts of him doing it, not because she thought he was one. So every other weekend Melody and Trent got together secretly, and a few times in that first month of school I got involved in a threesome.

It was a week before Halloween and Trent, Melody, and I had all figured out a themed costume for the three of us. Her friend Ayra was throwing a Halloween party, well more correctly her friends older sister was. Somehow Melody had gotten both the older sister and Ayra to agree that Trent and I though we were in middle school should come as well. She had passed it off as her dad not letting her come unless her step-brother came with her, but in reality Melody wanted to have her boyfriend with her at the party. Of course she couldn’t really tell Ayra that she was dating an eleven-year-old sixth grader who wouldn’t even be twelve till March.

We decided after much debate to go as Batman, Robin, and Batgirl. Some people might have figured out that conically Batgirl had been the girlfriend of one of the Robins, but no one would believe that cheerleader Melody was dating her step-brother who was only eleven. The party was a high school party, you could tell right away when you arrived though Melody’s friend and her older sister both did not want any alcohol at their party. High school boys and middle school boys aren’t really all that different if you ask me, just based upon how they acted. Sure they were older, but they were still boys.

There was some heavy making out going on and around eight or so Trent and Melody disappeared somewhere leaving me pretty much alone. The costume was hot as well, especially the mask which I removed as I went out onto the back porch. I didn’t blame Trent for liking Melody more than he did me. At the beginning of our journey it had been clear to both of us that we liked each other, but we liked girls more. Having sex with Trent was fun, even enjoyable, but my sister had been right we were just exploring our new growing sexual feelings. I couldn’t say that I would be against meeting or being with another boy, but at the same time I couldn’t blame Trent for falling for Melody. The real Melody was not like the one that Trent had thought he knew.

I was drinking a coke that I had gotten from the large ice chest in the kitchen a few minutes earlier while watching two sixteen or seventeen-year-old boys daring each other to chug a full soda in less than a minute. The coke was refreshing and despite it being late October it wasn’t all that cool out which was normal for the south honestly. I put the cowl that I had taken off down on the ground as I sat on the back porch looking out at the trampoline that two kids were laying on together kissing and maybe doing more, though it was dark out so I couldn’t really tell. “I know your secret identity now that you took off your hood.”  
I took a sip of my coke, “It’s okay I’ve decided to stop being Batman, job’s too dangerous.”

The girl who had spoken sat down on the back steps at the edge of the patio next to me, “They’ve been out there for almost an hour now.” I didn’t look over at her as she spoke, my eyes resting on the trampoline. “Want to help me scare the shit out of them? I mean its my trampoline they really shouldn’t be using it to make out.”

I put the half empty can down on the step next to me as I said, “sure, uh why not.” While answering her I turned to look at her, she stood reminding me that teenagers were a lot taller than me even though I was only a month away from being one myself I still had not obtained an inch above five feet. This girl was about as tall as my sister, so roughly three inches or so over five and a half feet. She was dressed like a female pirate. The outfit did a really good job of presenting her willowy figure, she was slightly smaller than my sister despite being the same height as her. Her hair was died black but you could see the lighter dirty blonde streaks that were her natural color as well.

She started for the trampoline and I followed the two of us crouching down as we moved closer to it. Up closer I could see who it was and almost chuckled as now I knew where Melody and Trent had gotten off to. They were laying on the Trampoline kissing softly while touching one another, but thankfully there was no sex going on. They were talking too though it was quiet. The teen girl that I didn’t know and I both moved underneath the trampoline as she put a finger to her lips telling me to be quiet. Trent was talking, “….I just hope that he and I stay friends.”

Melody said, “You will I’m sure of it, just like you and I will stay more than friends...” The started kissing again. That was when both I and the teen girl moved underneath them, as they stopped kissing Melody said, “Right?”

Trent agreed, “Yeah...”

That was when the teen nodded to me and we both reached up from underneath the trampoline and pushed at it as she said, “No making out on my trampoline unless you live here!” Both Trent and Melody jumped up and I had to duck to the ground as they got off of the trampoline Trent grabbing Melody’s hand the two of them giggling while running back towards the house. The girl was on the ground close by me laughing as she climbed out from underneath the trampoline. She moved up onto it and sat down in a spot close to where Trent and Melody had just been. I started to get up to head back to my can when she said, “so Batman, are Robin and Batgirl there friends of yours?”

I nodded, “Yeah that’s Trent and Melody.”

The teen girl nodded, “Yeah I know Mel, she’s my sisters best friend. Sounded like they were having some fun.”

I shrugged, “They’re uh dating I guess.”

“So are and Trent going to stay friends.”

Again I turned looking back at where they had run off then said, “Yeah sure, he’s my best friend.”

The teen girl when I turned back to her nodded, “Friend with benefit?” When my cheeks heated she said, “Yeah Batman and Robin… makes sense now. Always figured Batman was gay...”

I flushed, “I’m not gay. Not that its bad or something, but I’m not.”

“But you and your friend are more than friends...”

I shrugged, “Sort of but its not anything serious. He’s been seeing Melody for awhile… and well… its not important.”

The teen girl nodded, “So, Batman, ever fooled around with your friends girlfriend?” I felt a flush on my cheeks, but I didn’t answer her instead I started back for my can. I was picking it up when she came up beside me, “I tried a threesome once, but it was to help my best friend get with a guy he liked who said he wasn’t gay yet was pretty damn gay when they got together with me.”

I said, “Uh okay...”  
“Just saying if you want a shot at your friend Robin there you might have it...”

I shook my head as I turned studying her, “Not really interested in that, Trent and I were just fooling around a little this summer after learning some stuff.”

She nodded then leaned down picking something up from the patio, she put my mask back over my head as she said, “You’re a strange one Batman, but kind of cute.” Then she walked back into the house, “See you around maybe.” I stood there for a moment holding my can of coke trying to process her words before I sort of stumbled into the house stupidly. I wish that I could say that my time with Natalie and Danielle had made me into a different boy than I already am, but it really hadn’t. I was still the same person, I just knew about sex. As such I really wasn’t sure if this strange girl had been complimenting me or just been having fun at the expense of some kid.

Inside I wondered around a bit then bumped into Trent who was getting two drinks for him and Melody, “Hey, there you are Mel and I were wondering where you got off to.”

I threw my soda away as I said, “I figured you guys wanted to be alone, sorry about the trampoline I didn’t realize it was you until we got over there.”

Trent smiled, “I thought it was you, I saw your Batman mask when I ran inside. You dressing like Batman makes me remember the summer...”

I smiled too then said, “Go back to Mel before she thinks you were kidnapped. I’m going to head back home, see you on Monday at school.” My house was about two blocks over from this one, we had walked over from my house with Mel’s dad agreeing to pick us all up as I was staying the night at Trent’s. Or well that had been the original plan.

I was starting to go when Trent grabbed my arm his eyes meeting mine, “We’ll all go if you want to Chris. I don’t want you walking home alone… and I know Melody wouldn’t like it either... you’re...”

I was about to interrupt him when a familiar voice did it instead, “Don’t worry Trent was it? I’ll make sure your friend gets home safe, as orchestrator of this here party its my duty to make sure that all the kids get home safe.” We both turned to see Pirate girl standing there again. I hadn’t even seen her come into the kitchen.

Trent ignored her saying to me, “Y-you’re not mad at me are you?”

I looked at the girl once then looked back at Trent before I saw Melody walk into the kitchen. I turned him around to her as I said, “I’m not mad Trent, we’re still best friends...” I let it hang just enough that Trent got what I meant. He flushed then gave a nod as I walked out of the kitchen. He went back to Melody. I could imagine them married one day honestly, that was how I saw things unfolding.

I was heading out the front door when someone said, “Hey I promised to see you home safely Batman.”

I turned looking at the mysterious pirate girl, “I just live two blocks over.”

She nodded, “Yeah but its a dangerous neighborhood never know when a villain might pop out!”

I said, “But I’m Batman.”

She smiled, “Well then you can protect me on the way to your house…”

“Yeah, but then who would protect you on your way back here all alone.” She was making very little sense to me honestly.

“Well maybe Batman will just have to walk me back home again.” This time she gave a small wink and I felt my blood rush elsewhere as I realized that she was clearly hitting on me and probably also unaware of my age. I might have known about sex, and even more about girls and how they operated but that didn’t make me a master at seeing when someone was hitting on me. As we started walking down to the end of her street she said, “So do I just call you Batman forever, or do you have a real name?”

I flushed just slightly realizing that I had never told her my name, or that I had no idea what her name was. “Uh its Chris.”

She said, “Iris, nice to meet you. So Chris what grade are you in?”

I figured that this was where the moment of her liking me probably came to an end, there were short freshmen boys in high school I had seen a few at one of Melody’s games when I had gone with Trent to it. I didn’t think any of them were as short as me, but it was possible. I was pretty sure though that the moment I told her my grade she’d just walk me home without flirting anymore, “Seventh.”

Iris though didn’t even miss a beat as she walked beside me, “hmm interesting… didn’t know my sister knew any middle school kids.”

I shrugged, “I don’t know your sister, uh Melody is her friend and she’s seeing Trent, who is my friend...”

Iris nodded, “Yes we established that you and Trent have sucked each other’s cocks.” I felt my cheeks heat at her words as she continued not missing a beat, “And more than that?”

I said, “Maybe.”

Iris said, “Well to be fair I’ve sucked a few myself.” I almost stumbled as she came out of the gate with her own past, “What too much for you?” I shook my head as she continued, “All of my friends still think I’ve never even seen one.”

As we reached the end of the street I turned to the right to start walking down the main street that her street and my street both connected to. “Well its probably not their business.”

Iris agreed, “Nope its not, so your friend likes both boys and girls, what about you Batman? Only into Robins or do you have a thing for Cat women too?”

I said, “I like both, its kind of how Trent and I met.” I couldn’t really come out and say how Trent and I had gotten closer to one another. That could just lead to a whole lot of trouble for my sister and Danielle which I didn’t want to have happen. “How come no one at your school knows that you’ve dated guys?”

Iris said, “because I don’t talk about it, and the boys I did things with don’t go to school with me, one of them lives kind of far away. We were in California for the summer a few years ago. The other one...well its kind of complicated we’re sort of related and he’s a couple years younger than me too...”

I looked over at her, “Sort of?”

Iris shrugged, “Cousins, so you ever had a girlfriend Chris?” I shook my head and Iris said, “But you’ve done stuff with a girl before?”

I gave a small nod, “Over the summer.”

Iris said, “I think I get the picture now with the costumes, you and Trent shared Melody?” I didn’t deny it and the flush to my cheeks was probably a dead give away though I tried to hide them. “Holy shit you did?” Iris laughed, “Well huh never would have guessed that about Mel, she’s always so timid.”

“Melody timid?” I grunted when she said that as I found that impossible to believe.

Iris said, “Oh yeah, she’s always kind of shy and quiet. Ayra says that guys ask her out all the time but she turns them down. Guess I know why now, she likes them younger...”

We stopped at the end of my street where there was a stop sign and by now I had worked out a few things about Iris, “So your cousin, um how much younger than you was he?”

Iris smiled, “hmm two years I think.” She shrugged, “I don’t really get caught up on age if I like someone I like them.” She was standing really close to me I now realized as her finger trailed down the side of my cheek, “what about you? Are you hung up on age?”

I felt my penis twitch and start to grow. Was it luck that I had stumbled upon Iris or destiny? Now that I knew though I knew how to play this, after all my sister and her future wife had taken a shy boy who was flustered around pretty girls of all ages because he was so small for his age and turned him into something else. “So could I ask you out on a date?”

Iris said, “How old are you Chris?”

“Twelve,” I noticed then that her hazel eyes seemed to have brightened up a little.

“I see, and you’re asking a high school junior out on a date?” I gave a small nod, “Do you like older girls Chris?” I gave another nod and she smiled, “I see, well I suppose that if you wanted to take me out we’d have to go someplace that had a kids menu...”

I grunted, “I’m not that young.”

Iris laughed, her laugh was sweet and soft, “No? You sure? I bet you don’t even know how to properly kiss a girl… boys these days...”

I stepped closer reaching up to take her face in my hands to pull her down to me. For a second Iris looked hesitant then she smiled and leaned down fully putting her hands on my shoulders as our lips met. I knew about kissing now, how to play with her tongue, to slowly twist mine around hers as I stroked her cheek. My sister and her girlfriend had taught me how to play with a girls mouth, and I used all of that on this sixteen nearly seventeen-year-old before me. When I felt her hands on my shoulders pull me closer to her I finally pulled back breaking our kiss. “So about that date?”

Iris laughed and said, “Someone sure did teach you how to kiss and I don’t think it was Trent.”

I just pressed again, “Well if you want to know more...”

Iris stroked my cheek, “Okay one date, but that’s it, I’ll take you to Chucky Cheese I hear kids really like it.” I groaned and she kissed my lips again with a smile, “That was a joke.” Then she started walking again with me falling in beside her, “You know some people would say that I’m preying on you.”  
I said, “You’re not I know what that feels like. I had some good teachers...”

Iris chuckled, “Yeah you’re definitely going to have to tell me all about who taught you how to kiss.” I didn’t argue with her about that. I was pretty certain that I was going to tell her eventually. We arrived at my house and as I started for the porch Iris said, “Don’t you want my contact information?”

I said, “I uh left my phone in the house.”

Iris stepped closer to me pulling out her phone opening it then handing it to me with a new contact screen with my name at the top, “Give me your number and I’ll text you, are you free tomorrow?” I gave a nod and she said, “Well then how about we get some lunch, then I know a quiet place maybe you can show me just how good you kiss other parts of a girls body.” She smiled, winked, then kissed my cheek, “Goodnight Christopher.”

Then she started walking back up the street my eyes unable to leave her as I felt my entire body flush with desire. She stopped once at the end where the walkway from my house met the sidewalk then turned back to look at me and I knew I’d been played. Something about me had sparked her interest, but it wasn’t the same as why my sister and Danielle were interested in me. I had shown confidence to Iris when I had kissed her. I didn’t doubt that she didn’t judge a boy by his age, but I also knew that up until I told her I was in seventh grade she hadn’t known how old I was for sure. I had a feeling that she really had almost walked away until I pressed forward myself.

If I hadn’t she probably would have walked away. Iris wasn’t into middle school boys, but she wasn’t opposed to dating one either. I had intrigued her at the party, and then on the walk back to my place I had only continued to prove that I wasn’t your typical middle school boy. So now she was hooked because of what my sister and Danielle had taught me. Not just about sex, but to be who I was, to be confident about it, and girls would like me because of that. Which was a good thing because I clearly had a thing for older experienced willowy girls that knew what they liked.

When I got up to my room there were three text messages from Iris. The first one was her saying: _HI save my contact._ The second one was: _I was thinking Chucky Cheese might be nice after all you could hang with your friends…_ with a laughing face emoji. The third was: _here to show that second text was a joke._ It was picture of her in a two piece bikini clearly from a few months back. Her figure was very similar to my sisters, only her breasts were probably just a hair smaller, and her ass was more round, she had the trim figure of a girl who played sports. I texted back: _what do you think?_ I sent her a picture text of something that I had asked Danielle to send me, of both Trent and I in our onesie pajamas standing side by side. About ten minutes later Iris sent back: _Tomorrow I’m going to show you I know how to use my tongue…_ That was all I got as I sat there on my bed in just my boxers. I realized then that the picture that Danielle had sent me was the one that showed our boners if you looked at it just right. Now I couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

*

The only real problem I had with meeting Iris was that I wasn’t technically allowed to date by my mom. I solved this problem pretty easily actually by calling Natalie and asking her if she’d take me to meet with Iris at the restaurant of her choice. Natalie asked some questions about Iris, but when she learned that I had asked the older girl out and not really the other way around she agreed to pick me up and take me to the restaurant. I met her out front after my mom agreed that I could go hang with Natalie for the day. Since she had stayed with us for a month my mom had seen how Natalie got me to do stuff that she had always struggled with. Basically mom saw Natalie had a positive effect on how I handled things and wanted her in my life as much as possible.

I couldn’t help but admire my sister as I slipped into her car, she wore a tight tee-shirt today and jeans that had a few rips in them around the upper thighs. She smiled, “There he is, my little brother the stud.” I felt my cheeks heat as she said, “So you got a picture of this girl that I’m taking you to meet?” I shrugged before handing her my phone with the picture loaded up. She nodded, “Yeah you definitely have a type.”

“A Type?”

Natalie handing me back my phone said, “Yes, you like a specific type of girl. Your best friend likes tits, you like asses and legs. This Iris girl is like me, tall and willowy with small breasts, but a really hot body. Melody is going to have some breasts that rival Danielle’s in size one day. Nothing wrong with having different personalities.” She pulled out of the subdivision as she said, “How are things going with Trent?”

I shrugged, “Good, last weekend we were together, he stayed over. We had sex too. We still like each other, but Trent likes Melody more than me.” I knew why too, it wasn’t just because she was a girl and I was a boy. “I think we’re always going to feel something for each other. Just not as deep as what he feels for Mel.”

Natalie rested her hand on top of mine, “Yeah, you and Trent have something special with each other, but you both knew it wasn’t going to equal something beyond friendship when you got back home huh?”

She was right, it wasn’t that I was opposed to dating a boy or even marrying one, but that wasn’t my future. I was most definitely bisexual, but I did prefer a specific type of person over anything else. Strange as it was if Iris had been an older guy with her personality I probably would have been interested. She was a girl though and she had the exact type of body on a girl that I found attractive. “Its just how it is, Trent loves Mel, and she loves him too. Even though she had a really funny way of expressing it.”  
Natalie laughed, “Sweetie she’s inexperienced with boys, and had no idea just how she was sending the wrong messages to him by calling him a pervert. She thought she was making him realize how much she wanted him, when in reality she was doing the exact opposite.”

As we pulled into the parking lot of Carl’s BBQ and Grill I said, “Well I’m glad that they both figured it out. Thanks for the ride.”

I started to get out of the car as Natalie said, “No way mister, I might let you lie to your mom, but I’m meeting this older girl that you’re starting to date. I want to make sure that she’s not taking advantage of you.”

I sighed rolling my eyes, “Oh like how you did all summer long?”

Natalie studied me, “Do you really think that I did that?”

“It was a joke Nat… you know what I think about this summer...”

Natalie smiled and patted my cheek, “Yeah I do little bro, yeah I do. How about next weekend we see if you’re retained all of your knowledge, you can even bring your best friend with you.” I nodded but didn’t argue with her again about her meeting Iris, as we both got out of the car. It was pointless to argue with Natalie, if she wanted to meet Iris she was going to meet her.

We were walking towards the restaurant when I saw Iris leaning against the railing by one of the sets of stairs that led up to doors. You could smell the BBQ already heavy in the air this close to the restaurant and since I hadn’t had breakfast it only enticed me all the more. I could see both Natalie and Iris examining one another as we approached. They were roughly the same height and now seeing Iris in regular clothes I could see that they had similar figures as well. As we walked up to where she was I said, “Iris, this is my sister Natalie.”

Natalie held out her hand, “Nice to meet you.” As she took Iris’s hand I saw this look pass between them then Natalie said, “Well Chris you look like you’re in good enough hands.”

Iris smiled as she rested a hand on my shoulder, “He is, um thanks for bringing him.”

Natalie smiled back, “Just be sure you bring him back to my place tomorrow in one piece.” Iris only gave a curt nod then she started for the front door. “Have fun Christopher.” My sister said to me before she winked and walked away.

I ran to catch up to Iris, awe stepped into the restaurant I said, “Do you know my sister?”

Iris shook her head, “Nope, but I think you might know her really well.”

You had to order with a tray cafeteria style after we both got our food we sat down at one of the tables I said, “What did you mean by that?”

Iris shrugged, “I talked with Melody earlier today and the pieces sort of fell into place when I saw your sister. Natalie is your teacher? About girls?” I shook my head and Iris said, “I won’t tell anyone Chris. You and I are about to do something every bit as illegal as she and you did over the summer. I’m more than four years older than you after all and you’re not legally allowed to consent to sex with anyone regardless of age.”

I had never thought about it that way, “What do you mean?”

Iris tearing a roll said, “In our state like most you’re not allowed to consent to sex till you’re at least fourteen with another minor who is at least fourteen or at the most three years older than that. So Chris you and Trent having sex with anyone even each other is illegal by the statues of the law.”

I was astounded to learn that, “B-but kids my age do sex stuff all the time. I mean I know at least three kids in my seventh grade who have done oral stuff or more...”

Iris smiled, “Yup, I did too when I was your age, but that doesn’t change the laws. We live in a world where kids aren’t sexual until they reach high school and even that’s a stretch in more modern society. People call it progressive thoughts on human sexuality, I call it bullshit dreamed up by adults who are afraid of kids being sexual.”

I studied Iris, “You sound like my sister.”

Iris said, “Do I?” I gave a small nod and she said, “I think your sister and I might be really good friends one day then.”

“Maybe, you’d probably get along with both her and her fiancee she’s also expressed similar things.”

Iris seemed surprised, “Your sister’s bisexual?” I nodded, “what about her fiancee?” I tried to stop the flush on my cheeks but Iris saw it, “Well shit you mean both of them… you and Trent… you’re going to have to tell me this story one day Chris, but not today and not here.” She eyed him, “Your sister was serious about you being able to stay out all night with me?” I gave a small nod, “So you want to come back to my place? My parents are gone all weekend don’t get back till late on Monday and my sister’s with her boyfriend.”

“Sure.” I managed to get out as we stood up together. Iris’s car was an older Chevy that looked lie it had seen better days, clearly a hand-me-down form her parents when they had gotten a new car. Some pop music played when she started the car. Before pulling out of the parking lot I said, “uh d-do you only like me because I’m uh well younger than you?” There I had gotten it out I was worried for a moment that I was starting to date a girl who was just like my sister not just physically but in also liking younger boys.

Iris studied me for a moment before answering, “I’m not like your sister, I am not bisexual, and I’m not only into younger boys. I don’t go in judging by age, and honestly up until I asked you what grade you were in it didn’t even occur to me that you weren’t a freshman. There’s a couple of freshmen boys at my school that are as short as you and look as young as you do. I almost left you right there when you told me your age, but you know why I didn’t?”

I shrugged, “because you figured that I was experienced so it wouldn’t harm me if we did stuff?”

Iris chuckled as we went through the light, “No, its because you’re confident and know what you want. You took the initiative and showed me that you were mature about this kind of stuff despite you only being twelve. So I will thank your sister for teaching you as I get to reap the benefits of what she taught you.” I felt my penis surge to growth then as I took in what she had just said. WE pulled into the driveway of her house as she turned the car off, “So are you going to show me what she taught you or not?”

I slipped out of the car with her, “Yes.” Iris only smiled at me before walking towards her house. She wore shorts that were designed to draw your eyes, she could have had multiple teenage boys taking her I was certain or even adult men, but Iris was only trying to draw the attention of a boy my age. Iris led me through the house that I had just been in last night, any remnants of the party were gone as clearly she and her sister had cleaned up this morning. We headed up the stairs to the second floor then down the hall to a door at the end of it. Iris’s room was probably pretty typical of most teenage girls, she had a large queen sized bed at the center of the room with a nightstand beside it. Her windows had ark blue curtains that she went and closed before turning back to look at me.

She smiled, “Close the door.” I closed the bedroom door as Iris walked over to where I was. She took my hand guiding it to one of her small breasts as she said, “Lets see just how much you know about making a woman feel good huh?” I swallowed feeling my nervousness returning to take over from my earlier confidence. The truth was I knew all about a woman or girls body, but I had never actually been with someone that wasn’t my sister, Danielle, or Melody. The difference was that this was Iris and a part of me wanted to impress her as she was older than me. Surely she expected more from a boy even if he was only twelve.

I squeezed on the small breast, it was roughly the size of Natalie’s, as Iris leaned down to kiss me. I don’t know why but the moment her lips met mine all of the nervousness that I had felt before evaporated into the air like so much vapor. Her lips were soft and gentle, yet when I pressed my tongue to them they were yielding letting me into her mouth. The feeling of her hands one of them on my shoulder stroking it the other one in my hair were relaxing. I stroked her breast, I could feel the thin bra she wore underneath the shirt she had on. Our lips broke apart when she felt me slide my hand down further to pull the shirt off. A part of me wondered why we were moving so fast, surely we should date first?

Yet the hunger I saw in Iris’s eyes I knew matched what I felt inside of me as well. I liked this girl, I felt a sort of familiarity with her that I knew I’d get to explore later. She stroked my cheek with a hand while I pulled her shirt over her head. The bra she wore was white in color with a simple lace pattern. Her breasts were each just a little more than a handful enclosed within the bra. I undid the clasp around the back as Iris started undoing the buttons on my shirt. I feasted on her small breasts, they were as beautiful as my sisters, if not more so. I had always thought that I’d never find a girl I wanted as much as Natalie, I had now been proven wrong. They were topped with perfect little pink nipples that quickly hardened in the cool air of the room.

Iris got the last button on my shirt pulling it back off of my shoulders and I saw this look in her eyes that I had seen in my sister’s many times over the summer. I cannot begin to understand why some women find boys like me attractive, but I am glad that they do. Her lips pressed to mine then a little hungrily as I squeezed her now freed breasts. They were softer than Natalie’s, but now that I had them in my hands with no material between I could tell they were also smaller. Iris’s hand trailed down my middle as she broke our kiss, “I want to do something.” I had no idea what she meant until Iris went down on her knees in front of me.

Her hands undid the button on my jeans, pulling the zipper down as well. I had seen the look in her eyes before on both my sister and Danielle, but now seeing it on a potential girlfriend was eye opening. She admired my preteen penis, how it strained in my boxer-briefs with super heroes all over them. She stroked a finger along the length of it which made it twitch as her cheeks flushed. Iris had been with boys before, but never with a boy my age when she was older than him. I could see the way that she touched me, how like Natalie it was. Yet how different it was as well.

Iris kissed my stomach just below the belly button as she pulled at my jeans and boxer-briefs. I felt my penis pop out, fully revealed to the teenage girls eyes as she took me in. “Oh he’s adorable…” She gently ran a finger along the length again, “and so warm…” Then she circled her hand around me, stroking me once pulling the skin back to reveal the head. Her tongue brushed across the top of it and I pressed up to her mouth, “Oh and eager too I see.” I flushed as she looked up at me then she just laughed before licking the entire exposed head again. Her tongue was amazing, sliding along the pulled back foreskin, then down the length of my boner. I groaned when she pulled me into her mouth. Again it felt familiar, yet different.

The way that Iris handled me was a little less experienced than my sister and Danielle, yet she had a way about her that drove me even more. She sucked all of my four inches into her mouth, playing with it as she began moving along the length of me. I could feel my need getting closer, it had been nearly two weeks by now since I had last had someone touch me like this. She sucked harder her hands resting on my hips, one of them going to stroke my balls after a moment as she slipped her mouth off of me. “Cum for me Chris.” I couldn’t disobey her, that would just be rude of me so I did as Iris wanted. When she plunged her mouth over me again and began to suck even harder I groaned pressing up into that warmth shooting the bit I could manage. It was a full spurt now that shot out of me, warm and sticky, but still mostly clear in color. Iris swallowed it as she continued to suck on my still twitching erection. Then slowly she pulled her mouth off of me while standing on shaky legs, “Well fuck that was amazing…” her hand circled around me, “We’ve got a few years till this little guy grows up right?”

I nodded with a flush then she smiled before kissing me. I could taste the sweetness of my spend on her lips as she pulled me into her arms. After we kissed for a few minutes I pulled back going down on my knees before Iris. I was no longer nervous at all as I undid her jeans. Underneath she wore a pair of lace white panties that matched the bra she had been wearing. I pulled the jeans down and Iris stepped out of them as I ran my hands back up over her teenage legs. The sixteen-year-old felt incredible, more so than even my sister I hate to admit. Her skin was soft, silky, and warm. I rubbed on the sides of her thighs reaching her waist again.

I looked up at Iris who only smiled down at me as I gripped at her panties pulling them down. I had seen three pussies in real life up to this point, and this was the one that came closest to Natalie’s in look. If anything Iris and Natalie shared a lot in common physically. Iris was just a smaller version of Natalie. Her hips were a little more narrow, her breasts a little smaller, her pussy just a little less plump. The lips were smooth and soft when I ran my fingers over them. She shaved like my sister, and I didn’t question why.

I stroked the outer labia with my fingers softly before I leaned over and kissed her lower stomach, then my lips went even lower. I kissed the pubic mound just above the lips, here this close I could smell the sweet nectar that was her teenage sex and it drove me to kiss even lower. I slid my tongue along the inner cleft between the lips getting a full taste of her juices as I did. Iris rested a hand on my head stroking her fingers through my hair as I pressed my tongue between those teenage lips. Then she moved to sit on the edge of her bed spreading her legs open invitingly. I moved on my knees to slip between her legs with my mouth.

I kissed her inner thighs, feeling the soft flesh there on my lips before I once more dipped my tongue into her honeypot. With her legs spread open I could see all of the delicate inner folds, the deep dark pink colors reminded me of Natalie again, yet Iris was even sweeter as I dipped my tongue into her. I ran through the inner folds, finding her clit with ease as I teased it with my tongue Iris moaned resting a hand on top of my head threading her fingers through my hair, “Oh Chris…” I took her sounds as encouragement to keep going. My tongue diving into the inner areas again twirling around her sensitive clit, driving another feeling of pleasure up through her body.

Then Iris’s hands were on my head pulling me up from between her legs. I wanted to keep tasting, to bring her to orgasm but the look on her face left me wanting something else even more. She slipped back onto the bed and I moved with her climbing on top of her. Her fingers were there, despite me knowing where I needed to go she wanted to show me. I let her, as I wanted her to have this moment. Her fingers guided my erection into her opening, and as I sunk within Iris groaned pushing up to meet me. Her eyes found mine as I leaned over to kiss her deeply on the lips.

We began moving together, the feelings of her pussy as I slipped inside drove me to keep up the pace. I had been in four women now and all of them felt different yet similar. The wetness drove me to keep pushing inside. The inviting tunnel would squeeze on me with its velvety walls pressing around me. I found a pace that matched Iris’s our two bodies joined as one. I could feel it each time that I entered her. That same feeling of belonging that I had felt with my sister and Trent. This was my place, I belonged in here and each time that I connected fully with her Iris moaned pressing up to meet me driving me closer to completion. Her body responded to mine to the point that I couldn’t stop what flooded through me. I came, emptying what I had within her as she squeezed on me begging me to keep pushing into her. Her hands were all over my back, holding tightly to me as the teenage girl was rocked by her own orgasm. We collapsed like that on the bed, holding onto each other.

I’m not sure how long I lay there with Iris after that. I know that I stayed inside of her for more than a few minutes. Then we lay on her bed softly talking for a long while after that. About halfway through the talk she took me again, proving that I indeed could go more as she rode me until we both arrived again. After that we had cold left over pizza from her fridge, her in my button up shirt with it open sometimes giving me glimpses of her small breasts, me in just my boxer-briefs. We ended up back in her bedroom for another round of talking and sex.

The following morning we again made love, after we lay on her bed talking some more until my sister arrived. Iris didn’t come downstairs with me, at the door to her bedroom she pulled me in for a kiss that lingered. As we pulled apart she said, “don’t be a stranger Chris…” She was telling me that there was no pressure.

I was about a foot shorter than Iris so I had to reach up to stroke her cheek and pull her back down to kiss me again. She didn’t hesitate to tangle tongues with me even as my phone buzzed with a text from Natalie. “I won’t be.” I could feel that this was the moment that earlier in the summer my sister had told me about. That I’d find that I was different after the summer, and I was. Yet I also realized as I walked out of Iris’ house that I didn’t want to go on hundreds of dates with hundreds of girls.

As I slipped into the passenger seat of Natalie’s car she said, “Well did my little bro become a man?”

I looked over at Natalie and sighed, “I thought I was already one of those with how you and Danielle taught me…”

Natalie laughed, “Well… in a way I suppose that is true, but I don’t think a boy becomes a man until he actually uses what he was taught on someone he doesn’t know.”

I flushed, “Well then I guess I became a man.” My phone buzzed with a message then and I pulled it out texting Iris back with a simple emoji after telling her that I already missed her too.

Natalie smiled, “So how was it?”

“Amazing… we talked a whole lot…”

Natalie took my hand squeezing it, “My little brother in love.. its so beautiful…”

I flushed, “But I’m in love with a lot of people not just Iris…”

Natalie looked over at me once then turned back to the road, “You are Chris, but trust me while you’ll love all of them including me forever when you find that one that’s perfect for you in more ways than you can comprehend that’s the one you love more than the rest.” I wasn’t at that time sure what Natalie meant. A year later I would perfectly understand, and five years after that I would know exactly what Natalie had meant when she had told me that… In the end my sister and Danielle had taught me more than just how to have sex. They’d given me the confidence to talk to girls and to know that I was good looking even if I was a little smaller than other boys my age. Where my life went next I wasn’t sure, but I knew that no matter what I was prepared for it.


	13. Epilogue

The Following Summer

I felt my phone buzz in m pocket along with the sound of a notification going off just as my sister turned her car down a street with the name CrestView Court on top of its stop sign. I pulled my phone out of my pocket as next to me Trent groaned after loosing at a game on his phone which he put down on the seat between the two of us. I had been watching the streets in the subdivision for some reason I liked seeing how they were built and structured. This was a relatively new subdivision with the houses still being built on a lot of streets. I pushed a strand of hair back from the front of my face absentmindedly. I really needed a haircut, but I had decided to put it off till Iris got back from Europe with her family since I wanted her to do it. She liked cutting my hair for some reason, and it always led to something more.

The text on my phone was from her, it was a picture of her on a beach somewhere in Spain. She looked amazing in her two piece, her breasts were still slightly smaller than my sisters, and she had taken the picture from a sideways view so that I could see her perfectly round ass. The picture was clearly from earlier in the day as it was night over there by now. She had sent heart emojis and wrote: I hope you’re having fun with your sisters. She always called both Danielle and Natalie my sisters, I guess technically it was true now that they were married.

We pulled into a driveway of the moderately sized two story house that still had its Sold sign on the front lawn proudly declaring that my sister and Danielle were new home owners. The house had a nice front porch with steps leading up to it from a walkway that had two trees on either side of it. Natalie was still in residency, but Danielle had just finished her first full year of teaching and by all accounts loving it. I hadn’t seen the house yet, as they had only officially owned it for two weeks now. We got out of the parked car heading up to the front door. Natalie and Danielle had wanted to get Trent and I over for the weekend.

Trent’s mom knew that my sister and Danielle sometimes watched us. She had learned from Trent and I that they were the ones who took us all over the lake area for the last week of our visit up at the lake house. We didn’t let her know about all the sex stuff that they had shown us, or about how close he and Melody had gotten. They were planning on keeping their relationship a secret till Trent was at least fourteen. Sure they were only separated by three years, but right now their parents would be really mad about it. Especially since they were going through their own rough patch at the moment. Trent and Melody were worried that their parents would get a divorce which would make it harder for them to see each other, but not impossible.

I looked over at Trent, he had let his hair grow out to cover his ears, but it wasn’t quite as long as mine. I really did need to cut it, but I didn’t want to deprive Iris of her fun. Or me of what happened after she had finished. I smiled at Trent, in the past year we had done some truly exploitative things with each other and our girlfriends. Turned out that Melody wasn’t the only one that wanted a three-way. Or a foursome. Somehow over the past year Iris and Melody had become really good friends, probably best friends. I wasn’t sure how I knew that I was going to be with Iris for a really long time, just like Trent knew he was going to be with Melody, but I did. Trent’s hand found mine as we followed Nat and Danni up to the house.

There were times when Trent and I still wanted one another. Times where we got caught up in the moment while making out. More than once in the past year Trent and I had just started making out in front of our girlfriends. Mel and Iris both liked watching us kiss each other, they liked watching us make love to each other as well. The four of us were all very open about the fact that Trent and I still found each other irresistible at times. I loved Trent like a brother honestly, I could not imagine my life without him in it. So I was grateful that both Iris and Melody were understanding about how close we were to one another. The truth was more complicated than I had ever though it would be. In the past year we had learned that the four of us wanted to explore what it meant that we were all together as one unit. Trent and I had talked once a few months ago about the future, how we wanted to buy two houses next to one another. Take vacations together, have our kids grow up together, and of course the four of us sharing beds together. Mel and Iris both had expressed many times how they loved watching us have sex with each other as much as they liked having sex with us.

Both of Trent and I had gotten over five feet tall, but we were still shorter than Danielle by a few inches. Neither of the young women, nor or girlfriends seemed to care that we had gotten taller. A part of me did wish that my penis would get the message that I was going through puberty, but another part was glad that it hadn’t yet. Although I was cumming at a really good rate now, to the point that Iris usually had me put on protection if we went vaginal. Neither one of us wanted to be parents before we had finished school. Plus a high senior explaining to her parents that a seventh (well now eighth in the fall) had knocked her up would probably be trouble.

Natalie as we stepped up onto the porch said, “see Danni and I want to add a table and some chairs right there so we can sit and watch the neighbors.”

Danielle said, “The Wilson’s across the street have a four-year-old boy who is going to be so cute in a few years…” She smiled as she put in a code on the front door lock before leading us all into the house. The two of them showed us around, the bottom floor was open concept with the kitchen, dinning room, and living room all feeding into one another. The stairs lead up to the second story where there was two bedrooms with a bathroom connecting them, then a large media room on the other side. The downstairs also had the master bedroom which was where the tour ended. There was a huge king sized bed in the center of the room, along with two dressers and a night stand on either side of it. Their bathroom had a large tub and stand up shower as well.

Natalie had us put our bags down on the floor by one of the dressers in the master bedroom the two of them leaving no illusions about where we’d be spending our weekend when we slept. It had been nearly four months since I had been at Natalie’s for a weekend. They were both very busy, especially my sister. Also I was dating Iris, even though she understood all about my past and how close I was with my sister and Danielle. In fact she was pretty close with them as well, they both thought that Iris was good for me. She did push me to be more confident about what I wanted, which I guess a girlfriend is supposed to do.

After we dropped our bags Natalie resting her hands on our shoulders said, “Well boys what do you think?”

I shrugged, “Its a really nice house, but its kind of big for just you and Danni.”

A look passed between my sister and her wife, then Danielle said, “Yes, well that’s what we wanted to talk with you two boys about. After dinner, come on I went to a lot of trouble on this pot roast.” She was the cook of the two of them, Natalie knew some stuff, but Danielle was the homemaker. She had probably decorated most of the house as well as she led us back through it to the dinning room. Dinner was good as well, but I could feel this sort of tension hanging in the air. My sister and Danielle were looking at Trent and I during the meal, then at one another. They both seemed to be keeping something, but I wasn’t sure what it could be.

As we were finishing dinner I broke the silence, “What’s going on Nat?”

A look passed between the two of them again then as Danielle started to take our empty plates Natalie said, “Remember last summer how Danni and I told you that we wanted to start a family of our own one day? That we were going to want to have kids?”

I nodded, “Yeah you said in a year or two, probably after you finish residency.”

Natalie smiled, “Well we changed our minds about waiting that long, truth is I can finish residency while I’m pregnant, and Danielle wants to start now not wait till later.”

I said, “That’s really cool!”

Trent agreed, “Yeah you’d both make really good parents…” his cheeks flushed as he said it. He was right though I could tell that they would as well.

Danielle coming back into the dinning room with plates of apple pie said, “Well we think we will too,” She put the plates down in front of each of us, “But there’s the issue see, we have the donors picked out for the fathers… but we kind of need their approval.”

Taking a bite of apple pie I said, “I’m sure whoever it is that they’d appro-” I stopped when I saw that Trent had dropped his fork on his plate. His eyes were going from Natalie to Danielle then back again. I was always a little slower about these kinds of things, but seeing his look along with their looks I finally caught up as to who Danielle was implying who the donors were. I swallowed the bit of apple pie in my mouth as I said, “You want us to be the donors?”

I wasn’t a dummy I knew how babies were made, and I knew based on how careful Melody and Iris were that despite us being thirteen and twelve that Trent and I could make babies now with how much stuff we shot out. Trent said, “But we’re… I mean I’m not ready to be a dad…”

I agreed with that one, but my sister reached over touching Trent’s hand, “Sweetie you would not be a dad. I mean technically you will have fathered a kid, but you’re not going to help us raise them. We’d never ask you for support or anything else. They would call you Uncle Chris and Uncle Trent, but they’d never know that you made them.”

I felt shocked and could tell that Trent did as well. Danielle moved to touch my hand making me look at her, “We know its a huge thing to take in, and if you don’t want to get us pregnant then we understand. We’ll find another way, but Nat and I we want something that’s a part of you, because the two of you are really special to us. We love you boys a whole lot you have to know that right?”

I nodded looking at Trent, Danielle then last at Natalie, “B-but I can’t I mean you’re my sister…”

Natalie smiled at me as she said, “Chris sweetie you’d get Danni pregnant not me, and Trent would get me pregnant.”

Danielle continued, “We’re both ovulating right now that’s why we wanted it to be this weekend as our cycles are really close. So we figure that if we have sex a few times this weekend that you should be able to do it. We could have just had you over and not told you, but we want you to know and understand. Like when we taught you about all of this…”

I looked at Trent, he said, “What if someone found out?”

Natalie said, “Not going to happen. No one would suspect a thing, we thought about that too and we’re confident that they won’t. Although I suspect that at least two girls will figure it out, but they’re both smart enough to keep quiet.” She touched both of our hands as Danielle moved hers away, “Its a big decision we know it is, but Danni and I want something that reminds us of the two of you when we look at them and raise them. Think about it huh?” She and Danielle both stood up, “We’re going to get into our pajamas. That way the two of you can talk it out.” She kissed the top of both of our heads then Danielle did as well, “We love you boys no matter what you decide you want to do. So even if you don’t want to then we’ll make sure that it doesn’t happen.”

When they had left the room Trent and I sat at the dinner table looking at our half eaten pieces of apple pie. The thought of getting Danielle pregnant had made me stiff, but the other parts of it were so confusing. Trent said, “We’d always know that they were our kids…”

I felt like this was one of those things that a kid my age shouldn’t have to think about. Maybe that was why kids my age don’t usually have sex? Well that was stupid, there was so many ways to makes sure that I didn’t make a baby in today’s world. Between condoms, four different options of birth control for girls, the morning after pill, and that new thing that was almost ready to be released for boys. I thought that our society should be encouraging kids to have sex and how to protect themselves with each other so that we didn’t grow up all confused by it. I knew that was partly Iris and partly my sister and Danielle, all three of them thought that way too. Yet I agreed with them after all I had seen the benefits of being with girls around my own age and even adult women first hand.

I said, “Yeah but who better than Nat and Danni to raise them? They really would be amazing parents…”

Trent with a flush said, “Yeah especially to boys.” We both looked at one another then we flushed before he said, “Y-you’d be okay knowing that your nephew or niece was uh well… mine?”

I shrugged, “Yeah sure, the other one would be mine… and we could be like the best uncles that any kid has ever had.” Our eyes met and then we both nodded as we realized that we were going to do this. My penis twitched with the thought, then the thought of watching babies grow in both my sister and Danielle made me even more excited.

We stood up together walking across the house over to the door to the master bedroom. I knocked for us and Danielle answered the door in her pajamas, a small tank top shirt that showed off her large breasts, and a pair of dark blue panties. “Well boys?”

Behind her Natalie stood dressed the same, only her panties were red. I looked at Trent then back at them, “We want to do it… put babies in you.”

Danielle smiled, “Well… here you go.” She grabbed something from the table beside the door handing both of us cups that we looked down at. When we looked back up at her the look on our faces must have made her day because she started laughing so hard before grabbing both of our hands and pulling us into the bedroom. “Oh the look on your faces when I handed you the cups…”

Natalie chuckled as we both flushed, “Like we’d ever make you do it into cups when we want you both so badly..” She took me from Danielle pushing me down onto the bed till I was sitting next to Trent. Natalie went on her knees in front of me with Danielle next to her. Her eyes looked up at me as her hands undid the button on my shorts. “I’ve missed seeing my little brother’s little dick…” She undid the zipper, “Lets see its been three months since I last saw the little guy… I bet he’s just as adorable as before.” She pushed the shorts down to my ankles as next to me Trent was getting the same treatment from Danielle.

Natalie ran a finger along my stiff erection in the boxer-briefs I wore. I had upgraded to plain ones, well these were dark blue with black outlines. While Iris liked that I was younger than her she also liked that I was growing up in my choices of underwear. Apparently so did my sister as she said, “Look how stiff he is..” While she pulled my underwear down to let my penis out. I was still just four inches in length though my girth had increased slightly. Iris said it was obvious when she pushed me into her, but for me it wasn’t all that obvious. I had a few wisps of pubic hair on the ball sack that Natalie cupped as she said, “Mm my little brother is growing up.” Those were bigger too now that I could produce real semen.

Which I was minutes away from doing when my sister wrapped her hand around my erection stroking me until the head appeared, “He’s a little thicker, but still so lovely.” Her tongue ran over the exposed head making my penis jerk before her lips kissed it, “You want to cum in your sister’s mouth Christopher?” I gave a small nod as she licked the head again before plunging me into her mouth. It had been about a week since I had last had sex, the day before Iris left for Europe we had done it twice. My mom thought she was tutoring me, her parents were always gone.

I groaned when Natalie’s mouth slipped over the entire length of my erection, sucking on me while her fingers stroked and played with my balls. I could feel the churning of my seed already as she began to moved her head up and down my length, her other hand resting on one of my thighs. I could hear Trent next to me groaning as he was pushing up into Danielle’s mouth. I knew for him it had been a week or so as well since he had last had sex, and it had been a few months like me since he had gotten to be with Natalie and Danielle.

Natalie’s tongue ran over the head of my penis again as she pulled me out of her mouth, her eyes looking up at me as she ran her tongue over the exposed glans, “I want you to give me my dessert little brother.” She sucked the head back into her mouth applying more pressure as I groaned and felt that now very familiar surge of my seed shooting up my shaft. It grew in size slightly with the first spasm which shot the first of three spurts of my hot spend into my sister’s mouth. I knew that Nat missed my clear stuff, but she liked this stuff just as much because I was still her little brother. She swallowed it still sucking on me as I finally finished cumming.

She slipped my penis out of her mouth, despite the intense cum at thirteen I was still ready for more, my penis standing at attention still between my legs as Natalie stood in front of me. She and Danielle pulled our shirts over our heads so that we were both naked other than our socks. Then they took a step back both of them turning to kiss each other as they started undressing. I watched as my sister and Danielle pulled their shirts off. Natalie’s hands going to her wife’s breasts, squeezing them just as Danielle did the same to Natalie. Then Natalie went down on Danielle kissing her sternum, then her stomach as her hands went to the other woman’s panties pulling them down to her ankles. Danielle stepped out as Natalie kissed her middle before standing back up.

Again Danielle repeated what Natalie had done. You’d think after a year of seeing this kind of stuff that I’d be used to it. There was still something so erotic about seeing my sister and Danielle being intimate with one another. Once Natalie was naked too the two women turned to look at us. Like me Trent had little wisps of hair on his balls, but not anywhere else, though he had a little more than me. Like my sister and Danielle I could see how Trent was growing up and a part of me did miss a year go when we both had been a little smaller, something about prepubescent Trent was just more adorable even though young pubescent Trent was still sexy too.

Danielle and my sister switched places as they walked over to where the two of us were still sitting on the bed. Danielle took my hand pulling me up so that I was standing before her as Natalie did the same for Trent. My sister-in-law leaned down her hand stroking my cheek as she gently kissed my lips while Natalie did the same to Trent. As her tongue slipped into my mouth Danielle led me back to the bed, but she pulled me down on top of her while we continued to kiss. I felt her hand between us guiding me in-between her spread open legs then. The feeling of slipping into her wet wanting pussy suddenly filled my entire body as I pushed inside.

I could feel the walls of her pussy surrounding my four inches as they sunk fully within her. I could feel her large breasts pressing to my chest as her lips stayed on mine. Slowly we began that dance that I had gotten so good at over the past year. Next to me I could hear Trent and my sister going at it as well, looking over I could see Trent on top of Natalie pushing into her. Danielle broke our kiss, her hands sliding along my smooth barely teenage body as she said, “Put your seed in me Christopher, knock your sister-in-law up.” I groaned at the thoughts of actually doing that. Now that it was happening I realized how much I wanted to see my baby growing in Danielle’s tummy. The thought that I could knock her up was all that I needed as I started moving faster within her driving towards that all important climax that would make me empty my load.

I could hear Natalie begging Trent to do it, just as Danielle wrapped her arms and legs around me, her pussy squeezing on my erection as her own orgasm sent me over the edge. I came inside, unloading what I had feeling each spurt as it shot into Danielle’s warm squeezing tunnel. My mind was filled with thoughts of her getting pregnant right there as I finished unloading. Though we weren’t done. Not by a long shot apparently. After a few minutes Danielle twisted us on the bed until I was underneath her, as she began to slowly ride me this time. She guided my hands to her breasts, where I squeezed and prodded the large mounds. I preferred small breasts, but the thought that these beauties would be feeding my baby in nine months… I groaned pushing up into her with growing urgency as once more I unloaded while seeing that Natalie and Trent were doing the same thing next to us.

After that I slept on the bed next to Trent with Natalie and Danielle on either side of us. My sister next to me softly rubbing my stomach while Danielle did the same to Trent. Sometime in the morning I woke once again to Danielle taking me, the feeling of her surrounding my morning wood sending waves of pleasure through me as next to us Trent railed Natalie doggy style. I’m not sure how many times I emptied in Danielle those two days, but on the last day I wore a condom for my last session with Natalie, and I fell asleep in her arms before she woke me to take us home.

Four weeks later as I was out doing back to school clothes shopping with my mom I got a text message from Natalie. It was a simple picture of two home pregnancy tests both with positive readings on them. I stared at the picture for a long while realizing that my penis was growing suddenly at the memories of what weekend. Trent texted me later telling me that he had gotten the same picture and that he couldn’t believe it. Over the next thirty-six weeks or so Trent and I got more than just pictures as we watched my sister and Danielle both get more pregnant as the months went on. Having sex with my pregnant sister and sister-in-law more than once as well. Seeing their swelling stomachs knowing that we had planted those seeds.

Iris and Mel figured it out pretty quickly and around week thirty Danielle and Natalie had both of them over with us for the weekend. That was right around the time that we celebrated Trent’s thirteenth birthday which was shortly after I turned fourteen as well. I think that was the weekend that sealed the deal forever. Something had developed between the six of us that would lead to something far more important over the years that followed….

* 6 Years Later *

I gently lay the baby back down in the bassinet in the nursery upstairs, looking down at the tiny girl wrapped securely in a light pink blanket that had a couple of little hearts over it. She slept peacefully after I had watched moments ago as she latched for the first time on her mother’s breast at home. I was hesitant to leave her, looking down at the beauty that only two days ago had come into our world. The feeling of someone watching me made me turn to see Iris still buttoning up her shirt. “You’d think that you’d never seen one before…”

I smiled, “But she’s ours, its different than the twins.” That was what we lovingly referred to Danielle and Natalie’s sons as. “Different than I imagined it would be too..”

Iris moved coming over to stand with me looking down at the bassinet, “You make beautiful babies..”

I put my arm around her shoulders I was taller than Iris now, but only by about four inches, she rested her head on my shoulder, “You do too.”

The sound of a knock on the bedroom door made me turn to see Trent standing in the doorway, “They’re here…” I nodded as my hand threaded with Iris’s and we headed out of the baby’s room. She’d sleep for a little bit now that her mother had fed her. As I stepped out with Iris behind Trent who was just ahead of us I could see Melody sitting on the couch. She was about to explode now at thirty-seven weeks pregnant with her and Trent’s first kid, a boy who would be around the same age as our daughter. Trent and I were already hoping that the two kids really liked one another, we imagined a world where they would be best friends. Like we were.

As I stepped out into the living room the sound of two boys both saying, “Uncle CHRIS!” was the first thing that greeted me, then both the blonde and brunette six-year-old boys were hugging me as I returned their hugs. I looked over at Natalie and Danielle who smiled as they walked into the house just a little behind the boys. They had brought some presents for Alyssa, baby things that they had kept for the boys that were gender neutral, and also a few things they had bought.

I kissed both boys on their heads, tickled them a little as Iris did the same before saying to them, “How about some Ice cream for the little terrors?” The boys both giggled as she got them into the kitchen for just that.

Danielle said, “Great just what they need more sugar!” Natalie smiled at me hugging me as she kissed my lips then my cheek before Danielle came and did the same, “Is your wife trying to make sure that our kids never get to sleep tonight just because yours is keeping her up all night?”

I laughed and said, “I don’t think so. She just likes giving cute boys ice cream.”

Natalie eyed Danielle, “So does their mother.”

Danielle shrugged, “They’re adorable when they eat it. So what if they bounce off of the walls for a little bit, they sleep better that way too!”

Natalie just chuckled as Melody started for the bathroom, “Damn boy needs to hurry up and get out, third time today he’s decided my bladder is his favorite place.”

Danielle said, “Yeah boys are a pain like that!” All three of them gave me and Trent a look as he came over to hug Natalie and Danielle. The twins came back into the living room with their bowls of ice cream Iris just behind them. She came over hugging Danielle and Natalie both as Danielle said, “Can we see her?” Iris smiled leading both her and Natalie down the hall to the bedroom.

I moved to sit down on the couch next to Trent with the twins sitting in front of us. It was not lost on me how I sat behind of the brunette that Danielle had given birth to six years ago, and Trent behind the blonde that Natalie had given birth to. If you looked really closely you could see Trent and I at the same age in both boys, but my dad never saw it nor did my mom. They just thought that Daniel and Nathan were cute boys who kind of looked like their moms. When they saw us sitting there Nathan, the cute blonde six year old, said, “Guess what Uncle Chris, Uncle Trent!”

I smiled, “what?”

“We’re going to be big brothers!”

Trent smiled too, “Oh are you now?”

Daniel the cute brunette said, “Yeah mom and mommy both said so, they said that they wanted to give us little brothers!”

Nathan said, “They could be little sisters too!”

Daniel shook his head, “No way mom said they’d be brothers.”

“But mommy said that they might be sisters!” They both looked at each other as if they were going to continue this argument.

I put a hand on both of the boys shoulders, “It doesn’t matter if they’re brothers or sisters just that you take care of them and love them.”

Trent said, “And that they love you too!”

The twins looked at each other then at us then they said, “We’re going to be the best big brothers, and uncles too!” They both giggled then went back to their ice cream. I chuckled with Trent as we both ruffled their hair and kissed the top of their heads. I still don’t know how Danielle and Natalie got Iris and Melody to go along with us giving them a second pair of children, but something about how the six of us had formed this little family made it possible. It was strange how life turned out, as I showed Nathan something on his iPad I felt eyes on me turning to see both Natalie and Iris looking at me. All of us had been a part of the boys lives since they were born and I knew all of us would be there for Alyssa and Benjamin when he came, and the two new one that had only begun to grow in my sister and Danielle.

As I thought about that future Melody emerged from the bathroom, “well I guess Ben has decided he’s ready…” And time for a new adventure for our family….

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending of Secret Summer, a story about how Chris and Trent became family. I know Straight Shota will never be as popular as Shota or Loli, but it is what I get the most joy out of writing so I will always be writing some form of it. If you enjoyed this please let me know its always appreciated as it is the only compensation I get.


End file.
